The Darkest Secrets
by MissMe113
Summary: The Darkest Secrets are always the ones that hit closest to home. Sequel to Just Like Nancy. J/V F/N
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Throughout the**** entire process of this story, I will not own Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys or any other familiar characters. **

**A/N: Hello there! Well, here it is, the 'sequel' to Just Like Nancy!**

**Although you don't have to read Just like Nancy to understand this.**

**All you need to know is that Frank and Nancy are together, and Joe and Vanessa just recently got married. That should get you through.**

**This takes place about four years after JLN. I know it seems like a long time, but there is a reason.**

**Which means: Joe and Vanessa 23** **Frank and Nancy 24**

**Yeah, and I realize that it's only been like three days since I finished JLN, but...my days feel empty without this.**

**Please enjoy:**

* * *

Vanessa sat crossed legged on the one of the many chairs that furnished the apartment that she and her new husband Joe shared.

She twiddled her thumbs, wishing that Joe hadn't had to work so late. She was nervous enough, but waiting all of this extra time was killing her.

She glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly seven o'clock. While she waited for Joe to return, she had prepared dinner, eaten, washed the dishes, put away leftovers for Joe, and cleaned the entire kitchen. Her hands had never been so pruned.

She heard the lock turning and the familiar creek of the door opening and felt the knot in her stomach grow.

"Vanessa? I'm home," Joe called out, wiping off his feet.

"I'm in the living room," she said quietly, not moving from her spot in the chair.

Vanessa turned her head and saw Joe standing with the fridge open, gazing at her intently.

"Are you OK?" he asked, concerned. Vanessa was looking paler than normal, and he knew she had been feeling sick all week.

Vanessa laughed nervously.

"Technically," she said, brushing her hair behind her ears.

Joe just gave her a confused look.

"H-how was work?" She asked, looking down at her lap. Joe held up a beer.

"That bad?" Vanessa asked. This made talking to him a lot more difficult.

"No I just like pretending it was," he laughed. "Would you like one?"

Vanessa took a deep breath and shook her head.

"No, thanks. I've heard alcohol isn't good for pregnant people," she said, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

After a minute of silence, Vanessa looked up at Joe. He was staring at her blankly, his drink still clutched in his hand.

"W-what?" Joe stuttered, leaning on the fridge.

"One of us is pregnant, and guess which one it isn't," Vanessa said, smiling.

"You-you're…" Joe stammered.

"Wrong. I thought that was such an easy question," Vanessa said, frowning.

A moment later Joe walked over and sat on the couch, holding one beer and setting another one on the table.

"Did you not hear me?" Vanessa asked, looking straight at Joe.

"No, I heard you. I just have a feeling I'll need both," Joe said, laughing nervously.

"Oh," Vanessa said quietly.

"So, you're pregnant?" Joe asked, looking directly at Vanessa.

"Yep, I'm pregnant. I'm knocked up, got a bun in the oven, an egg in the basket. Or whatever stupid saying you want to use," Vanessa laughed, but went quiet again. "So…w-what do you think?"

Joe was quiet for a moment.

"I think it's good," he finally said, locking eyes with Vanessa.

"You do?" Vanessa said, a smile breaking out over her face.

"Of course I do. Don't you?" Joe asked. Vanessa nodded enthusiastically, walking over and sitting next to Joe.

How-how far along are you?" Joe asked.

"Just a little over a month," she said, resting her head on Joe's shoulder

"So…" Vanessa drawled out.

"So…we're going to have a baby?" Joe asked.

"We're going to have a baby," Vanessa confirmed, smiling at her husband.

"Wow," Joe said, kissing the top of her head.

"Wow is right," she laughed.

They sat in silence for a minute.

"I think we should name him Joe Jr.," Joe said.

"What if it's a girl?" Vanessa asked, sitting up to look at Joe.

"It's a boy," Joe said, laughing.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Duh, I'm physic," Joe said, wrapping an arm around her neck.

"Oh, right, I had forgotten. Please, forgive me Swami Joe?" Vanessa asked sarcastically and Joe laughed.

"Hey, being sarcastic isn't good for the baby!" Joe joked. Vanessa laughed and leaned against him.

"Whatever you say," Vanessa said, snuggling up to Joe.

They sat in silence for moment before Joe suddenly sat upright.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God! I'm going to be a daddy!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet and racing towards the phone.

"Is this just hitting you now?" Vanessa asked, laughing. But Joe didn't answer.

He quickly dialed a number, and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" Vanessa heard the familiar voice of Joe's brother Frank echo through the apartment.

"Frank! Hi, it's me!" Joe exclaimed. "I have something great to tell you! Is Nancy there too?"

"Yeah, just a second," Frank said, calling over his shoulder for Nancy to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" said Nancy, picking up the other phone.

"Nance, hi! It's Joe," Joe exclaimed breathlessly.

"I figured that out," Nancy laughed. "What's up?"

"I have great news!" Joe cried out and Vanessa cleared her throat. "I mean we have great news." Joe smiled at Vanessa, urging her to tell it.

"I'm pregnant," Vanessa smiled.

Joe heard Nancy gasp and the stunned silence that followed.

"Wow," Frank said when he finally was able to speak again. "Wow. Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Vanessa smiled. A sniffle echoed through the phone.

"Nancy, are you crying?" Joe asked, laughing.

"No, I am not crying!" Nancy sniffled. "I'm just so happy for you it sounds like I'm crying!"

"Then why did you blow your nose about a thousand times?" Frank teased.

"Not funny, Frank," Nancy said, sneezing.

"Well, it is kinda funny over here," Joe laughed.

"So, what do you think?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh, I'm just so happy, aren't you happy, Frank?" Nancy gushed.

"Yeah! This is great! I mean, I'm gonna be an uncle!" Frank exclaimed proudly.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to be a daddy. Being a daddy tops being an uncle!" Joe bragged.

"Whatever," Frank laughed.

"This is going to be so much fun! Vanessa, we have to discuss everything!" Nancy exclaimed.

"OK, yeah! So what first?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, obviously the babies room," Nancy said.

"OK!" Vanessa said happily.

"So what color do you think--," Nancy started.

"Oh, look at the time! I think there's, uh, a sports… thing on now that I wanted to watch. Talk to you guys later," Frank said before hanging up.

"Oh, right! The sports thing! I've been waiting forever for that!" Joe said, rushing out of the room.

"What's wrong with them?" Vanessa asked.

"They're anticipating the money that's going to be spent on this, and a girly shopping conversation, so they're trying to run from they're problem," Nancy laughed.

Vanessa giggled. This was going to be fun.

**--**

**(Eight Months Later)**

"Ow, ow, OW!" Vanessa howled. "This is SO not fun!"

Joe looked at her, helpless. If he could do anything to take her out of this horrible pain, he would. He hated seeing her like this. It was almost worse than the morning sickness.

But other than the practically scheduled morning vomit-fest, Joe had been in total wonderment.

Like when he first felt the baby kicking, he had almost passed out from the excitement.

When he first saw the ultra-sound picture on the tiny little monitor they had in there, (he suggested they should upgrade to big screen, just so that you could get the full effect. Vanessa had commented that she wouldn't really feel comfortable getting the full experience of her insides) he was speechless for the first ten minutes, and then couldn't stop talking about how awesome it had been. He had proudly shown everyone he knew and made copies, giving it out to everyone he knew, framing one and putting one in his wallet.

But now he was in complete fear, wishing that he could do something to help, when in reality all he could do was comfort and encourage her, squeezing her hand and trying to avoid passing out.

Joe glanced at Vanessa, who was taking deep breaths, trying to work through the pain.

He was grateful when the doctor finally walked in, finally getting a legit distraction.

He had already left to go to the 'washroom' twice and also had gone out to 'tie his shoes'. He couldn't stand to be in that little room, watching the woman he loved more than anything go through so much pain.

"Doctor, hi," Joe said. Vanessa grumbled a greeting.

"How are you doing?" Dr. Matthews asked.

"I'm nervous," Joe admitted. Both Vanessa and the doctor looked at him

"I was talking to Vanessa," the doctor said.

"Well, doctor, I can assure you it's NOT a walk in the sunshine," Vanessa grumbled, readjusting herself on the bed.

"Well, that's normal," Dr. Matthews said, peering over her glasses.

"Are you sure? Cuz this hurts a lot," Vanessa said, shrieking as another contraction hit her. Joe looked away as the doctor did…something to Vanessa.

"Well, Vanessa, it looks like it's about time for you to become a mommy," Dr. Matthews said, giving Vanessa a smile.

Joe felt excitement growing in his stomach. He smiled, but beads of sweat still broke out on his forehead.

"What are you smiling about?" Vanessa snapped. "You're not the one who has to do this. Which, by the way, I totally don't find fair. Because you know what? This is your fault. You started it; you should have to end it!"

"Sorry, babe, but I don't exactly have the parts to accomplish that. I would if I could, but I can't. I'm sorry. But just think how happy you'll be when we have a little baby boy!" Joe said reassuringly. He smoothed back Vanessa's hair from her sweaty forehead.

"How do you know it's a boy? Did you peek at our file? We promised we were going to wait!" Vanessa cried. Joe stepped back, shocked at her outburst.

"I don't know that it's a boy. It was a joke," Joe said soothingly.

"Ugh, I'm sorry Joe! It just hurts so baAD!!" Vanessa screamed, another contraction hitting her at the end of her sentence.

Dr. Matthews gave Joe a sympathetic look before a nurse entered to take Vanessa to the delivery room.

"Ready?" Joe asked. Vanessa had gone quiet.

"I-I don't think I can do this, Joe," Vanessa said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I think you can. Just remember how much I love you, and how much this baby is going to love you. Sure, it'll hurt today, but tomorrow, well, tomorrow, Van, you'll be a Mommy," Joe said, stroking her hand.

"I love you, too," Vanessa whispered. "But what if this baby doesn't love me?"

"Vanessa, of course the baby's going to love you! You're wonderful. You're so giving, and funny. And gorgeous. You'll be the hot mom," Joe grinned before leaning down to kiss her.

"OK, I think I'm ready," Vanessa smiled, but soon her eyes were once again filled with pain.

"Ugh! This kid is going to be SO grounded!" Vanessa shrieked through her teeth as she was wheeled down into the delivery room.

--

Joe cringed as Vanessa squeezed his hand so hard it turned white. She was screaming so loud the windows shook, so loud that the swear words that she was yelling were barely audible.

But then suddenly, the screams ended with a relieved sigh and a watery cry.

Joe's breath caught in his throat.

Vanessa squeezed Joe's hand tiredly. When Joe looked at her, tears were rolling down her face.

"A baby. We have a baby!" she said tiredly.

"Congratulations! Take a look at your beautiful baby girl!" Dr. Matthews said, handing Vanessa a pink bundle. The second the baby was placed in her mother's arms, her crying stopped, and her eyes closed.

"A girl, Joe, it's a girl!" Vanessa choked out, cradling the baby close to her.

Joe nodded, smiling like an idiot.

"I'll leave you three alone," Dr. Matthews said with a smile.

"She's beautiful," Joe whispered, planting a kiss on Vanessa's forehead.

Vanessa nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Can I assume those are happy tears?" Joe asked, gazing at his daughter.

"Yes; they're happy tears," Vanessa sniffled. "I can't believe we have a daughter!"

"Me either. I guess this means the Swami is dead," Joe laughed.

Vanessa laughed, wiping away her tears.

They were silent for a few minutes.

"Oh, Joe! We still don't have a name!" Vanessa said suddenly.

"You choose," Joe said, leaning down to brush his fingers against the baby's soft skin.

"No, I want you to choose. I was being horrible to you back there. You didn't deserve that. You were being nothing but kind and sweet. So you pick," Vanessa said, looking up at Joe.

"Are you sure?" Joe asked, hesitant.

"Positive. You pick her first name and I'll pick her second," Vanessa smiled, squeezing Joe's hand.

"OK. Well, I like Alexis. You know, in Greek, it means helper and defender of mankind. I think it would be kinda cool for our baby to defend mankind. And she looks like an Alexis, doesn't she?" Joe said as the baby opened her impossibly blue eyes. "We can call her Alex for short.

"Alex. Alexis," Vanessa repeated. "I think that's perfect."

Joe smiled.

"Hi, baby. You probably have no idea what the he-heck I'm saying, but I'll say it anyway. Your mommy and I, we already love you so much, and I just know that you're going to make us love you a thousand times more over the years. Well, as long as you don't do drugs, or fail school or something. Ow! I was kidding, Van! Anyway, you're going to have two Grandmas and a Grandpa, an Uncle Frank, and an Aunt Nancy, that is if Frank ever get's around to proposing, an Aunt Bess, who you should _not_ believe when she says it's good to spend Daddy's money, and a Mommy and Daddy who are going to love you more than anything in the world. Oh, and your name is Alexis, by the way, you probably shouldn't forget that," Joe laughed, but trailed off when small fingers wrapped tightly around his index finger.

Emotion burst through Joe, and he pressed his lips together, not knowing whether to smile or to cry.

Vanessa smiled when she saw a tear roll down her husband's face, and brushed it away.

"Do you want to hold her now?" she asked. Joe nodded mutely.

He perched on the bed beside Vanessa, holding the baby closely. He felt the warmth from Alexis' body and smiled.

"OK, so I picked Alexis. What did you want her middle name to be?" Joe asked, his eyes locked on the little girl's face.

Vanessa smiled.

"Iola. I want her middle name to be Iola," she said.

Joe looked up, shocked.

"Are you sure?" Joe asked.

Vanessa nodded. "I know how much you loved her, Joe, and I know it would mean a lot to you, which means it means a lot to me. So, yes. I want her middle name to be Iola."

A smile broke out on Joe's face. Her leaned over, careful not to squash Alexis, and kissed Vanessa.

"I love you so much," Joe whispered in her ear.

"I love you," Vanessa said, before shifting her eyes down towards her daughter.

"So, Alexis Iola Hardy?" Joe asked.

Vanessa nodded.

"I think that sounds perfect."

--

"Go fish," Nancy smiled.

"Come ON!" Frank groaned, dropping all his cards. "I already have most of the deck in my hands!"

"Well, sorry, honey, but it's not my fault that you have yet to master Go Fish," Nancy teased, planting a kiss on Frank's lips.

They broke apart just in time to see Joe enter the waiting room, looking flushed and happy.

Everyone (Laura, Fenton, Nancy, Frank, and Andrea) stood up.

"It's a girl," Joe said happily, smiling as everyone gasped and came up to hug him.

"OK, Alexis is going to grow up without a father if you guys don't let go soon!" Joe choked out, and everyone backed away.

"Her name is Alexis?" Nancy asked, tears in her eyes. Joe nodded proudly.

"Alexis Iola Hardy. Alex for short," he said, grinning.

"Did you say Iola?" Frank asked, surprise etching itself across his face.

"It was Vanessa's idea," Joe grinned.

Everyone in the room smiled.

"Oh, I can't stand it!" Laura exclaimed. "Can we see her now?"

"Oh, right. Yeah, come this way," Joe said, motioning for everyone to follow.

--

Vanessa was just getting comfortable in her room, relishing the feeling of her own clothes, when a knock sounded at the door and Joe's handsome face poked through the opening.

"We have some visitors," Joe grinned, opening the door the rest of the way.

Vanessa smiled tiredly as everyone poured into the room and immediately turned their attention to the baby snuggled in her arms.

"Oh, my God! She's so beautiful!" Nancy sobbed, leaning against Frank.

Vanessa and Joe beamed.

"Mom, look!" Vanessa whispered. Tears rolled down Andrea's face as she gazed at the face of her grand-daughter.

"Honey, she's beautiful," Andrea whispered, leaning her head on Vanessa's shoulder.

"I'll second that," Laura cried, leaning in over the bed.

"Good job, son," Fenton said, pulling Joe into a hug.

"On what? Getting Vanessa pregnant or the actual baby?" Joe grinned.

Everybody laughed as Fenton swatted at Joe's head.

"Good job, baby brother," Frank said as he and Nancy both pulled him into a hug.

"Ah, ah, Frank, you can't call me that anymore. No, from this point on, I'll only refer to baby daddy," Joe laughed and Frank made a motion much like Fenton's earlier one.

Laura looked at her husband.

"Oh, right!" Fenton exclaimed, taking a gift bag from Laura. "This is for the baby."

Vanessa handed Alexis to Joe and took the bag, peeking inside.

"Aw! Thank you! It's adorable!" she gushed, pulling a soft brown teddy bear from the bags depths.

Everybody immediately began to gush over Alexis again, so caught up in the baby's delicate features that they failed to notice the look Laura gave Fenton, and then look he gave back.

It was a look of relief, safety, and the urgency now forgotten. Everything would be OK now.

Or at least that's what they thought.

* * *

**A/N: OK. Well, there's the first chapter. Don't expect all of the chapters to be quite that long; there was just a lot to say in this one.**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts and comments on what was good and what could be improved on.**

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew or and characters associated with them. Unless I created them, cuz those are totally mine.**

**A/N: OK, I know I said that Vanessa and Joe lived in a apartment, but now they live in a small townhouse. Who knows, maybe they moved after Alexis was born.**

**Thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter! I'm glad everyone liked it.**

**I hope you like this:**

A loud cry broke though the night, startling Joe enough to fall out of bed.

He wiped his eyes and glanced at the clock, where the glowing red numbers told him that it was just after 2 a.m.

"Are you kidding?" Joe grumbled, getting up and walking into Alexis' room.

Joe gently picked the baby up from the crib, and sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the yellow room.

"You know, I would say 'Good morning, Princess', but you technically can't say that until you've actually gone to sleep. Which you haven't really let me do," Joe murmured to the baby.

Alexis' crys slowly stopped, and she raised her tiny fist in the air.

"I suppose I should check your diaper now," Joe sighed. "Because it certainly smells like you need a change. _OR_, we could go and tell Mommy that you're hungry, and have her discover this all on her own. She, somehow, has slept through all of your tears, while I have gotten up the past _four times_. Yeah, it's really been that many."

Joe slowly got up and carried Alexis' into Joe and Vanessa's bedroom.

"Vanessa, wake up," he said, holding Alexis tightly with one arm, and shaking his wife with the other.

"What?" Vanessa said, getting up. "Is she hungry?" Joe looked at her.

"How did you sleep through that?" he asked. Vanessa looked sheepish as she pulled something from her ears.

"Earplugs?" Joe asked in disbelief.

"Oh, my God! I'm a horrible mother! I haven't got any sleep in like three months, and I wasn't thinking, and I seriously had the best sleep I've had in a long time just now, but I didn't hear my own baby! She could have been on fire and I wouldn't have even opened my eyes!" Vanessa cried, taking the baby from Joe.

"You are not a horrible mother. But think about it Van, I haven't got any sleep either!!" he exclaimed, sitting down beside her.

"You've gotten more than me! You sleep through 2 out of three midnight changing/feedings/cuddlings," Vanessa said, holding the baby close to her chest.

"I do?" Joe asked. Vanessa nodded.

"I've never seen anyone sleep so soundly," she added.

"Funny, Frank tells me the same thing," Joe said, smiling.

"Well, your brother speaks the truth," Vanessa said, finishing up with Alexis.

"I'll be sure to tell him that, he really needs an ego boost. I heard Nancy beat him twenty-eight times at Go, Fish," Joe laughed.

Vanessa giggled before scrunching up her nose.

"I think she needs a diaper change," Vanessa said, handing her to Joe.

Joe sighed.

"I should have known our plan wouldn't work," he whispered to Alex.

--

"Nooooooo! No! No! NO!" Joe moaned, slapping his alarm clock several times.

"It cannot possibly be seven already," Vanessa said, rolling over.

"You're right. It's not seven. Let's go back to sleep and sue the alarm clock company in the morning," Joe grumbled, wrapping an arm over Vanessa.

Just as they had gotten comfortable, a loud shriek echoed through the baby monitor.

"Nooooooo!" Vanessa groaned. "Something is seriously wrong with that girl's internal clock!"

"We'll sue her, too," Joe grumbled, holding Vanessa tighter to him.

"No, we gotta get up!" Vanessa said, pulling herself up.

"No!" Joe said, pulling the pillow over his head. Vanessa almost laughed at the clock, red numbers proclaiming seven thirty.

Vanessa put her hands on her hips when an idea suddenly came to her.

She bent down, until her lips were touching Joe's ear.

"GET UP!" she shrieked, jumping back as Joe shot up in bed

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Joe exclaimed

"Oh, honey! You're up! Would you mind helping me get Alexis ready?" Vanessa asked sweetly.

"You are an evil, evil person!" Joe grumbled, shoving the covers aside.

"You know you love me for it!" Vanessa called as she made her way down the hall.

When Joe finally staggered into Alexis' room, Vanessa was already positioned at the changing table, murmuring to her daughter.

"Honey, you know I'm thankful that you don't sleep like your father, but it would be nice if you got up at a normal person time," Vanessa said, disposing of the dirty diaper.

"Daddy would be so happy, he'd buy you a car," Joe yawned.

"Oh, yes. That would be smart. Buying a car sixteen years in advance," Vanessa said sarcastically.

"Technically, it would only be fifteen year, eight months and twenty eight days," Joe said as Vanessa settled in the rocking chair with Alexis.

"You would think she'd full, but no, she eats like her father," Vanessa laughed.

"You should be mighty proud," Joe smiled.

"Oh, I am," Vanessa said.

"Well, I'll let you two finish up," Joe said. "And no, I am not going back to bed. I'm going to make breakfast."

"OK," Vanessa said.

"Any suggestions?" Joe asked.

"Anything's fine," Vanessa shrugged, to the displeasure of Alexis.

Joe hid a smile as he began to walk towards the kitchen, and did a mental countdown.

"But Alexis would really love some French toast!" Vanessa called after him.

Joe laughed. "She doesn't have any teeth!"

"Yeah, but I think the delicious smell of the French toast will lure out her teeth!" Vanessa said. "And then I won't have to do this ten times a day!"

--

"I am so glad its Saturday," Vanessa said, sitting next to Joe, who was playing with Alexis on the couch. Well, he was playing, and Alexis was watching.

"Why?" Joe asked, pulling the Barbie out of Alexis' reach before she could grab the hair.

"Because," Vanessa said mysteriously. "You can watch Alexis, while Nancy and I go shopping!"

"That's not fair!" Joe cried, placing Alexis in the (as he referred to it) 'hanging-bouncy chair thing'.

"How is it unfair?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't know, it just seems like the appropriate answer," Joe shrugged.

Vanessa laughed. "So what are you guys doing?"

"Well, it's a long story," Joe said, turning pink.

"Joe…" Vanessa said, giving him a look. Joe sighed.

'Well, you see, somebody has been going around killing people, and then they killed Ken- but we haven't gotten to that part yet- so Barbie enlists Theresa to help find out who killed her boyfriend. It turns out it was Theresa the whole time. She was jealous that Barbie got the guy, so she decided if she couldn't have him, no one would," he blurted.

"Oh, my God! You're playing Barbie detective!" Vanessa laughed.

"Shut up!" Joe mumbled.

Vanessa just kept laughing.

"I'm teaching our daughter feminism!" Joe insisted. "Barbie is enlisting the help of another female, and together, without the help of males, they, well, Barbie, solves the case and earns fame all on they're own! It's a good lesson for her! She doesn't need any males! Especially boyfriends! Girl power, baby!" He looked at his daughter at this last part.

"She doesn't understand any of that! You just like playing with them!" Vanessa giggled.

"You won't tell anybody, will you?" Joe asked worriedly. Vanessa wiped her eyes.

"I won't, promise. Well, except maybe Nancy…" Vanessa said, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Nancy? You don't mean my possible-future-sister- in law Nancy? My brother's girlfriend-who-will-tell-him-anything Nancy?" Joe asked, horrified.

"That's the one. But don't worry, Joe. I'm sure they won't tease you for more than ten years," Vanessa giggled, planting kisses on both Joe and Alexis' foreheads.

Vanessa could hear Joe grumbling for a moment before he suddenly switched to a high pitched voice.

"Oh, my God! They killed Kenny!"

--

"…And as I left the room, all I could hear was "Oh, my God! They killed Kenny!'" Vanessa laughed and Nancy doubled over.

"Oh, you really married quite the character," she said, wiping her eyes. Vanessa nodded.

"Hey, speaking of marriage, what's going on with you and Frank? Has he popped the question yet?" Vanessa asked, taking a bite of her frozen yogurt.

"I don't know. We've been dating for four years, we live together, we love each other, but sometimes I think Frank will never propose," Nancy sighed, playing with her own dessert.

"God. That boy is slow. He's been in love with you for what? Six years? More? He obviously wants to spend the rest of his life with you. That little commitment-phobe," Vanessa said. "I wished he'd hurry up. I can't wait to be sisters-in-law."

"Aw. That's sweet, but the way things are going, by the time we're sisters-in-law, a cat will be president and we'll all be living on the moon- save the underwater colonies," Nancy sighed. "That cat better give me a medal for being so patient.

"Hey, if he doesn't, I will," Vanessa laughed. "It must be a family thing though. It took Joe ages to propose to me."

"Hey! You can't talk! The point is that you're married NOW, _and_ you have a baby. Therefore, you win. Just don't tell that to Joe; he loves winning," Nancy grumbled.

"Don't I know it," Vanessa muttered. 'But don't worry, Nance. If Frank doesn't propose soon, I'll pressure Joe into pressuring him into doing it."

"I want Frank to propose because he loves me, not because you forced him to," Nancy said.

"No, Joe would. I don't want to get on Frank's bad side," Vanessa shuddered. "And Nancy, here is a little piece of information that may shock you. Frank doesn't love you, he's obsessed with you. He can't go five minutes without saying something about you. And that was even before you got together. You should have seen the look Callie got on her face when Frank talked about you. Oh, my God! Callie!"

"What? What about Callie?" Nancy asked.

"Oh, she's going to hate me! I completely forgot to tell her I have a baby, let alone the fact that I was pregnant!" Vanessa cried.

"Where is Callie?" Nancy asked.

"When you and Frank moved in together, she moved to Connecticut. She said she wouldn't be able to handle seeing you two together. Even though she broke up with him," Vanessa said distractedly, punching in a number on her cell-phone.

"Hi, Callie," Vanessa cringed. Nancy could hear Callie's bubbly voice come through the phone-line.

"Callie, I have something to tell you, and it might make you hate me," Vanessa said. "I-I had a baby. About three months ago. I'm so sorry! With everything going on, I just forgot to tell you!"

Nancy could hear Callie though the phone still, even though the brightness in her voice had disappeared.

"You don't hate me, do you?" Vanessa asked. Callie's voice was once again cheerful. "Oh, thank God! Yeah, her name is Alexis Iola Hardy, she has blond hair, impossibly blue eyes…and you're one of the God-mothers!"

Nancy eyed Vanessa. Not only was she one of Alexis' God-mothers, but so was Laura, Andrea and now Callie. She just kept sticking on new ones, as Joe did God-fathers. They really were perfect for each other.

"And you know what else? Frank and Nancy are getting married!"

Nancy bugged her eyes out, and made hand gestures, while Vanessa just focused on the phone.

"I'm sorry; Cal, but they really do love each other. OK, I'll talk to you later. Bye," Vanessa said, shutting her phone.

"Why did you say that?!" Nancy blurted.

"Because I had to make her less mad at me!" Vanessa cried.

--

As Nancy turned onto Vanessa's street, the sound of her pounding heart filled her ears.

Surrounding the house was at least a dozen police cars.

Flashbacks of several unfamiliar houses, surrounded by police cars filled her mind.

Nancy heard Vanessa gasp and sped down the street.

Both women jumped out of the car and scurried towards the house, running through the open door.

The sight before them was relieving, but scary none of the less.

The front window was smashed, and the furniture was all knocked over, Barbie's lying with they're heads pulled off.

Before a word was even said, Vanessa rushed over to Joe, who was cradling a crying Alexis (who looked perfectly fine) and sporting a black eye.

"Someone broke in," was all he said before he pulled Vanessa into a hug.

**A/N: Well?**

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. **

**A.N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!!**

**And sorry it took so long to update, I've been swamped.**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

"W-what happened?" Vanessa asked, careful not to squish Alexis.

"Someone broke in," Joe repeated.

"How? You were here!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"I guess they saw you leave and figured nobody was home so they, as you can probably tell, smashed the window and climbed in. I was in the kitchen with Alexis, and came running in. Whoever it was took one look at me and tried to run. But, he slipped on the Barbie, the one who's beheaded, and fell. But before I knew it, he was up again, and punching me in the face. He tried to run, but I grabbed his ankle and he fell. On top of me. Which wasn't a great position, because he kicked me, grabbed something and ran. I don't know what he got and I was going to run after him, but Alexis started crying, and I remembered I have a child who is more important than me smashing some guy's face in," Joe said, releasing Vanessa.

"So you're OK? Alexis is OK?" Vanessa asked with tears in her eyes.

"Everyone's fine," Joe said reassuringly.

"And you have no idea what they took?" Vanessa asked.

"No. All I know is that it was on that table," Joe said, bouncing Alexis.

Vanessa closed her eyes and thought for a minute.

"Her teddy bear. It was Alexis' teddy bear," Vanessa said.

"Which one? The one Mom and Dad gave her?" Joe asked.

"No, the one that the people at work gave me," Vanessa said, taking Alexis out of Joe's arms.

"Why on earth would they want that?" Nancy asked, startling both Joe and Vanessa, who hadn't noticed her.

Joe shrugged.

Just then, Frank, Laura and Fenton burst through the still open front door.

"What happened? Is everyone alright?" Laura asked, gasping at Joe's eye.

"Everyone's fine, Mom. Someone broke in," Joe said, giving his mother a hug hello.

"Was anything stolen?" Frank asked, unconsciously wrapping an arm around Nancy's shoulder.

"Just one of Alexis' teddy bears," Joe said, untangling himself from Laura's arms.

"Which one?" Both Laura and Fenton asked seriously.

"Just one from Vanessa's work friends. Why?" Joe asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Joe, we're old, we don't get much excitement in life," Laura answered tiredly after a moment's hesitation.

"OK…" Joe said.

"Why would someone break in just to steal a teddy bear?" Frank asked, furrowing his brow.

Everyone shrugged, once again missing the looks Fenton and Laura exchanged.

--

"Do you have the bear?" A cold voice asked, leaning back in their chair.

"Yeah, boss. I got it right here," said a dopey sounding (and looking) thug.

"Excellent," the 'boss' said, his thin lips curling up into an evil grin. 'Hand it over."

The thug tossed the bear, which 'the boss' caught deftly in mid-air.

Using a small thin blade, the owner of the voice sliced off the bear's head, allowing the fluff to fall out.

He reached his hand into the bear's filling, and pulled it up empty.

"What? You fool! This is the wrong bear! Do you hear me? The WRONG BEAR!" The boss exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! That Jerry Hardy guy starting attacking me! I grabbed the first--," The thug's voice was drowned out by the shot of the pistol.

"And its Joe Hardy, stupid," the boss said, giving the thug once last glance before picking up the paper.

His only response was a thud on the floor.

--

Fenton Hardy sat across from his sons and Nancy, feeling quite anxious.

"So, what's up Dad?" Joe asked, scooting his chair farther away from Nancy and Frank's (yes, they were sharing…both the chair and each other's spit).

"Get your brother's attention first," Fenton said, also looking a bit disgusted.

"OK," Joe said, grinning. "Ew! Dad! You're a porn-star?"

Fenton gave Joe a look as Frank broke away from Nancy.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"Never mind. So Dad, you called us here why?" Joe asked, biting back a grin.

"It's about the break in," Fenton said seriously.

"Dad, I really don't think it's anything to worry about," Joe said.

"I didn't either. Until I got this note," Fenton said, handing the note to Frank.

Frank read the letter out loud:

_"Dear Fenton:_

_Not worried about the break in at your son's? Thinking it was just a coincidence that a teddy bear was stolen?_

_Well, it wasn't, and you should be worried._

_We know about the micro-chip. Don't deny anything. We're smarter than you think. _

_So you have exactly four hours from the time you get this note (we're watching; we'll know when you got it) to bring the micro chip, teddy and all, to our meeting place._

_Meeting place number four, to be exact._

_See you soon, old friend._

_Singed,_

_T.I.M."_

Everyone looked at Fenton.

"Dad? Who's Tim?" Joe asked.

"No, it's not Tim," Nancy said, leaning over to look at the letter. "It's T dot I dot M."

"Exactly," Fenton said, "Can you guess what it stands for?"

"The International Monkey?" Joe guessed. "Turtle Instant Messaging…?"

Frank shot Joe a look.

Meanwhile, Nancy had a look of deep concentration on her face.

"The Invisible Man!" She blurted, covering her mouth with her hands.

Fenton gave her a weak smile. "Correct."

Frank and Joe stared at their father.

"The Invisible Man? Are you kidding me?" Frank asked.

"Dad, what did you get involved with?" Joe asked aghast. "The Invisible Man is like, FBI's most wanted. I don't think there's anything he hasn't done! Murder, rape, burglary, kidnapping…" Joe's voice trailed off. "You don't think he'd--?"

"I'm afraid he might, son," Fenton said grimly.

"And what did he mean by 'old friend'?" Nancy asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

Fenton bowed his head.

"Dad…?" Frank said, leaning forward in his seat.

"You see some things you can't escape from. Secrets you can't run from, scars that never heal," Fenton started.

"Dad," Joe asked, mock serious. "Are you about to tell us you're a spy?"

Everyone laughed.

Fenton gave Joe a serious look.

"Oh…" Joe said eyes wide.

"No, Joe, I'm not going to tell you I'm a spy. I'm going to tell you how I ran from one," Fenton said.

Everyone was silent.

"You know that I was a private investigator. Someone who found what you were looking for, someone to un-earth secrets that had long ago been buried. Secrets that no one can explain. Secrets that could change the world. Secrets that lost people's lives. I'm sorry to say that I have some of those secrets; one's so horrible that they had to be hidden. Not destroyed, for they hold many answers. The only people who know about these secrets are your mother… and the Invisible Man. And the only reason they know…is because the secrets are about them.

So when Alexis was born, we saw the opportunity. We downloaded the secrets onto a micro-chip, and hid it inside the teddy bear we gave your daughter, Joe.

We knew it would potentially put your lives in stake, but it had to be done.

These secrets… I can't tell you all of them, I wish I could, but I can't.

When I was young, I had a best friend, as most people do. We grew up together, went to school together…worked together.

This best friend, as we grew up, I knew he was getting involved with some shady stuff. Not the particulars, just general…badness.

A few months after we turned twenty, I was over at my friend's house, and he got this real shady phone call. One week later, a bank was robbed.

Another time, he got this letter, wouldn't tell me what it was. One week later, a young girl was kidnapped. He wouldn't let me over after that. But I knew something happened, because they later found this girl, dead. First raped, and then killed.

Does any of this sound familiar to you? Think back to Joe's previous statement," Fenton said, taking a deep breath.

"_I don't think there's anything he hasn't done! Murder, rape, burglary, kidnapping…"_

"Oh, my god!" Nancy took in a breath, the first to realize what he was getting at.

"Dad," Frank whispered. "No."

"Yes, boys, Nancy. I was best friends with the Invisible Man. And that's how the story begins. My best friend, we'll call him Tim for now, told me all about the group he was in, that he was responsible for everything. He said it was the best choice he ever made, and he did feel guilty, but it was so worth it. He told me to 'pledge', to join up. But to do that, you had to pass the four tests. Burglary, kidnapping, rape, murder," Fenton said, pain filling his eyes. "And I passed all four tests."

--

"Did you have a good nap, baby?" Vanessa asked, picking up Alexis from her crib and bringing her over to the rocking chair.

Alexis gurgled in response.

"I bet your hungry," Vanessa said, holding the baby with one, and undoing the buttons on her shirt with the other.

They sat in silence for the next few minutes.

A crash downstairs shook Vanessa from her thoughts. She gently pulled Alexis away from her chest, and buttoned her shirt back up.

Just as she was standing up, holding Alexis tightly, a masked figure appeared at the bedroom door.

"Pack it up," the figure said coldly. "You're coming with us."

--

"Dad, no," Joe said, shaking his head. Fenton just nodded his head sadly.

Nancy had gone pale, and backed away from Fenton unconsciously.

Frank just stared at his father, his role model, his friend. How could he have done such awful things?

"I know. I sound horrible," Fenton said. "But please, let me explain first."

He was greeted by silence.

"It was easy enough to rob someone's house. I just picked the lock on my neighbor's house and stole the stereo. Trashed the place a bit, left the door open. Easy.

But the kidnapping part was a little harder. They had pre-picked the girl I was supposed to grab. All I had to do was make sure I wasn't seen. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

So one day when the girl, Serena Morgan, was walking home from the mail-box, I saw the opportunity. I stuffed her in the backseat of my car, and drove off. I brought her back to my apartment, told her to make herself comfortable. She was so scared, shaking. I didn't want to see her like that, so I went into the kitchen and got her something to eat. She looked afraid to eat it, like it might be poisoned. I had to take a bite to prove it wasn't.

When she was eating, I finally took the time to realize just how beautiful she was. Long, blonde hair, blue eyes, gorgeous.

Over the next two weeks or so, she became more and more comfortable around me, even though I knew she was still scared.

I was too. Because the next thing I knew, I realized I was falling in love with her. There was no way I could kill her now.

So then I did the next hardest thing. I turned myself in. I went to the FBI; I told them if I stayed out of jail, I would help them track down the group, who were well known.

The Chief agreed, as long as I didn't back out. I brought down Serena to explain.

We all agreed that to make it more plausible, we would have to kill off Serena.

And that's how Serena Morgan became Laura Simons. But you would know her better as Laura Hardy."

A collective gasp was heard throughout the room.

"You kidnapped…Mom?" Joe asked. Fenton nodded.

"After Serena -Laura- agreed to change her identity; it was easy enough to fake the rest.

The group quickly allowed me entrance. I learned as much as I could about everyone, and it didn't take me long to figure out where I knew them from. They were police officers, every one of them. Ex-police officers of course. Smart ones at that.

And because of that little advantage, it didn't take them long to figure out what was going on.

But it was too late. The FBI already had them.

That's when I realize how much I enjoyed putting those villains behind bars. It felt good, like an accomplishment. That's when I decided I was going to become a police officer.

Unfortunately, just after Frank was born, Tim escaped prison. He came looking for me, threatening us for a while. But he knew it was too big a risk.

So again, Tim disappeared."

"Wow," Nancy breathed. "That's quite a complicated story!"

"Oh, but I'm not done yet," Fenton smiled. "Fast forward seventeen years. A death shook up life as we knew it. But something was wrong, not quite right. I couldn't put my finger on it. Until Christmas, that is."

Frank furrowed his brows, wondering what his father could be talking about. Or better yet, why his father had stopped talking all together.

The doorbell rang through the silence.

"Dad…are you going to get that?" Frank asked. Fenton shook his head, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"No. Joe is," Fenton said, looking up at his youngest son.

"Uh, OK," Joe said, getting up and walking towards the front door.

The sight on the other side, he knew it would scar him for the rest of his life.

"Iola?"

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? And I am not a computer smarty pants or anything, so I don't if you can download things onto micro-chips. I'm kinda stupid in that area. All I know is how to type.**

**Bad? Terrible? Great? Good?**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

**A/N: Ack!! It seems like forever since I've updated! I'm so sorry! I'll find a way to make it up to you!**

**I've been as busy as a person could possibly be this week. **

**I'm lucky I found time to write this!! But it was very limited time, so if it sucks, I apologize.**

* * *

"Iola?" Joe stuttered. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hi, Joe," Iola said softly, stepping through the door way.

Yes, it was definatly her. He hair was longer, and curling softly, she was taller and thinner, but it was definatly her. Joe looked into her eyes, and the apology that was there.

Joe wanted to break eye contact, he wanted to look away but he found he couldn't. The familiar eyes had him hypnotized.

Joe couldn't answer. _'It's not her. It's not her…' _he tried to tell himself, but then Iola smiled at him, and hesitantly reached up and wrapped her arms around Joe's neck.

Joe automatically raised his arms. He unconsciously buried his head in her hair and inhaled deeply. She smelled the same.

When he realized what he was doing, he backed away immediately.

"Are you really…is that really you?" Joe stuttered, peering closely at the girl.

Iola nodded.

"How?" Joe asked, feeling a little sick.

Just then Fenton came into the room.

"Come into the living room," Fenton said, feeling Joe lean on him slightly.

Joe nodded, feeling weak. He sat back in his chair, dazed.

"Oh, my God!" Frank exclaimed, jumping out of his chair, knocking Nancy over in the process. "Iola?"

"Hey, Frank," Iola said softly, reaching up for a hug.

Frank hugged her back, giving Fenton a suspicious look over her shoulder.

They pulled away, and Fenton stepped back to offer Iola his chair.

Iola sat down nervously, crossing her legs.

Nancy broke the silence.

"I'm Nancy," she said, offering Iola a warm smile.

"I'm Iola," Iola replied, replying with a smile of her own.

"As in Joe's girlfriend? I thought you were dead!" Nancy exclaimed, and then turned to look at Frank. "You said she was dead!"

"I thought she was!" Frank said, giving Nancy an innocent look.

"I did too," Joe said, sitting up. "And why did I think that, Dad?"

Fenton shifted.

"Remember those secrets I was talking about?" Everyone nodded. "Well, I guess you could say Iola is one of them. But I think she should explain," Fenton said, giving Iola an encouraging look.

Everyone looked at Iola, who shifted under their gazes.

"Before I start, I just want to say sorry to Joe. I'm sorry I left, and you have no idea how much I missed you," Iola said, looking directly at Joe.

"I missed you too, Iola. But I have to know, why did you leave?" Joe asked, the hurt clear in his eyes.

Iola sighed and looked down at her lap.

"Well, you see, my dad owed a lot of money to a lot of bad people. I'm not going to get into detail about that. But the Assassin's struck a deal with him. They'd pay off all the money he owed, to everyone he owed, just as long as he joined them. We all agreed that he should go. But that was the winter my dad broke his hip shoveling, remember? Well, anyway. It was clear that he wouldn't be able to join, so I volunteered. I was really the only option. My mom couldn't do it; she had to take care of my dad. And Chet couldn't…because he's Chet. I didn't want to go, and they didn't want to let me. But I knew I had to, for everyone's safety. For my family's and my friend's. The Assassins helped stage my death, and they got me a new identity. I've been living in New York City by myself ever since," Iola said, finally looking up.

Everyone was silent.

"So…so, you're an Assassin?" Joe asked, clenching his fists slightly.

"Not anymore," Iola shook her head. "We kind of…disbanded after Al Roussasa died last year."

"_Last_ year? I thought he died during the case!" Nancy exclaimed, looking at Frank. "You said he died during the case!"

"That's what I thought!" Frank exclaimed. "But we saw him fall!"

"That was staged, too," Iola said.

Joe finally decided to speak up.

"So what's your name now?" he asked quietly.

"Well, after I stopped going to the meetings and stuff, I officially changed it back to Iola Morton. But for a couple years, my name was Mallory Carmichael," Iola said.

There was a moment of silence.

"Dad?" Joe said suddenly. "Can I speak to Iola alone for minute?"

Frank, Nancy and Fenton looked at each other in silent agreement, got up and left the room.

Nancy hung behind for a second, looking Joe right in the eyes before leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"It'll be OK, Joe. We're all here for you," she said, smiling at him.

Joe smiled back weakly and nodded.

Nancy looked at Iola for a second before following Frank and Fenton.

Iola looked at Joe.

Joe looked at Iola.

Silence roared in their ears.

"Was that your girlfriend?" Iola asked, shifting in place.

"Nancy? God, no! She's Frank's girlfriend!" Joe blurted.

"What about Callie?" Iola asked.

"She and Frank broke up a couple of years ago. She moved out to Connecticut when Frank and Nancy moved in together," Joe explained.

"Really?" Iola asked. Joe nodded. "Wow, Connecticut…"

"So…how have you been?" Joe asked.

"I've been OK," Iola said nodding. "And you?"

"I've been missing you," Joe answered truthfully.

"I missed you too, Joe. You have no idea how many times I've picked up the phone to call you, tell you I loved you, that I was OK," Iola said. "Ironically, knowing you thought I was dead killed me."

"Then why didn't you call? And how did my dad find you?" Joe asked.

"I couldn't call, Joe. They made me promise to only have contact with my family. That's it," Iola said.

"That doesn't answer how my dad found you," Joe said.

"Well, last year at Christmas, he was in New York on business. He saw me in the streets one day. I saw him too and tried to run. But I guess that got him curious because the next thing I knew, he was on my doorstep holding a whole bunch of files. I finally admitted who I really was, and we had a big talk about everything that had happened. Please don't be mad at him, Joe. He wanted to tell you so bad, but the Assassin's had me under a contract, so he couldn't," Iola said, getting up and sitting in the chair that Nancy and Frank had been in.

Iola brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and Joe was hit by the thought of just how pretty she was.

Joe bowed his head at the thought.

"Hey," Iola said, putting her hand on Joe's knee. "You forgive me, right?"

Joe looked up and nodded.

"I forgive you."

And before they knew what was happening, their lips met in a kiss.

--

Frank, Nancy and Fenton were sitting around the kitchen table, drinking water.

"Wow," Frank said. "I understand why you couldn't tell us."

"Totally," Nancy agreed. "I actually admire you for respecting Iola's wishes!"

Frank nodded.

There was a moment of silence.

"Should we go check on them?" Fenton asked.

"No, let them be. It's not like they're making out or anything," Frank said. "They have a lot to talk about. I'm sure Iola has a lot to tell Joe. And I bet Joe has something to say too."

"It must be so hard for Joe," Nancy said. "I mean, this is the girl he used to be in love with! Now he's married, and has a baby. How's he supposed to tell her that, especially after she's been gone for so long?"

Everyone took a moment to ponder this.

"I wouldn't want to be Joe right now," Frank said.

--

Just as they were both relaxing into the familiar kiss, a picture of Vanessa holding Alexis popped into Joe's mind.

At the exact same second, both Joe and Iola pulled away from the kiss.

Iola clapped a hand over her mouth, and Joe felt guilty beyond belief.

"I'm so sorry!" Iola exclaimed.

"Well, don't be sorry. I think it was both of us," Joe admitted.

There was an awkward silence.

"Iola, I hate to tell you this, but I'm married. I have a wife named Vanessa and a daughter," Joe admitted, looking away.

When he looked up, to his horror, Iola's eyes had filled up with tears. He felt his heart break for the woman he once loved.

"Oh, crap! Don't cry! Please, please don't cry!" Joe exclaimed, waving his arms at Iola.

"Oh…my…God!" Iola exclaimed, throwing her arms around Joe. "I'm so happy for you! You know, I would ask why I didn't get an invitation to the wedding, but I already know the answer.

Joe, shocked, put his arms around Iola.

"Thanks," he said, dazed. "I know it was horrible, but I thought you'd be more upset…"

"Why would I be upset?" Iola asked, pulling away and looking genuinely confused. "It's not like I expected you to pine for a 'dead' girl for the rest of you life. And while part of me will always love you, I'm also happy for you. And, just so you know, I didn't except you to get down on one knee the second you saw me. Truth is, I have a boyfriend."

Joe smiled at her.

"You have no idea how big a relief that is," he said. Iola laughed.

"So, you have a daughter! What's her name?" Iola asked excitedly.

"Her name is Alexis Iola Hardy," Joe smiled.

"Shut. Up." Iola said. "Shut up! You named your daughter after me?"

"It was Vanessa's idea," Joe grinned. "She knows all about you, and what happened. You're one of her heroes. She always says she wishes she was as 'spunky' as you."

"Well, this Vanessa person sounds like someone I would want to meet!" Iola laughed.

"Hey, what about this boyfriend of yours?" Joe asked.

"His name is Will. He's our age. Blond hair, blue eyes, 6'1". He's a police officer," Iola said shyly.

"So, basically, he's me," Joe grinned.

"Nu-uh!" Iola said.

"Admit it, Iola! You still want me! Not that I blame you," Joe said 'modestly', striking a pose.

"You're right, Joe. I've been pining for you. Love me, please?" Iola asked sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"That's more like it," Joe said, grinning and leaning back.

"For your information, Will is nothing like you. He's calmer, funnier, _taller, _and…he's just very un-Joe!" Iola said stubbornly.

"Ouch, talk about a sucker-punch!" Joe said, feigning hurt. "Not only is he taller than me, but you have the nerve to say he's funnier?"

Iola laughed.

"Gee, sorry. Here, let me kiss it better," Iola said, making an over-exaggerated kissing face.

"Ew! Iola cooties!" Joe exclaimed, his voice mimicking a young child's.

Anyone how had seen them right now would have thought they were crazy. But to Iola and Joe, this was just normal, bonding time. Something to smooth over the hurt from the past years. It was they're way of forgiving and forgetting.

--

Vanessa carefully folded some clothes that the tall man said to put in a suitcase.

She packed a few outfits for Alexis, and then some diapers.

When the man had his back turned, she discreetly tucked her cell-phone into her pocket.

She put Alexis in her carrier, and was roughly shoved down the stairs and into the back of an awaiting truck.

Alexis began to cry from the impact of Vanessa dropping, and the man gave her one final look before slamming the door closed.

Vanessa soothed the baby back to sleep, and looked around.

There wasn't a lot of room, and it was dark, but there was no way for the drivers to see her.

Or so she thought.

She felt a tear slip down her cheek as she pulled out her cell-phone and dialed a familiar number.

--

A half an hour later, Fenton, Nancy and Frank walked back down the hall towards the office.

Iola's infectious giggle and Joe's uncontrollable laughter filled the hall.

Nancy raised an eyebrow at Frank.

Fenton opened the door to the study, where Joe and Iola were sitting side-by-side, clutching their sides.

The sight of them just made Joe and Iola laugh harder.

"What's going on?" Frank asked, sitting down, and motioning for Nancy to come sit with him.

"N-nothing," Iola said between giggles. "Just catching up."

"Enough. We have to get back on task. We need a way to catch Tim before he does something horrible!" Fenton exclaimed.

"Who is Tim?" Iola asked, her laughter subsiding.

"You didn't tell her?" Fenton exclaimed. "Not in all that time?"

"I thought you already had!" Joe said innocently, raising his hands.

"Would someone tell me who Tim is?" Iola asked.

Just then, Joe's cell-phone rang.

He pulled it out of his pocket, and flipped it open when he saw Vanessa's number across the screen.

"Hey, babe! Do I ever have a story to--," Joe started, but was stopped by the sound of sobs.

"Joe, someone broke into the house. We're in the back of a truck, I don't know where they're taking us," Vanessa cried quietly. "Please help."

Joe was about to answer when he heard the sound of a scream, and then the phone line was disconnected.

He tried dialing the number, but all he got was the line disconnected message.

"Dad?" Joe said, swallowing hard. "How long has it been since you got the message.

Fenton looked at his watch and paled.

"Four and a half hours."

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? I'm going out of town for three days, but I'll post when I get back.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So….well….um…**

**OK, I have nothing to say.**

Vanessa felt a hand on her shoulder. The large man who had thrown her in the trunk had opened a window connecting the back to the driver's area.

She screamed as he pulled the cell phone from her hand and smashed it to the ground.

"You're lucky. I won't tell the boss about this, but you can be sure as hell that if you try something like this again, it's not going to be your head on line, it'll be your baby's," he said quietly, releasing Vanessa's shoulder.

The window closed again and Vanessa slumped against the wall of the truck. She rubbed her shoulder. Tears fell down her cheeks as she gently picked up Alexis and cradled her close.

She let her head fall back and turned her thoughts towards Joe. She said a silent prayer that he would find them.

--

Joe griped the edge of his chair, feeling dangerously sick.

"Joe, I'm so sorry. I lost track of time…" Fenton apologized, shaking his head.

"You're sorry?" Joe said, laughing bitterly. "You're sorry? Good, because this is all your fault! You could have destroyed those secrets; you could have hid them somewhere else, not somewhere that would put my family in danger! This could have been avoided! You didn't have to do this! You could have avoided hurting everyone!"

Frank felt Nancy squeeze his hand tightly. His stomach was turning, thinking about how he would react if he was Joe and Vanessa was Nancy. He wouldn't have been much calmer.

Fenton hung his head.

"I-I'm sorry, Joe. I really am. But you know I couldn't destroy those secrets. They're too important. But I will do everything in my power to find them," he said quietly.

"And I'll help," Frank said.

"Me too," Nancy agreed. A loud voice broke up the conversation.

"Well, thanks for inviting me to come along! There is no way that I'm being left out of this! Not after years of boring, normal life! Oh, goody! I've missed helping you guys with cases! But I feel really bad for you, Joe," Iola exclaimed, going from angry to excited to sad in the span of ten seconds. She placed a hand on Joe's shoulder.

The motion finally hit Joe. He had been here, kissing his supposedly dead ex-girlfriend while he could have been at home with his wife and baby, protecting them.

Joe rushed up and ran to the bathroom. Several retching sounds followed.

Nancy squeezed her eyes closed. It didn't seem like too long ago that she had been kidnapped, when in reality it had been just over five years. She didn't want anyone to have to experience what she went through, especially not Vanessa and the baby.

Frank got up and walked calmly towards the bathroom.

You could hear him murmuring to his brother quietly.

"Joe, do you remember when Nancy went missing?" Frank asked when Joe had straightened up.

Joe nodded.

"And do you remember promising me that we'd find her?" Frank asked, rubbing a hand up and down his brothers back.

Joe nodded again, feeling his eyes filling up with tears. He shook his head, thinking that men don't cry. But right now he didn't feel like a man; he felt like a little boy, lost and scared. Without Vanessa and Alexis, he was empty.

"Joe, I promise to you that we'll find them. Anyway, it's about time I returned the favor," Frank said.

Joe let a tear slip as Frank pulled him into a brotherly hug.

Joe returned the hug gratefully and backed away,

"That was a very risky chance you just took, Frank," Joe said.

"What do you mean?" Frank asked, looking at Joe.

"The chance of getting vomit on your shirt," Joe replied.

"Ew," Frank laughed, looking at his shoulder.

Joe managed a weak smile, one that Frank could see right through, all the way to the pain and hurt behind it.

"Come on," Frank said, slipping an arm around his brother's shoulder.

They walked back into the living room, slipping into everyone's concerned gazes.

"Is everything OK?" Fenton asked, concerned about his son.

"Not really. Vanessa and Alexis are still missing," Joe said bitterly.

Fenton and Joe had always had a good relationship, but Fenton feared it would crumble under the pressure of this.

"I guess we should call the police," Frank said.

Fenton's eyes widened.

"No!" he blurted, turning all eyes onto him. "We can't!"

"Why not?" Iola asked.

"Because…because there's more to the story," Fenton sighed.

Frank's shoulders slumped.

"You're not going to tell us something good, are you?" he asked.

Fenton shook his head.

"Why can't anything be just flowers and rainbows with you guys?" Iola asked.

"Did you tell her the first part of the story?" Frank asked. Iola nodded.

"And I'm appalled! Absolutely--," Iola was cut off by Fenton's stare. "...Sorry…"

There was a moment of silence before Fenton spoke again.

"You see, there was a contract both Laura and I had to sign before we could go through with the plan. It basically said that we had to stay away from each for the rest of our lives. We could never talk about what happened, and never talk again period. Basically erase what happened from history. But that was a problem, because not long after, we found ourselves in love. So we basically had to run away from the law just to get married. Everyone knows I was a police officer, and a private investigator, but barely anyone knows that Laura is my wife, and the mother of my children. If we report that Joe Hardy's wife and daughter are missing, it will be known everywhere that Joe, son of Laura and Fenton, was looking for them. And I can assure you the FBI is on top of everything. If they found out..." Fenton explained, trailing off meaningfully.

"So, we're basically on our own here?" Joe asked, a dull pounding in his head signaling the start of a major migraine.

Fenton nodded.

--

It felt like ages since Vanessa had been stuffed in the back of the truck, but it had probably been just around two hours.

She was now sitting in a very posh living room, surrounded by fancy furniture and expensive décor.

She was cradling Alexis in her arm, and sitting very, very still.

She knew her baby was hungry, but she felt embarrassed feeding her in front of all the big, scary men surrounding her.

"It's OK, Vanessa," boomed a loud voice through some un-seen speaker. "Feed your daughter. I can tell that she's hungry."

Vanessa looked around, alarmed.

"You're not going to find me in there, with you dear," the voice continued. "No need to be modest. Feed Alexis. You wouldn't want to deprive your child of her meal, would you?"

Vanessa hesitantly began to unbutton her blouse and held her daughter close.

"There. Now, I'm sure you're scared and upset," the voice said, sounding a little mechanical. "But you won't be here very long. That is, if your husband cooperates."

Vanessa shuddered, much to the displeasure of Alexis.

"Make yourself at home, dear. We wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable. Help yourself to any of the refreshments or electronics. And you needn't worry about being poisoned. If you're dead, we wouldn't have anything to bargain with, now would we?" the voice laughed evilly.

"Speaking of bargaining, you have your husband's cell phone number, don't you?"

--

Fenton, Frank, Iola, Joe and Nancy had been sitting around for the past half hour discussing the first move when Joe's cell-phone rang, the display screen proclaiming "Number Unknown".

"What's the point of paying for caller I.D. if people can pay to have their numbers un-listed?" Joe grumbled as he flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Ah, Mister Hardy! How are you? Mourning the loss of your wife and child?" Asked a cold voice.

"I would ask 'who is this?', but that seems much too cliché," Joe responded angrily.. "But please, feel free to tell me."

"This is the Invisible Man calling. You can call me Tim, for your convenience, not mine.

"Where's Vanessa? And Alexis? Are they OK?" Joe demanded.

"And I thought you were going for the un-cliché-ed approach," Tim chuckled.

"Answer. Me," Joe replied through gritted teeth.

"Now, now, Joseph," Tim responded. "There is no hostility needed. All I called to do is strike a little bargain…"

**A/N: I know this chapter is shorter than most, but I feel I've written everything that needs writing.** **I didn't want to bore you by babbling on. **

**And in case anyone was wondering, yes. Iola is in this for the long run.**

**Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my guilt.**

**A/N: I am SO SORRY!**

**I left you without an update for a week!**

**I went out of town, and I didn't realize I wouldn't have time to update before I left!!**

**I am such a bitch. And I don't use that word often, so you know I'm serious!**

**I was weighed down by guilt this whole trip.**

**I'm so sorry, that I'm going to write non-stop until I have posted one for each day that I missed. Which is nine. Oh, boy, that's a lot.**

**Oh, well.**

**At least I'll be able to live with myself after.**

**So…expect at least nine more chapters! **

* * *

"What kind of bargain?" Joe asked, hesitating slightly.

"A trade. You have something I want, and I know you would like your wife back," Tim said.

"Well, yeah. But I'd kinda like my daughter back, too," Joe replied.

"Of course. Now, I'll call you back in ten minutes, just so you can talk it over with your father, Frank, Nancy and Iola," Tim said, hanging up.

Joe stared at the phone in his hand. How had he known Iola, of all people, was there?

"Joe?" Nancy asked. Joe knew it was more of a question than concern.

"He wants to trade Alexis and Vanessa for the micro-teddy," Joe swallowed.

"Two things," Iola started. "First, micro-teddy? And second, what's going to happen if this Tom guy gets the chip?"

"Tim," Fenton corrected. "And I don't know for sure what he would do with the chip, or even why he wants them but it's for certain nothing good will come from him having them."

There was a moment of silence.

"And there's no way we could fool him? Send a fake bear maybe?" Iola asked.

"When he found out, he would be furious. It would just mean more harm for Vanessa and Alexis," Frank said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, and he would know because I'm pretty sure he has the place bugged," Joe added.

Fenton's eyes bugged out. "What would make you think that?"

"He knows that Iola is here," Joe answered, scanning the room.

This time is was Iola's eyes that popped out.

"Me? Am I going to be a problem? I can go back to the city…" Iola said, trailing off.

"It's OK, Iola. None of this is your fault," Nancy assured her.

Iola bowed her head.

"I feel like it is," Iola said. "I'm part of the problem, anyway. If I had really died…"

"Then we would still be having this conversation, we'd just be a hell of a lot more depressed. All I would be able to think about would be how I already lost a girlfriend and that I didn't want to lose Vanessa, too," Joe cut her off, crossing his arms. "You know that. Frank, Nancy and my dad do, too."

"Yeah, but…" Iola started.

"No buts. My wife and baby are out there and we have, like, thirty seconds to make up our minds before Tim calls back," Joe reported, glancing at his watch.

"Do it, Joe," Fenton sighed. And then he mouthed "We can always figure out a way to get the chip back."

As if by cue, a cell phone rang, but not Joe's. This time it was Frank's.

"Hello?" Frank answered.

"Frank, yes, hello. This is Tim. I don't suppose I could speak to your brother?" Tim replied cheerfully.

Frank tossed the cell to Joe.

"Hi, Tim. My, you have excellent timing!" Joe exclaimed.

"Well, I do pride myself on it," Tim said, ignoring Joe's sarcasm. "I can tell by that you've made up your mind. Yes, the bugs I planted are quite informative. We heard a whole conversation between your mother and father last night. But I won't tell you, I wouldn't want to make this conversation and more painful for you." Joe could practically hear the smile that was most likely gracing Tim's face.

"Thank you for the consideration. I did just eat. But you probably know that?" Joe said, posing more of a question than a statement.

"Of course I did. Now, about our little situation," Tim said, quickly changing the subject. "Make sure to repeat this to your father. Meet me at meeting place number one, and we'll work from there."

"What about Alexis and Vanessa?" Joe demanded.

"I'll give you precise directions to exactly where they can be found," Tim assured him. "Meet me at seven o'clock in a week from today. Good day, Joe."

With these final words he hung up.

Joe could not believe he had to wait a week to see his wife? Why on earth would he have to wait that long? He took a deep breath.

Joe hung up and turned to face his father.

"Meeting place number 1?" he asked, and watched Fenton's expression change.

Fenton closed his eyes to think.

"The fort," he answered.

"The…fort?" Nancy asked.

"When Tim and I were little, we found an old fort in the woods that were down the street. If that thing is still up, it's basically a time bomb," Fenton explained.

"Maybe that's why we're meeting there," Frank replied quietly.

--

After a week of torture, waiting and wishing, Nancy, Frank, Fenton, Iola and Joe found themselves walking down Lemon Drop Lane (oh, the jokes Joe cracked!).

It was quiet and creepy, the perfect atmosphere. Which Joe was of course trying to lighten.

"Now, when it rains here, do all the kids stand outside with there arms open wide singing?" Joe asked. "Because I heard that's something that gets the street put on neighborhood watch."

Everyone groaned.

"OK, OK. I can tell when to stop," Joe said defensively.

"Are you going to stop?" Frank asked.

Joe shrugged. Then all of a sudden, pointed to a dark house.

"OK, Dad. Now, that's where you lived, so would that house there be the Candy man's? Is that where the magic portal to Candy-land is?" Joe asked, looking like a kid on Christmas morning.

More groans filled the air.

Joe laughed, but inside, he was feeling pain and fear.

Were they really OK? How did they know that Tim wasn't double-crossing them?

_'We don't'_ answered Joe's inner voice. The one that sounded freakishly like Frank.

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

As they approached the woods, Nancy couldn't help but get a chill down her spine, the same one she got the night she was kidnapped. Something was just not right.

She unconsciously grabbed onto Frank's arm, and was instantly reassured by the feeling of his muscle under her hand.

Fenton motioned for the group to follow him through a small path, clearly worn down by years of travel.

They crouched under branches as they weaved their way through the intricate path.

Iola straightened up. She was the shortest of all four of them, and she could walk without hitting any of the branches.

She felt a knot in her stomach, and grabbed Joe's arm to slow him down. She felt the familiar pull and leaned over to throw up into a bush.

She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, and smiled weakly at Joe, whose eyes were filled with concern.

"I-I'm a little freaked," Iola said nervously.

"Do you want to go back to the car?" Joe asked. Iola shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine," Iola said reassuringly.

Fenton stopped dead suddenly, right in front of a rickety old shack of boards.

"This is it," he said, before pulling aside a board and walking inside.

--

Being extra careful of the loose boards and nails lying around, Fenton lead the group through a small tunnel and into an open area.

The others followed behind carefully, and came to a dead stop where Fenton was standing.

The wooden walls were covered with graffiti, just stuff kids would write, and there were posters that Joe assumed were from his father's childhood.

But there was a desk in the open area, and a circle of chairs surrounding it.

In the middle of the circle was a man, his face covered by a white mask, wearing an off white suit and dark tie, with his hands folded neatly in his lap.

"Ah, so glad you could join us!" the man said.

"Tim, I presume?" Joe asked, taking a seat next to Iola and his father.

"Yes, I am indeed Tim. And –don't tell me… Iola, Frank, Nancy and…" Tim said, pointing at each person. "…and Fenton, old friend. How have you been?"

Fenton grunted in response.

"Good to hear it," Tim laughed. "But this is not a time for catching up, I'm afraid. We really do have some rather serious business to attend too. Do you have the bear?"

Fenton grunted again, pulled the bear out of his pocket and placed it roughly on the desk.

"Excellent," Tim breathed, immediately reaching out and, after much consideration, pulled the head of the bear. He dug around inside until his hand finally met the chip.

"Very good. Now that you've fulfilled your half of the bargain, I suppose it's time for me to give you directions to Vanessa and Alexis," Tim stated, barely able to keep the excitement out of his voice. He had the chip!

Joe nodded eagerly.

"You will find her safe and sound at this location. It shouldn't take you long to get there," Tim grinned, sliding a cream colored envelope across the desk. "I must ask that you don't open it until I leave. Good day to all."

With these words Tim left, leaving Joe to tear open the envelope.

_77 Lemon Drop Lane_.

That was all it said. All the swirly writing spelled was _77 Lemon Drop Lane._

They had literally been feet away from them!

Joe bit his tongue in frustration and moved to walk out.

And then the fort collapsed.

--

Frank felt the rumble as boards fell around them, and grabbed Nancy's hand, trying to pull her out.

But for some reason, Nancy was frozen.

She could hear Frank calling her name, and pulling on her wrist but all she could see was Tim's horrible white mask, and the white mask her kidnappers had worn all those years ago.

She swallowed hard, forcing herself back into reality, prepared to run out, but found herself out of the fort already, nestled into Frank's arms.

She looked around and saw everyone looking at her with concern.

"I'm sorry," Nancy sighed. "It's just…when I saw his mask, I wasn't in the fort anymore, I was in my old apartment, staring through the window at…"

There was silence.

"I know it's stupid…" Nancy said, looking down.

"Nan, it's not stupid. It's perfectly normal. We understand," Joe said, looking slightly impatient.

"Someone could have gotten hurt because you waited for me. If anything had happened…" Nancy trailed off.

"But nothing did," Joe said. "It's not like it's your fault."

"He's right," Fenton, who had gone unnoticed while reading a note, said. "It was Tim's."

The note was in the same swirly writing as the address, but this time it read:

_'If you're reading this, I'm assuming you escape. In that case, congratulations! Do not worry, Joe, your wife and baby are still at the location._

_Best,_

_Tim.'_

"I hate that guy," Joe said through clenched teeth.

Everyone nodded and Frank put Nancy down.

There was a moment of silence before Joe said, "Can we go get my family now?"

"Of course! Sorry, Joe. Come on," Fenton said, leading the way.

They walked/ran down the street to number 77 and found the front door to be unlocked.

"Of course Tim would hide them in his old house," Fenton murmured, leading the way. They were all surprised to see expensive, new looking furniture decorating the place, with artwork adorning the walls.

"Vanessa?!" Joe called through the house. "Van, where are you?"

For a fleeting moment, Joe thought they weren't there, that Tim had lied and taken them. But then Vanessa, carrying Alexis rushed around the corner.

"Joe!" she exclaimed, throwing herself into his arms and planting a kiss on him.

Nancy, who had seen this coming and grabbed Alexis, felt her eyes fill with tears. It was just such a beautiful moment!

Joe felt his heart fill, and he wondered if he was going to cry. He knew he had missed them, but he almost felt weak with relief now that they were OK!

"Joe?" a lone voice called out.

Iola walked through the open door.

"You know I'm not a fast runner! I know you're excited to see your wife and everything, but how could you ditch me?" she accused. "Oh, hi! You must be Vanessa! And that's clearly Alexis! I'm so glad your OK!" Iola exclaimed, brushing a lock of long hair away from her face.

Vanessa's face was stony.

"Joe…who's this?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Joe shuffled his feet, wondering how such a sweet moment could have gone sour so quickly.

"Van…Vanessa, this is Iola."

* * *

**A/N: I'm still so overcome by guilt. I'm already working on the next chapter.**

**Reviews? (Even it is just to tell me that you hate me for not updating in so long!)**

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Still not mine****. The guilt is though.**

**A/N: Still guilty. Still writing.**

Vanessa's eyes almost popped out of her head. Iola? It was Iola? Joe's-first-love- Iola? I'm-supposed-to-be-_DEAD_-IOLA?!

"But…but…"she stammered. "How? H-how?"

Joe knew Vanessa well enough to know that she was not going to be OK with his ex-girlfriend coming back. He knew she'd be jealous, but he had to make sure she knew how devoted he was to her

"She wasn't really dead. She worked for the Assassins. Not such a long story. She'll tell you. I just found out," Joe said, pulling Vanessa close. "Don't be worried. I'm not going to leave you. I love you, Van."

Even though the last part was meant to be private, and was whispered in her ear, Vanessa wished Iola could hear it, just so she would get the picture that Joe was TAKEN.

Vanessa melted slightly at his touch, and kissed him again on the lips.

She looked out of the corner of her eye to see Nancy crying, Frank comforting her, Fenton grinning and Iola smiling so sweetly and beautifully that Vanessa wanted to barf.

She pulled away from Joe and walked over to Iola.

"I'm Vanessa, Joe's _wife_," she said sweetly, accidentally-on-purpose putting stress on 'wife'. "I've heard so much about you. I'd really like to hear your story, but I'm afraid I'm so tired I might fall asleep!"

Iola smiled again.

"It's OK. You've probably been through a lot, and I'm sure you would rather have Joe tell you," she said. Vanessa instantly hated her. No one was that sweet to their EX-boyfriend's wife.

"It's not that…" Vanessa lied.

"Please. I'm sure you don't want to spend that much time with me anyway. I'm your husband's 'dead' ex-girlfriend. I would want to spend that much time with me either," Iola laughed, putting air quotes around 'dead'.

Vanessa let her guard slip slightly. She smiled her first genuine smile at Iola.

"It's not that I don't want to get to know you, it's just kind of weird. I mean, I thought you were dead!" Vanessa exclaimed. "But then, I guess everyone did."

Iola nodded.

Nancy put Alexis into Joe's arms and wiped at her face. She felt so stupid crying! She usually didn't cry this much, (actually, she didn't really cry at all) so she must be tired (that's what she concluded).

Joe cradled Alexis close a kissed her softly on the forehead. He could feel the warmth radiating off of her as she sleepily blinked her bright blue eyes.

"I missed you," he whispered to the baby. "Oh, yeah. You too, Van."

Everyone laughed as Vanessa mock-scowled and hit Joe in the shoulder.

They stood for a moment before silently agreeing that it was time to go and walked out the door.

--

Nancy and Frank were in the elevator, on the way up to their apartment when a thought suddenly burst through Nancy's head.

"Why haven't you asked me to marry you yet?" she asked before she could stop herself.

Frank felt as if a boulder crashed into him, he was that surprised.

"I've been waiting for the right time, I guess," Frank shrugged, hoping to get off the subject. Little did Nancy know that an engagement ring was in his pocket that very second, ready to be hidden out of Nancy's sight.

"You guess?" Nancy asked, crossing her arms. "Were you ever planning on asking me to be your wife?"

"What? Of course I just--," Frank started. He was feeling a little dizzy. Where was this coming from?

Nancy was kinda thinking the same thing.

"Frank, I've been the most patient person in the world! everyone around is getting engaged, or married, or pregnant and I've been like 'Well, Frank asked me to move in with him three years ago, so I'm hoping that's a start'. It's not fair, Frank!" Nancy exclaimed. She wanted to shut up, but months, years even, of waiting were finally exploding in a non stop avalanche of rant.

"I know, Nan, but--," Frank tried.

"At George's wedding, she asked me if we were engaged. I told her no, and she said that Greg had proposed to her two years after they got together. Two years! Frank, we've been together for four!" Nancy yelled as the beep signaling they were at their floor sounded. She hit the close door button.

"Nance, I'm aware of how long--," Frank said, but was again cut off.

"When Bess had her baby, she asked how things were between us, and I said fine. She thought it was weird that you hadn't proposed yet, and I responded by telling her it was weird that Jeff asked for her to have his baby and THEN proposed to her the next day. She said whatever, she was already married. And she was right! She is married! And we're not even engaged!" Nancy ranted.

"Nancy, please!" Frank said, rubbing his temples.

"No! When Vanessa and I went to the mall a week ago, she asked why we weren't engaged yet. I didn't know what to say Frank! I'm out of excuses! So I told her I was waiting. And I am! Everyone keeps asking, but I don't know what to say! What should I say?" Nancy screamed/asked.

"Nancy, stop stressing!" Frank exclaimed, taking her hand.

"Stressing? Frank, I'm over the point of stressing! With this, and Vanessa and Alexis being kidnapped and Iola coming back and the pregnancy scare I just--," Tears were pouring down Nancy's face.

"Whoa, whoa!" Frank exclaimed, pale. "P-pregnancy scare?"

Nancy went pale.

"What pregnancy scare?" he asked, feeling queasy. This on top of the marriage thing was enough to make him stress. Or lie down…and take a really, really long nap to wake up from this nightmare.

"A little while ago, OK, last week, I might have thought I was p-pregnant," Nancy hiccupped.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Frank asked, grabbing her arm. Nancy looked down.

"I was just stressing so much, and you were with Joe a lot, there just wasn't time. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you," Nancy cried, throwing herself in Frank's arms.

"It's OK, Nancy. I admit, I feel like throwing up, but I don't want you to feel like you can't tell me stuff. I would have been supportive no matter what! Like, for instance, how long has this marriage thing been bothering you?" Frank prodded.

Nancy backed up, her face stony again.

"A long, long time. Oh, and now that we're back on that subject…" Nancy said, feeling anger rise in her chest again.

Frank went paler still.

"There's more?" he asked weakly.

Nancy ignored him.

"While I have been waiting all this time for you to propose, were you even thinking about marrying me? Or did you think we were going to stay like this forever? There are SOME people that want to marry me, you know!" Nancy exclaimed.

Frank looked confused. "What?"

"Four years ago, when we were investigating the murders? Well, Ned proposed. I could have said yes, and been married right now. Bess knows. Joe knows. Everyone but you," Nancy said, biting back a smug grin. She could tell she had hit a sore spot.

"N…Ned proposed?" Frank asked angrily.

Of all the things Nancy could have said, this hurt the most. He was at the point where if he didn't get control of his anger, he really would throw up.

Ned was his least favorite person, Nancy knew that. To tell him that he proposed first, RIGHT AFTER HIS SECRET GIRLFRIEND JUST DIED was a slap in the face. She was making it seem like he couldn't commit. He could commit, God damn it! He was ready, and he loved Nancy. He wanted to propose that very instant, but he had a very strong urge to go to River Heights and KICK NED'S BUTT ALL OVER THE PLACE!

Before Nancy could respond, the elevator door open, and Callie Shaw peered in.

A sunny smile graced her features as she asked, "Am I interrupting?"

And then Ned came in behind her.

--

Vanessa walked down the stairs. She had had a fabulous sleep, and Alexis hadn't even woken her up.

She was dressed, showered and was in a downright cheerful mood. Maybe they could all go out for breakfast.

She had put Alexis in her carrier, and was walking towards the living room when she heard murmured voices.

Vanessa rounded the corner only to see Joe and Iola in an embrace that could only be described as loving.

Her heart reached her throat, making it dry and dusty.

"W-what's going on?" she croaked. Joe and Iola pulled apart.

"Iola just told me something," Joe said.

Vanessa's heart sank.

"You love each other, don't you?" she shrieked. "It makes sense! You were in love forever ago, and now that you're both grown up and beautiful, you're destined to be together! It's OK! I'm just your wife! And, you know, the mother of you child! That's cool, Joe. Be with her!"

Vanessa knew she was jumping to conclusion, but she couldn't stop the tears from flowing and the words from being spoken. It was like her worst dream come true.

Joe was pale.

"What? Van, let me explain…" he started.

"No! I don't want to hear your worthless explanations! I hate you! I hate you both!" she screamed, putting the carrier on the ground.

Joe looked heartbroken.

"Vanessa, you don't hate me…" he tried.

"Yes! I do! I do hate you, Joe! You promised to love me forever! How could you do this to me! I love you! I thought you loved me too! But now I hate…URGH!" Vanessa screamed in frustration, furiously wiping at her tears.

"Van, I do love you!" Joe exclaimed.

"Liar!" Vanessa said, smacking him across the face.

"Vanessa, really. Joe and I aren't in love. You see…I'm pregnant," Iola smiled.

Joe grinned too.

"You-you two are having a baby?" Vanessa asked.

Joe smacked his forehead.

"No, Van…"he started.

"Fine! Leave me! Raise your child together. But good luck ever seeing me or Alexis again!" Vanessa screamed, tears rushing down her face.

She knew it was true, everything they were saying, but she just couldn't believe it. Everything was too perfect.

Vanessa slammed the door, leaving nothing but Alexis' diaper bag and Joe's tears.

**A/N: That, my friends, is what I call a double cliff-hanger.**

**In exchange for not writing any for nine days.**

**I hope you understand what Vanessa has been going through, and everything will (hopefully) be cleared up in the next chapter.**

**Please don't be mad about this…**

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**A/N: I actually have an excuse for not writing!!  
My sister recently became OBSESSED with Star Wars. But she didn't want to watch them alone. Enter me.**

**I didn't mind. Esp. not 2 and 3. Hayden Christensen is cute.**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

There was silence. Callie kept her cheerful smile pasted to her face. She was genuinely gleeful to have interrupted. Ned shuffled his feet. He didn't know how Callie had managed to talk him into this. Nancy pressed her lips together. She was so embarrassed that both of their ex's had heard them. Frank was angry. It would be inappropriate to punch Ned, right?

Ned sneezed.

"Bless you," Nancy said before pushing her way out of the elevator and unlocking their front door.

"Maybe you should come back later," Frank managed before rushing down the hall himself.

Ned and Callie were barely able to exchange looks before the door slammed.

--

Vanessa put Alexis in her car seat with shaking hands. She angrily shoved the key into the ignition, and looked up just in time to see Joe running out after her. She started to back up, but Joe kept beside the car. He tapped on the window. She ignored him.

He tapped again. She put her foot on the gas. He threw himself on the car.

Vanessa gasped and stopped the car. She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"I needed you to stop," Joe shrugged, getting off the hood.

"You are a crazy, crazy ma--," Vanessa was cut off by Joe kissing her firmly.

She tried to squirm away, but she knew it was useless. She kissed him back, and let the tears slide down her face.

Finally, he let her go, not backing away, waiting for Vanessa's reaction.

Her head was down, and she let her hair cover her face. She didn't want Joe to see her crying.

"Joe?" she said, not looking up.

"Yes?" Joe murmured, pushing back her hair so he could see her tear streaked face.

"It's not your baby, right?" she sniffed.

"Of course not. Van, I love you so much that my heart almost exploded just now. Babe, Iola has a boyfriend. I was hugging her because I was happy for her," Joe said, kissing Vanessa's forehead.

"Oh," Vanessa mumbled before she burst into tears.

Joe held her close.

"It's just…when Tim kidnapped us, h-he told me horrible things. About you cheating on me. With someone who you loved, someone I didn't know personally. I told him that you would never cheat on me, but…wh-when I saw her, everything just came crashing down," Vanessa cried, putting her head against Joe's shoulder.

"Vanessa, it's true that I love Iola. I always will. But not in the same way I love you. Hey, I made vows, remember?" he said softly.

Vanessa laughed weakly.

And then someone crashed into their parked car and speed away.

Their car with Alexis still inside.

--

Nancy and Frank didn't talk as they got ready for bed that night. They slept with their backs facing each other, longing for the comfort of the other.

The morning wasn't much different. They each got up, showered, got dressed and ate breakfast.

They were completely silent…until the phone rang.

"Hello?" Frank answered, his throat feeling a little scratchy from not using it.

"Hi, Frank!" Callie chirped back.

"Callie…" Frank said, causing Nancy to look up. "Hi."

"How are you?" Callie asked politely, while she was really bursting to get everything out.

"I'm fine. And you?" Frank asked, squirming slightly. He could feel Nancy watching him.

"I'm great, thanks. Listen, I was thinking maybe you, me, Nancy and my boyfriend Ned…" Callie started.

"Ned is your boyfriend?" Frank asked, and Nancy gasped, running towards the bedroom.

"Yes. Anyway, I was thinking we could all go out to eat later," Callie finished, feeling giddy.

Frank heard a crash from the bedroom.

"Can I call you back? Nancy isn't in right now, and I'd have to talk it over with her. OK? Bye," he said, hanging up before Callie could say anything and running to the bedroom.

"Nancy?" Frank said, seeing a smashed lamp on the floor and a bump under the covers.

"I ran into the lamp. I'm fine. Now leave," Nancy mumbled.

Frank took a seat on the bed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. No. Maybe. I'm not sure. Leave so I can figure it out," Nancy said.

"I'm not leaving," Frank said, lying down beside the Nancy shaped lump.

There was a pause. "Why?"

Frank almost laughed.

"Because I love you, and I'm worried about you," he said.

"Callie's a bitch," Nancy mumbled. "Sorry, but she's dating Ned on purpose!"

"Maybe they genuinely love each other?" Frank suggested. Nancy snorted.

"Doubtful," Nancy said.

"Nance…" Frank said.

"I don't love him, it's just…how bitchy!" she exclaimed, half into the pillow. "She wants you back. This is just a clever ploy."

"How do you know that?" Frank said, while secretly agreeing. Just, you know, substituting Ned's name for Callie's.

"I'm a detective, remember?" she said.

"Wait…how could you still love me after I yelled all that awful stuff at you last night?" Nancy asked, sitting up and pulling the covers away. Her hair was messy, and her sweatshirt was rumpled. Frank bit back a smile at her appearance.

"I can't just stop loving you. Nancy, yeah, you yelled at me last night. I don't care. I know I've waited an impossibly long time to propose to you, but it doesn't mean I'm not going to. Now I'm just worried if you are still going to say yes," Frank said, pushing her hair away from her face.

"Of course I'll say yes," Nancy said.

"Good," Frank responded, reaching into his pocket. "Otherwise I wouldn't know what to do with this." With a flourish, he pulled a ring box out of his pocket.

Nancy's eyes went wide. Her mouth fell open.

"I know my eyes are supposed to fill up with tears, but I'm…wow…" Nancy stuttered. "T-that's a pretty ring…"

"Well, I should hope I didn't pick an ugly one," Frank laughed, feeling nervous.

There was silence.

"Well?" Frank asked.

"I'm still waiting for you to properly ask me!" Nancy exclaimed. Frank shook his head and laughed.

"Nancy Drew, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. There is no one who is prettier, smarter, funnier, or more of a kick ass detective than you. Will you marry me?" Frank asked.

Nancy did a little dance. "Yes!" she squealed.

Frank grinned and put the ring on her finger.

Nancy gave him a big kiss.

"Oh, yay! We're engaged!" she cried, throwing her arms around him.

"You know what?" Frank asked when they had both pulled away. "Let's elope!"

"What? Frank, you're crazy," Nancy laughed.

"I'm serious. You pack the bags; I'll change the answering machine message. By the time anyone calls us, we'll be in sunny Mexico!" Frank exclaimed, pulling on Nancy's arm.

"No, Frank! Resist the sunny Mexican temptation!" Nancy cried, pulling away.

"Come on, Nance! Think of the tacos! The piñata's! Me in a sombrero!" Frank said suggestively, causing Nancy to laugh.

"Frank, no!" Nancy cried.

"I know. I was kidding," he laughed, pulling them both down on the bed. "But I do think I would look good in a sombrero."

"Well, Joe will probably get you one for your bachelor party," Nancy laughed.

Frank laughed and gave her a long kiss. The he broke it with a serious expression on his face.

"Nancy, you're sure you're not pregnant, right?" he asked.

"Positive, why?" she asked.

"It's just, last night…you were so…moody," Frank said.

"I was so tired yesterday," Nancy laughed, shaking her head. "On top of the whole fort falling on us thing, the night before I was up all night. I was up late, and you were already asleep. I've never noticed it before, but Frank…you snore."

"I…snore?" Frank asked. Nancy nodded.

"I must fall asleep before you do or something, but it kept me up all night. I was fine last night, but the night before…ugh," Nancy groaned. "Around one, you actually snore so loud you woke yourself up, turned to me and said 'Nance, stop snoring'," Nancy laughed.

Frank laughed. "Sorry."

Nancy just kissed him.

--

"Alexis!" Vanessa shrieked, pulling open the side door.

The baby blinked at her mother and smiled.

Vanessa blinked. She began taking her out of her car seat.

"Joooeee!" Vanessa called, holding the baby close. Joe was already behind her.

"Is she OK?" he asked, looking terrified.

"She's fine. Has she ever smiled before?" Vanessa asked, showing Joe the two month olds smiling face.

"I-I don't think so…" Joe said, mesmerized by his tiny daughter's toothless smile.

"Oh, my God! Get the baby book!" Vanessa smiled, bouncing Alexis.

Joe ran inside for the book and a pen.

Iola stopped him.

"What happened?! I heard a crash! Where are you going?" she called after him.

Joe ignored her and wrote in the book before dashing back outside.

Iola followed.

"Iola! Look!" Joe cried. "My baby is smiling!"

"That's great!" Iola exclaimed, putting a hand on her stomach. "What happened to your car?"

"Someone smashed into it while she was in it and now she's smiling!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Oh, that's great! Your daughter is a freak like her dad! The thrill of a crime makes her giddy! Oh," Iola smiled, shaking her head before heading back to the house.

Vanessa passed Alexis to Joe.

"Hi, Alexis. That car crash was cool, wasn't it? But don't worry, if daddy ever finds who did that, I'll kick his butt. Yes I will! Yes I will!" Joe said, tickling his daughter's stomach.

Pride filled Joe's stomach as Vanessa rested her head against his shoulder. Together they watched their daughter watch them, thinking how great a family was, and then how Alexis was probably thinking they were freaks.

"You do realize she's going to be a detective, right?" Joe asked. Vanessa scoffed.

"Over my dead body will my little _girl_ be a detective," Vanessa said.

"You make it sound like girls can't be detectives. Nancy is a detective. What happened to girl power? Should we get the Barbie's out again?" Joe asked, laughing.

"Joe, I'm all for girl power, I just don't want our daughter to take after her father in this particular field," Vanessa explained, laughing.

"But you want her to inherit my classic good looks. OK, I get it," Joe laughed as Vanessa swatted at his arm, and he danced away.

"Ha, ha. Joe you're so funny," Vanessa laughed sarcastically.

"Another trait your want her to have, am I wrong?" Joe asked.

Alexis smiled at her parents.

"Vanessa…she's doing it again!" Joe exclaimed.

"Does this mean she has a sense of humor?" Vanessa asked breathlessly. She couldn't believe that this was the thing that had grown in her for nine months. Weird.

A crash sounded from the house and Joe gave Alexis to Vanessa.

"Iola?" he called, rushing up to the house. "Iola?"

"O-over here," Iola's voice sounded shaky. Joe followed the voice.

He found her on the floor, clutching her stomach protectively. Her hair was messy around her face, with stray curls everywhere.

And standing above her, holding a knife and wearing a white mask was Tim.

"Hello, Joe," Tim greeted him. "I believe we have something to discuss."

* * *

**A/N: I'm also a lazy ass. I can't believe I didn't update for ten days.**

**But between school, and writer's block, and Star Wars, and everything, I just didn't have time.**

**Sorry. Sorry sorry. **

**Please forgive.**

**Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Nothing, nothing, nothing. That is what I own.**

**A/N: ARGH! I've had a frustrating day….**

Joe's heart fell with a thud he was positive everyone could hear. He saw Iola mouth 'help me', and Tim's mask, and felt like he had snapped in two.

"Close the door, Joseph. I don't want anyone to overhear this," Tim instructed, and Joe angrily walked in that direction.

At the door, Vanessa and Alexis were just about to enter, and it was clear Vanessa wanted to say something, but Joe silenced her with a look.

"Leave. Get out of here," he whispered. He saw hurt flicker across Vanessa's face. "Tim is here. Get in my car. Walk. Run. Skip, I don't care. Go to Frank," Joe instructed, and nodding blanking Vanessa turned to leave, dashing around the corner. He closed and locked the door and then walked back.

He was brushing the hair away from Iola's neck, which was rigid with fear. Joe almost had to close his eyes.

"Take a seat," Tim said to Joe. Joe sat. Tim sat, pulling Iola into sitting position as well.

Joe could now see a large bruise decorating Iola's forearm, and handcuffs attaching her hands behind.

"What. Do. You. Want. Now?" Joe asked through clenched teeth. '_I am NOT going to do something irrational. I am NOT going to do something irrational…' _Joe repeated to himself. _'When you get irrational, things do not go well. Things explode. You get put in tiny cages. Frank gets captured. Alarms go off. I am NOT going to do something irrational!'_

"I don't need the chip," Tim started.

_'Frank is going to be sooo mad…'_

"You WHAT?!" Joe roared, jumping up. "After we went through all that, you…you…you don't need the frigging chip?" Joe got closer to Iola and Tim with every word, and he was inches away from Tim's face. He squeezed his hands into fists.

Tim seemed almost amused.

"Not anymore. And now I'd be willing to give it back," Tim said, waiting for Joe's reaction.

"Tim, I've been in this business a _long _time. I should know by now that nothing is ever that easy," Joe said, biting his tongue. _'Don't punch him. Don't punch him…'_

"Well, it won't be that easy," Tim agreed, settling back in his chair, and Iola was pulled back until she was on his feet. Joe saw the bandana that Iola had been wearing earlier was now tied around her neck.

"Careful!" Joe exclaimed.

Tim pulled back harder. Iola gasped slightly.

"The more time we waste, the more air she loses," Tim admonished. Joe sat back down.

"Good. Now, I've heard so many wonderful things about you over the years, you Frank and Nancy, and I really would like to believe the newspapers, but we all know that's like believing the weather man," Tim stated, leaning back ever so slightly. Iola's face was a little pink.

"You're point?" Joe asked, focused on Iola.

"I would like you to perform a series of tasks for me, and you will be rewarded greatly for each one. After all, you must know all the inside tricks. It takes a thief to catch a thief and so forth."

"So you want me to be a thief?" Joe asked, looking up.

"And Frank and Nancy," Tim clarified.

"Why?" Joe asked. "After all that trouble, going out of the way to kidnap my family, why would you give the stupid chip back? It has no use now, now that you know everything."

"Amusement, I guess," Tim said, leaning back and looking thoughtful. "And another big reason: motivation. This beautiful young lady will be your first reward. I'll give you instructions later today, and when you have completed your first task, she will be sent safely home."

"What are the other reasons?" Joe asked. Tim grinned evilly.

"You'll see," he said coolly, standing up and leading Iola out of the house and into a waiting van. Joe told his feet to follow him, but he was frozen in place/

Joe's eyes caught Iola's gaze one last time, and he saw the pain and terror reflected in her eyes.

He swallowed the lump in his throat.

What was he going to do?

--

Nancy, flustered, ran to open the front door. Vanessa was standing there, red faced and teary-eyed, Alexis in her carrier.

"What's wrong?" Nancy asked, genuinely concerned. As she invited Vanessa into the apartment, she checked all her buttons. You know, just in case.

"Joe…and…and Tim…and…" Vanessa stuttered.

"FRANK!" Nancy called.

Frank sauntered into the room, smoothing down his hair. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Vanessa.

"Van…what's wrong?" he asked, sitting down on the couch next to his sister-in-law.

"Tim is at our h-house. I don't know why. Joe told me to come here. Someone hit the car, and Alexis was in it. He must have snuck in while we were d-distracted. Iola fell or something and…and…I don't know what's going on!" she wailed.

Vanessa collapsed onto Frank. He whispered something in her ear before straightening up and putting on his shoes.

"Where are you going?" Nancy asked.

"To Joe's," Frank said, giving Nancy a 'duh' look. "Stay here with Vanessa.'

He waved. Nancy waved back, but Vanessa caught her hand.

"Oh my God," Vanessa whispered.

Nancy smiled and gave Vanessa a better look.

"Frank proposed," Nancy grinned.

"Shut up!" she shrieked. "Oh, my God!"

Vanessa put the carrier on the floor and grabbed Nancy's hand, pulling her up.

"I know!" Nancy said. Vanessa pulled her into a hug.

"Congratulations!" Vanessa squealed. "We're going to be sisters in law!"

Vanessa squealed again and Alexis smiled.

"Oh, my God! My soon to be niece is smiling!" Nancy exclaimed. Vanessa nodded proudly.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Vanessa said, flopping back down on the couch. "Another event to plan. Finally. For a while there the birthdays weren't coming fast enough!"

Nancy laughed, scooped up Alexis and sat down beside Vanessa.

"This is cool," Nancy said. "Soon we're both going to be sitting around, two married women, complaining about our husbands."

Vanessa laughed.

In the three seconds of silence that followed, Vanessa turned her thoughts back to Joe. She was scared. What if Tim did something to Joe? _'Please be OK, Joe,' _Vanessa silently begged. _'I need you.'_

--

"Joe? JOE? JOE JOE JOE!!" Frank called, pounding on the door and ringing on the doorbell simultaneously. He had been waiting on the door for five minutes and was this close to jumping through a window.

He was just looking for the best spot to jump through when Joe came crashing through the now open front door.

"Geez, Frank! Let a guy pee!" he exclaimed, doing up his fly.

"What happened? Vanessa said Tim was here!" Frank blurted, stepping past Joe into the house.

"He was. I tried calling you a thousand times. Nancy is getting really, really annoyed with me. You left your cell at home," Joe explained, following Frank into the house. He ran his fingers through his hands and exhaled loudly.

"What's wrong? What did he say?" Frank asked.

"Wait, Dad will be here--," Joe was cut off by the doorbell. "Now, I guess."

Fenton didn't bother waiting for Joe to answer the door before coming in.

"What happened? What's going on?" Fenton exclaimed.

"Sit down," Joe said, taking his own seat.

Fenton and Frank both sat.

"OK. Basically, he wants to give the micro-teddy thing back to us but he doesn't want it to be easy so he wants us to commit crimes and there will be rewards for whatever we do and he has Iola and I don't know what to do because Vanessa and Iola have both been through a lot but Iola needs help and I need to take a…breath," Joe finished, breathing deeply.

Fenton and Frank stared open mouth at him.

"So, what do we do?" Joe asked.

There was silence.

"Now…we call the FBI," Fenton said.

"But the agreement…?" Frank said, a little confused.

"They'll forget about it," Fenton assured the boys and stepped out of the room to make the call.

The tense silence in the room made Frank very uncomfortable.

"I proposed to Nancy!" he blurted, giving up on trying to hear his father and giving up on pretending he liked the silence.

Joe's mouth dropped open.

"I want to say something manly, but I also want to shriek in joy," Joe said, looking like he had to pee. "Screw it; I was a football player in high school. Heck, I played lots of sports. I'm a detective. That should make up for the girly hug I'm about to give you!"

Joe through himself in Frank's direction and pulled his brother to his feet so he could wrap his arms around him.

"Congrats, big brother," Joe said, backing away.

Frank nodded his thanks.

"Now I'm going to go get a beer," Joe said. "Actually, considering the days events, I might need two. Want one?"

"No, thanks," Frank said, eyeing his brother.  
"What?" Joe asked. "Did some of my girly guts spill onto my shirt?"

"No, just…how do you stay so positive even when you've had such a terrible month?" Frank asked, shaking his head.

Joe shrugged.

"Everything will turn out OK," he said.

"How do you know that?" Frank asked. "Lots of times things turn out horribly.

Joe shrugged again.

"Frank, I won't lie. I'm pissed as hell at Tim. I want to use the hedge-clippers on him. Rusty ones. I know that life can suck. But I know I'll live through it. I've lived through a lot, Frank. And if one day, I don't, I need you to remember that," Joe said, taking a step towards Frank. "It's going to hurt, and you're going to be pissed--I don't know at whom-- but I lived my life Frank. Everyone can say it, but not many people do it. That's what counts."

Frank felt like hugging his brother.

"I know, Joe. If anything happens to either of us, though, I need you to take care of Nancy, and I'll do everything to help Vanessa and Alexis," Frank said.

"We don't need to pinky promise for me to know that, Frank," Joe said, heading back in the direction of the kitchen.

A second later, the phone rang. Frank yelled that he would get it and reached for the phone.

"No need for formalities, Frank," came the smooth voice of Tim. "We really do need to cut to the chase."

"Hi, Tim…" Frank said slowly, walking out of the office and towards his dad and Joe, who had met up in the hallway.

Frank set the phone in the cradle and hit speakerphone.

"Hello, Joe. Fenton," Tim greeted. "We don't have much time to waste."

"What do you want?" Joe asked, feeling anger bubbling in his stomach just at the sound of his voice.

"I have your first task," Tim announced gleefully.

"Before we get into anything, how's Iola?" Joe asked, his hands balling into fists.

"She's barely been gone two hours, Joe, she's fine," Tim answered, sounding quite rushed. "You're flight leaves in two hours, and you must be ready."

"Are you going to tell us where we're going and why we're going there?" Frank asked. "Or is the task finding out what the task is?"

"Ha-ha, Frank. But really, you don't have much time to put together costumes," Tim said.

"Costumes…?" Joe asked uneasily.

"You, Frank and Nancy will be travelling to the lavish Grace hotel in which Traci Henderson, the heiress to Henderson fortune, is residing. You'll have to find a way to get into her apartment and steal the Henderson diamond. It's quite large, you've probably heard about it. Trixi's great-great-great-grandfather found it a long time ago, blah blah blah… I don't care about the story, I care about the diamond. Bring it back to Bayport. We'll contact you from there. There will be an escort at the airport to the hotel where you'll be staying at when you arrive in L.A…" Tim reported, sounding like a bad game show host announcing the prizes.

"L.A?" Joe asked.

"Yes, I thought I said that…" Tim said, sounding confused. "None of the less, be at Bayport Airline's in… and hour and forty six minutes. Good-bye."

"Umm…?" Joe said, looking as confused as everyone else.

"Dad, what are we going to do? With the diamond? The FBI? Iola?" Frank exclaimed.

"…Fenton…we heard everything… and we have a plan…" a fuzzy voice said from…Fenton's hand.

Fenton held a cell phone up to his ear.

He listened for a moment before hanging up.

"Call Nancy. Pack your bags. Tell Vanessa to put together costumes," Fenton directed his sons.

The door slamming sounded his exit.

--

"If we had a narrator, this is the time when she would say something like 'the air in L.A. was warm and welcoming, a nice change from Bayport's chilly fall.'" Joe said, spinning around and landing on a bed.

"What makes you think our narrator would be a she?" Nancy asked, laughing.

"Because, if we were to have some weirdo recording our every movement, I would at least want it to be a pretty girl," Joe laughed.

Frank shook his head as he set down the luggage. He looked around the room and whistled.

"Wow. It must have taken Tim some major cash to put us up here," he said, sitting down next to Nancy. Or, as they had been calling her, 'Traci'.

"Well, either him or the FBI," Joe said.

The FBI had a full, very detailed plan of how they were going to go about the operation.

The real Traci would be seen leaving her hotel. Some time later, Nancy, dressed as Traci, was to enter the Grace Hotel and tell the person at the front desk that she had left her key in her room. Nancy would have to do a little acting, as they were sure Tim would be watching. They would go up to Traci's room, get the diamond, stuff it in a bag, and leave. It was as simple as that. Traci (the real one) would report her diamond missing later, making sure to tell the police she had seen it earlier when she came up for her key. That way it would be all over the newspapers, and Tim would think they had committed an actual crime.

_'It is an actual crime,' _Frank kept thinking. _'We're really taking the diamond to Tim.'_

Another thought kept going through Frank's head. What if the FBI backed out of the agreement? They could go to prison. And the people waiting in prison for them…

"What time do we have to be at the hotel?" Nancy asked, looking at her watch.

"An hour. You nervous, Traci?" Joe asked.

"No. Not really. Maybe. Yes," Nancy admitted. "We're the good guys! We catch the thieves, not become them! And I _hate_ that stupid costume!"

"Vanessa did go all out on yours," Joe agreed, walking over to the mini-fridge. "Tim's paying for all of this, right?"

Frank nodded. "I think."

"I mean, the wig was one thing, but the outfit?" Nancy ranted, noting noticing the change in topic. "Urgh!"

"My costume's OK," Joe shrugged, taking a big bite out of a chocolate bar.

"Yeah, but you look OK in yours," Nancy pointed out. "In mine, I look like…like…"

"A blonde bimbo heiress?" Joe suggested through a mouthful of chocolate.

"Yes!" Nancy said, throwing her hands into the air.

"I hate to break it to you, Nance, but that's kind of the point," he laughed as Nancy gave him a pointed look.

Frank wasn't amused either. It was one thing that Nancy had to prance around L.A. looking like that but JOE having to play her boyfriend, Jason Doyle, was just…bad... and them heading up to her room in a suggestive manner…and him tagging along as the bodyguard…oh, it was not a happy thought.

_"I'm sorry, Frank,"_ Vanessa had said. _"Joe just looks more like Jason Doyle. But you can be the body-guard."_ Then to Nancy, _"I never thought I would have to ask you this, but would you rather show your stomach or cleavage?"_

Frank had wanted to shout, but he had inputted too much and Joe taped her mouth shut. Was it so wrong that he didn't want to share his fiancée's beauty?

Nancy fell back on the bed and sighed.

"We better start getting ready. It's going to take me a while," she groaned, heading off to the bathroom.

--

Joe was counting ceiling tiles. Nancy had been in the bathroom for forty five minutes. Frank was pacing.

"Are you ready?" Frank called, coming to a stop at the bathroom door.

"Just about," Nancy called back.

"We're going to be late!" Frank said to the door.

"Wow," Joe said, still looking up at the ceiling.

"What?" Frank asked, straightening his tie and looking at his brother.

"It's just that, Vanessa and I are actually married, but you and Nancy are closer to being an old married couple than we ever will be," Joe laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Frank asked.

"On Friday nights, you and Nancy stay in and read. If you're being wild, you might play Scrabble. Before Alexis was born, Vanessa and I rarely saw our house on weekends," Joe said, propping himself up on his elbows.

"So maybe we don't like to party…" Frank started.

"That's just it. You don't like to party. I dare you guys to go out tonight. Soon you'll be married, and have kids, and you'll become hermits," Joe laughed.

Before Frank could open his mouth, Nancy emerged from the bathroom.

She peered over her sunglasses at them, a perfect imitation of Traci Henderson. She was wearing a blonde wig, long and curly, wearing a high-waisted, just above the knee length dark blue dress, with thin straps and a short white cardigan over top. Instead of wobbling in high heels, she looked comfortable in ballet flats.

"God, Nancy! I though I was about to be scarred for life!" Joe exclaimed, putting on his own sunglasses. "What happened?"

"Your wife tricked me. She had me thinking I was going to be wearing this skimpy little outfit and she packed THIS instead," Nancy said, looking happy.

"She tricked us all then. That's the impression I was under as well," Frank said, walking over to her. "But I have to say, I like this outfit much better then what I though you were going to look like."

"And what did you think I was going to look like?" Nancy asked teasingly.

Frank bent over and whispered something in her ear. Nancy's cheeks turned pink and she playfully hit him in the stomach.

"Ew," Joe said, shielding his eyes. "Thank you for not saying that out loud."

"Well, I wouldn't want to drag you there with bleeding ears," Frank shrugged. "Is everyone ready to go?"

Nancy and Joe nodded.

"One hundred and eighty nine," Joe said as they went through the doorway.

"What?" Nancy asked.

"That's how many ceiling tiles I was up too. I don't want to forget," he said, looking totally serious. And with that, he led them out of the hotel, and into the waiting car.

--

They waited in the stuffy little car for ten minutes after they had seen the real Traci, who waved as she passed them, to enter the hotel.

Joe and Nancy looked at each other uncomfortably.

"So do we…?" Nancy started.

"Should we…?" Joe said at the same time.

"I guess we could…" Nancy said.

"If we have to…" Joe muttered.

They awkwardly took each other's hands and pulled back, and then grabbed the hands again, at a different angle.

Soft laughter caused them to look over their shoulders.

Frank was sitting by his lonesome, laughing at some unknown joke.

"I just didn't think it was going to be amusing!" he laughed. "Your faces…and…your hands …"

He broke off laughing.

"Well, Frank…Nancy and I have been friends forever. I'm not like you. And she's going to be my sister in law…" Joe tried, but it just caused Frank to laugh harder.

"I'm engaged to a freak…" Nancy muttered, giving Frank a look.

"I'm sorry, but we're never going to get a key like that," Frank said, sitting up.

This caused Nancy and Joe, the competitive people that they were, to sit up straighter and exchange looks.

Nancy leaned forward to whisper something in Joe's ear, and when she leaned back, he gave a brisk nod. He extended his hand, and Nancy did the same. They did some sort of complicated handshake and started to unlock their doors.

Nancy noticed the look Frank was giving them.

"We hang out more than you think," she said.

"W-was that a handshake?" Frank stuttered. Nancy and Joe got out of the car, leaving Frank to his laughter.

When he had recovered, he quickly joined them outside the car. Nancy and Joe were holding hands, and Nancy was leaning against him slightly. They both had grins on their faces and were looking lovingly at each other. Nancy leaned up to murmur something in Joe's ear, to which he laughed softly at.

It was very convincing and very sickening.

Frank did a double-take. That was fast.

Nancy (Traci) tore herself away from Joe (Jason) long enough to notice Frank. She squeezed his hand and they walked towards the hotel, and Frank followed, slightly disturbed.

Nancy and Joe walked happily up to the front desk, and Frank hovered a foot behind them, looking like he was surveying the area.

"Hello miss," the man at the desk said. His name tag said Willy and he probably wasn't much over nineteen.

"Hi, Willy," Nancy said in a bubbly voice, glancing down at his nametag.

"May I help you?" Willy, asked, swallowing hard. He clearly recognized Traci. Even though it wasn't Traci.

"Yes," Nancy pronounced, leaning forward slightly. "You see, I forgot my purse in my room, and I desperately need it. Thing is, my key is in my purse. I'm such a bubble brain!"

Nancy let out a bright laugh. Willy gave her a 'look', but backed up when he saw Joe's 'back off' look.

"I see," Willy said,

"Do you think you could give me another one?" Nancy asked, sweetly, leaning forward even more. "Only to borrow."

"I-I guess," Willy swallowed. "One moment please."

He disappeared around the corner for a minute, and returned a minute later with a key card.

"Here you go," he said, looking nervous. "This is a little embarrassing, but do you think I could get your autograph?"

Nancy faltered for a moment, before nodding hesitantly.

Willy handed her a piece of hotel stationary and a pen. Without much thinking, Nancy signed it with loopy writing, dotting the 'I' with a heart.

"There you go!" she chirped. "Thanks, Willy!"

They all walked away, and Nancy leaned on Joe for support. Anyone else would think it was out of affection, but she was really just drained.

"Let's get this over with," she whispered, heading towards the elevators.

Joe laughed softly again, just for show of course, and kissed her on the cheek.

They rode all the way to the sixteenth floor in silence.

They walked down the hall in silence.

They opened and entered the room with silence.

Once she had closed the door, Nancy turned to the brothers.

"I feel so guilty for what we're about to do," she said, leaning against Frank.

"But we have to. For Iola," Joe said, looking quite guilty himself.

They all nodded and set to work.

Frank stood guard at the door, keeping his eye firmly attached to the peephole.

Nancy and Joe set out, avoiding randomly thrown pieces of clothing.

"By the way, could you have been more sickening?" Frank asked.

"Traci Henderson and Jason Doyle were voted People's most sickeningly in love couple," Joe said, looking through the closet.

Nancy gave him a look.

"Sometimes I read the magazines Vanessa leaves in the bathroom," he admitted as his hand hit something at the back of the wall. "I found something!"

Nancy rushed over. It was indeed a locked vault. Luckily, not a combination one, but a locked vault none of the less.

"Switch places with Frank," Nancy instructed and Joe did. Frank came up behind her.

"What will it take to pick this?" she asked.

Frank examined it, and stood back up.

"It's old. A bobby pin would work," he said, and Nancy pulled one out of her wig.

He began to pick the lock and felt Nancy place a hand on his back.

The vault popped open with a satisfying click, and he gave Nancy a satisfied grin.

"Not the safest place to keep a billion dollar diamond, but oh, well," he said, going back to his position at the door.

"Wow. Even I'll admit it's nice," Joe whistled, coming up to Nancy with a large black tote bag of Traci's.

Through the peephole, Frank saw a man pass by and stop to tie his shoe. Frank tried to mentally force him to leave.

Joe and Nancy came out of the closet, and as they approached the door, the bag, weighed down by the weight of the diamond, slipped out of Joe's hand and hit the ground with a thud.

Shoelace man looked at the door curiously, and Frank motioned at Nancy to say something. Nancy, stricken, froze in place.

Shaking his head, shoelace man got up but the diamond must have landed on an angle, since it chose this moment to create another thud.

Shoelace man approached the door cautiously, and was about to knock when a thought hit Nancy and she finally opened her mouth.

"Oh, Jason!" she moaned loudly, looking disgusted.

Shoelace man leapt away from the door like it was on fire, but didn't leave yet. Frank motioned for more.

Joe ran over and bounced on the bed. To Nancy and Frank, he looked like a little kid. But they knew what Shoelace man must be thinking.

Finally, with a grin on his face, the man walked away, and Frank gave a thumbs up.

"Hee, this is fun!" Joe said, still jumping on the bed.

"Oh, now if he heard that…" Frank joked, laughing.

Nancy grabbed the bag, and made sure she couldn't drop it.

"Let's go," she said, leading them out of the hotel, and once again, into the waiting car.

**A/N: I know what you're thinking:**

**Geez, long chapter!**

**What happens to Iola??**

**Who **_**was**_** the narrator Joe was talking about…LOL!**

**If Willy will be making a reappearance.**

**Geez, long Author's Note…**

**All these and more will be answered in…**

**Chapter 10: Coming soon to a computer near you…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't have started with 'disclaimer'.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!**

**:**** )**

* * *

The diamond weighed down Nancy's shoulder as she led Joe by the hand. Frank was following a foot behind them, and got into the car last. Willy had been following Nancy with his eyes, practically drooling on the feet of someone trying to check in. The doorman was holding the door open for an old lady. A bellhop was bringing luggage to a cab. Nothing suspicious. And unless Willy had been fixated on Nancy's bulging purse, they had gotten away clean.

They let out a collective sigh, fastening their seatbelts with shaky hands.

"That…was weird," Joe said. "The criminals always talk about the rush they get from stealing. There was no rush. Only guilt."

Nancy nodded her head. "It's so strange, breaking in and stealing something."

No sooner or later than she finished the sentence, her cell phone rang. The caller-id read 'Tim'.

"Hello?" Nancy answered.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Drew," Tim replied. "Do you have the diamond?"

"Yes," Nancy said guiltily.

"Excellent!" Tim cheered. "I'll arrange for a flight back to Bayport tomorrow. We'll meet when you get back. I'm so looking forward to it."

"Where?" Nancy had started to ask, but the dial tone was already going.

"Was it Tim? What did he say?" Joe asked, adjusting his seatbelt.

"Well, he's happy we got the diamond, and he said that we'll fly back to Bayport tomorrow and we'll meet him then," Nancy said, staring down at her phone.

"Where?" Joe asked.

"I don't know. I guess he'll tell us later," she said, looking up.

And that's how they found themselves back on Lemon Drop Lane, just over twenty four hours later, heading towards the woods, but this time in broad daylight.

"I didn't like this place the first time we came," Frank murmured through chattering teeth. The temperature had dropped dramatically in the one day they spent in warm, sunny L.A. "Are you sure it's in these woods again?"

Fenton nodded, and wrapped his arms around himself. "It's the pond at the edge. There was this gigantic tree we used to hide behind. Ironically, we used to pretend to be spies."

Nancy let out a little snort and huddled closer to Frank, who wrapped his arm around her. If all went well, they would tell everyone they were engaged. So far the only people that knew were Vanessa, Joe and technically Alexis.

They weaved through the woods, passed the remains of the fort that started what was sure to be a pain in the ass, past trees weighed down with snow. They walked on like this for about twenty minutes before the glimmer of ice peeking out from a huge tree stopped them.

Fenton smiled weakly at them.

"That is a hell of a tree," Joe whispered to Frank before going up beside his dad.

"Tim?" Fenton called, peering around the tree. "Tim, are you here?"

They heard a snicker, but no one appeared.

"Don't make me use your full name!" Fenton warned, using the exact phrase he had repeated sternly to Frank and Joe over the years.

"Only having a bit of fun with you, Fenton," Tim said, stepping out from behind the tree. Several overdressed thugs followed, with underdressed Iola in tow. She was still wearing just a light sweater and jeans. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her hair mussed, but she looked OK. She scanned the faces and stopped at Joe's, giving him a relieved smile.

"Do you have the diamond?" Tim asked impatiently.

Nancy handed him the tote. He peered inside before looking up, satisfied.

"Excellent. I'll be contacting you within the week with your next assignment. Tell everyone to watch there backs…" Tim finished with an evil smile, motioning for the thugs to drop Iola and follow him.

Iola waited until Tim & Co had left the forest and entered a waiting limo before getting to her feet and throwing herself in Joe's direction. He caught her easily in his arms and gave her a hug.

"Are you OK? Did he hurt you?" he asked, taking off his jacket to give to Iola. Iola gratefully took the jacket, but shook her head.

"No. I'm fine. He gave me food, and a bathroom, and he let me watch television. A really big television. He is loaded! Whenever he did talk to me, though, he did ask me all these questions. Personal, general, about you. It was really weird," Iola said, zipping up her jacket.

"That's it?" Fenton asked. "Are you sure?"

Iola nodded.

"He didn't implant bombs in your earrings? Poke you with a stick? Tell really bad jokes?" Joe asked, leading them out of the woods.

"He didn't touch me. He barely talked to me. No one did," Iola said, stopping suddenly. "Wait, did you guys really steal that diamond?"

Joe nodded, and was about to tell her about the FBI, but closed his mouth. He could have bugged her at any time. Like while she was sleeping. She would have never felt it.

"Yeah. We had to break into a hotel room, disguised--me as Jason Doyle, Nancy as Traci Henderson and Frank as a bodyguard-- and took it," Joe said, leaving out minor details.

"What if Tim tells the police?" Iola asked, looking worried.

Joe though about the FBI, but again didn't open his mouth. Someone would tell her later.

"Then he would have to do all the dirty work himself. I don't think he wants to do that," Joe said, rubbing his arms as they reached the end of the woods.

"Do you want your jacket back?" Iola asked, reaching for the zipper.

"No, I'm fine. You need to keep two people warm, remember?" Joe smiled, gesturing towards her stomach.

"Oh!" Iola said, clapping her hand over her mouth. "Is Vanessa still mad?"

"No, I told her everything. She's worried about you now. She knows what the early stages are like. But she did say she hoped you threw up on Tim," Joe laughed, walking in the direction of his car.

Iola laughed too.

"Trust me, I tried. But I always managed to make it to the bathroom," she said, looking behind her at Frank and Nancy, who were walking hand in hand. "They're engaged now, aren't they?"

Joe was shocked. How did she know?

"Yeah, yeah they are," he said, looking back at them. "How did you guess?"

"Well, Nancy has a ring she wasn't wearing before, and they have a glow about them, I guess," Iola shrugged.

"I didn't even notice that! And I knew they were engaged!" Joe laughed.

"Girls are more observant. It is how we pick the perfect outfits and the perfect men," Iola said, stopping as they had now reached the car.

Joe unlocked the door and let Iola in. Opening his car door, he noticed something, on the floor. It was very obvious what it was. This was his worst nightmare all over again.

"Get out. Get out. Get out get out!" Joe yelled at Iola, who opened her door with worry on her face.

"What?" she asked.

"There's a bomb in the car!" Joe yelled. Iola looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"What's going on?" Frank asked casually as he, Fenton and Nancy approached the car.

"Run!" Joe yelled at him, pulling Iola behind him.

Frank looked at his brother run, and then back at the car. He immediately saw what was wrong. So did Nancy and Fenton.

"GO! Go! Go!" Fenton yelled at Nancy and Frank's momentary stall. They began running in the same direction as Joe and Iola, sprinting until their lungs were on fire.

A wave of heat washed over Frank. He heard something soar by his head and threw himself and Nancy to the ground. He felt his father fall beside him, and land without a sound, the roar of the explosion drowning out all sound.

He kept his head down until he could start to feel cold from the snow again. He looked up and rolled off Nancy when he saw everything seemed fine.

He stood up and looked at what was left of Joe's car. Pieces were flaming, but there really wasn't anything left.

Frank turned around and saw Iola and Joe coming up behind them, staring at the car.

Iola's eyes were filled with horror, and she was clutching onto Joe's arm.

"That was almost the second time I lost you in an explosion," Joe said quietly, and Frank could see the anger in his eyes.

Iola let go of Joe so he could help his father up, and Frank leaned down to get Nancy.

"Are you OK?" Frank asked her. Nancy nodded, putting a hand to her arm.

"I think so. You landed on my arm though," she said, shaking out said arm.

"Is it OK?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Yes. It'll just be bruised for a while," Nancy said.

They all looked at the car.

"How are we going to get back?" Joe asked, his teeth chattering.

"Could we call Vanessa?" Nancy asked. Joe shook his head no.

"The car is still at the shop," he said.

"What about Laura?" Iola asked.

"I'll call her," Fenton said, dialing both their home number and her cell phone. Both rang endlessly before beeping to the answering machine.

"She's not answering," Fenton said, feeling foolish when a pang of nerves hit him in the stomach. She was OK, he was sure.

"Why don't you tell Vanessa to walk to our apartment and get our car," Frank suggested. "It's just around the corner, and you have a set of the keys, right?"

Joe nodded. He pulled out his cell phone to call Vanessa.

"She'll be here soon," he promised, and they all kept their eyes on the road, waiting for Vanessa to bring them home.

--

They all arrived at Fenton and Laura's house forty-five minutes later. Fenton felt his stomach knot as he called Laura's name through the house.

"Mom?" Frank called, peering downstairs. "Are you here?"

"I don't think she's home, Dad," Joe said, taking Alexis out of her carrier.

Fenton didn't answer. Instead, he was standing beside the phone, watching the blinking light on the answering machine.

"Uh, Dad?" Joe said. "In America, that means you have a message. It's not an alien signal."

Fenton ignored him, playing the message.

"Hello, Fenton, and whoever else is listening!" said Tim's voice, sounding cheerful. Both Vanessa and Iola stiffened at the voice. "If you're playing this message, I assume you figured out that you're lovely wife, Serena, Laura, whatever you call her is here with me. She's perfectly safe and waiting for her rescue. I will call back in half an hour. Good-bye!"

"That bas--," Joe growled, but Vanessa gestured at Alexis, and he bit his lip. "When did he call?"

"I don't know. We'll have to wait and see," Fenton said hoarsely, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Everyone else sat as well, waiting for the phone to ring. It was a tense silence. Nancy saw Frank's face; his expression filled with anger, hurt and fear, and squeezed his hand gently. He looked at her, and made a weak attempt at a smile.

"You don't need to smile," Nancy whispered in his ear. "I understand."

Frank gave her a look of thanks and let Nancy give him a kiss.

When the phone finally rang, everyone sprung to their feet, looking at the phone expectantly.

Fenton answered. He nodded his head, and a look of anger crossed his face.

"When?" he demanded. There was a slight murmur from the other end, and Fenton nodded again, setting the phone back down.

He stared at the phone for a few tense moments before looking at Frank, Joe and Nancy.

"What did he say, Dad?" Joe asked quietly.

"Egypt," Fenton said quietly.

"What about Egypt?" Nancy asked, not wanting to over step the boundaries.

"Black market," Fenton said in the same tone as before.

"What about it?" Frank asked, going over and putting a hand on his dad's shoulder.

"He…he wants you to travel to Egypt, and pay off a ring leader for a major black market. You leave in four days," Fenton said, looking at them.

They exchanged looks.

"Egypt," Nancy said, squeezing Frank's hand.

"Egypt," Fenton nodded.

"We'll find her, Dad," Joe said, with a dangerous expression on his face. "So help me, God, we'll find her."

--

They sat in airplane seats, side by side, just like every other time they had been on an airplane. But this time, they weren't flying to do good. The black market was a serious thing.

Thoughts like this had been plaguing Frank's mind since they got the envelope stuff to the brim with money. They had haunted his dreams, and everyday.

Nancy had thoughts like this too. But she was on the verge of a breakdown. Every time she saw Tim's stupid white mask, her knees went week, and her stomach climbed up her throat. She could feel the cold concrete, and see the pictures.

They both instinctively went to grab each other's hands, and tried to block everything out of there mind.

If they had discussed it, they would have come to an agreement quickly. Something not right was going on.

* * *

****

A/N: Yeah, OK, for those of you giving me dirty looks, it gets better eventually.

**They will be leaving the next chapter.**

**Be ready. I am.**

**Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

****

Disclaimer: No, I do not own it.

**A/N: Ahh! I'm so excited about this chapter!!**

**I don't know why! Sorry it took so long to update, sometimes life just gets in the way.**

**And by the way, there are references to ****JLN and an excerpt from it in this chapter.**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

"Frank, why do you even bother playing Go fish?" Joe laughed, watching over his brother's shoulder.

"You're right," Frank mock sighed, turning to look at his brother. "I should start playing something easier. Oh! Will you teach me how to play Barbie?"

Joe felt himself turn red, and muttered under his breath.

Nancy laughed, but still felt anxiety growing in her stomach. It was great that the brothers were joking around, but the air in the plane was still tense.

The plane finally descended and a waiting car drove them directly to their hotel.

There was a room for each of them, but they quickly decided Frank and Nancy would 'buddy up'. Joe left them alone, smiling as he closed the connecting door. He had seen the look on their faces.

Nancy smiled brightly at Frank. "This is so weird, to be back here. It's almost like an anniversary."

Frank grinned. The last time they had been in Egypt, they had been 'married'. They both had the pressure of commitment to others on their shoulders, and when they had kissed, they'd both brushed it off as a no-no. How were they supposed to know that eight years later they'd be back, and engaged?

"Even under these circumstances, I think we should celebrate," Nancy smiled.

Frank's eyebrows rose. "Really? Joe _is _in the next room…"

Nancy shut him up with a kiss. It was a deep kiss, familiar and loving. And it would have been much longer if not for Frank's ringing cell-phone.

He broke away from Nancy and sighed at it. "You have the worst timing, Tim."

Nancy knocked on the connecting door, and hollered for Joe to come in.

"Is it safe? Will I be scarred? I'm so young…" he said back.

"Oh, come on!" Nancy cried, and Joe, laughing, came through the door.

"Hi, Tim," Frank said, taking a seat on the bed.

"Frank, glad to hear you arrived in Egypt OK!" Tim said back, sounding staticky.

"Is there a reason you called?" Frank asked, running a hand through his dark hair, making it stand up at the back.

"I…message…desk…street…" Frank barely made out the four words before the phone cut to static. He hung up and looked at Joe and Nancy.

"What did he say?" Joe asked, sitting at the desk.

"I message desk street," Frank replied.

"Excuse me?" Nancy asked with raised eyebrows.

"We got cut off," Frank explained.

"So…" Nancy said, thinking hard.

"I guess we should go downstairs," Joe said, getting back up and waiting for Frank and Nancy to follow the motion.

"Why?" Frank asked, looking at Joe.

"Because he left us a message at the front desk…" Joe said in a 'duh' voice.

Frank and Nancy looked at each other.

"Yeah, right," Nancy said, getting up and pulling Frank with her.

"What's with the tone?" Joe asked, confused. "That's clearly what he was trying to say."

"Yeah, but we didn't figure that out," Frank admitted, and Nancy nodded.

Joe looked thoughtful at this.

"Don't start, Joe," Frank warned, leading them out of the room.

"I am sooo smarter than you!" Joe teased, bouncing out of the room behind them.

--

"Hi, I'm Frank Hardy," Frank told the man at the front desk. "Are there any messages for me?"

The man looked down, ruffled some papers and looked back up.

"A man who called himself Tim leaves this for you," he said in a thickly accented voice and held up a folded sheet of paper.

"Thank you," Frank said, smiling politely and taking the paper from the man. He didn't take him time unfolding the note, and quickly scanned it.

"Well…?" Joe asked anxiously, bouncing up and down.

"Tomorrow at eight, we're supposed to…wait for the call of a crow and…follow the yellow brick road…?" Frank said, the statement sounding more like a question.

"Joe?" Nancy said, looking at him innocently. "You are the smart one…"

Joe shrugged. "Even I'm not that smart."

"Did it say anything else?" Nancy asked, walking in the direction of the rooms.

Frank scanned the note, looking over the front and back. "No."

"So what do we do?" Joe asked, stopping at his door and fumbling in his pocket for the key. "About this…about Mom?"

Frank gave his brother a sad look. "I don't know."

Joe let his gaze fall to the floor, and opened his door.

Nancy and Frank headed into their own room, and Frank immediately took out his cell-phone.

"Ring, damn it," Frank told it, and Nancy looked at him.

"You're acting like a teenage girl waiting for a boy to call," Nancy said, taking a seat beside him. "I understand though. He'll call back; try not to worry too much."

Frank looked up at Nancy and smiled at her. "That sounded like it came from a movie."

"It probably came from one of those corny teenage dramas," she laughed. "I'm sure Callie dragged you to at least one."

Frank's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh, crap. Ned and Callie are still in Bayport," he sighed. "Would that put them in any danger?"

"It's possible," Nancy said, looking thoughtful. "Anyone is in danger, really."

Frank nodded, looking a little blank. The line about movies was suddenly stuck in his head.

"Yellow brick road…" he murmured, getting up and taking the note out of his pocket.

Nancy peered over his shoulder. "What is that about anyway? Is he talking about the Wizard of Oz? It's a great movie, but I don't really see what it has to do with a black market ring leader…"

Frank grunted, the wheels in his mind turning. What was it about the Wizard of Oz…?

"Hello?" Nancy said, but it didn't take Frank long to realize she wasn't talking to him. He had been so deep in thought, he didn't hear his cell-phone ringing, or feel Nancy take it out of his hand.

Frank immediately turned. Nancy held up a finger.

"Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Uh-- you psycho!" She cried, going a little pale. "Wha--? No way…Ugh, bye."

"Who was it?" Frank asked, taking the phone from her outstretched hand.

"Tim," Nancy said, turning away from him. This was not something she wanted to bring up.

Frank looked at her expectantly. "What did he say?"

"He explained the note," Nancy said, not turning around. She fiddled with the hem of her sweater.

"And…?" Frank probed, coming up behind her and spinning her around.

Nancy sighed.

"It WAS about the Wizard of Oz," she started.

Frank saw the look on her face and sat down. "I'm not going to like this. I can tell."

Nancy gave a small smile and sat down beside him.

"Do you remember--well, you probably do--the day that girl Marilynn was shot? At the video store?" she asked, looking at him uneasily. "The day Joe and I kissed?"

The memory shot into Frank's head, and his face went stony. "What about it?"

"Do you remember? We rented the Wizard of Oz?" Nancy asked, and Frank nodded. "Remember…remember Hal?"

Frank nodded, suddenly realizing the reason Nancy was so pale.

"Tim paid a little visit to the jailhouse…Hal told him everything about that day…" Nancy said quietly. "He thought it was funny…Hal said…never mind. We just have to be at the Oz Road market tomorrow. At the brick stand."

Frank wrapped an arm around Nancy and pulled her close. Nancy was humiliated when a tear slipped down her face.

"You do know that if I ever saw that guy again, I would seriously kill him with my bare hands, right?" he asked softly.

"Like you almost did to Joe after we kissed?" Nancy asked. Frank gave a soft laugh.

"Joe told you?" Frank asked.

Nancy nodded against his chest. "He also told me the night I cried on your shirt, you fell asleep holding it."

"OK, well _that_ was an exaggeration…" Frank said, going red. They sat in silence for a moment, before Frank kissed her on top of the head, and stood up.

"I'm going to tell Joe about the call," he said. Nancy nodded. "Maybe you should get some sleep."

Nancy contemplated this, and finally decided to set her head down on the pillow. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep.

--

_"…so Nancy, good night and good-bye. It was a pleasure knowing you. I would have loved to know you…better…" Hal said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. "But these two wouldn't let me." With these final words, Hal placed a kiss on Nancy's lips. _

_Frank shifted angrily, but didn't move, knowing it would blow the plan that Bess had whispered into his ear. _

_Hal drew back, and Nancy reflexively spit, rotating her head so that she could wipe her mouth on her shoulder._

_Frank felt better at this, but fear again sank into his gut as Stevens and Todd pulled guns out from under their robes and lowered their masks._

_Hal followed the motion and the three police officers stood in a line, their gloved hands gripping their guns tightly._

_He could see their fingers tense around the trigger, but…_

Frank leapt up in bed, twirling around to face Nancy. She was sitting up as well, wiping tears out of her eyes.

"Go back to sleep, Frank," Nancy said, turning away from him.

"How long have you been up?" he asked, his heart still pounding from the dream.

"Go to sleep, Frank!" Nancy said harshly, but her voice quivered.

"Nancy, what's the matter?" Frank asked, turning on a lamp, and staring at her back.

Nancy sniffled. "What Tim told me Hal said…"

"What did he say?" Frank asked gently, pulling her shoulder so she was facing him.

"That he was waiting for me," Nancy said quietly. "That he wanted me to know that he still dreams about killing me…and it all came flashing back, Frank. Everything, the pictures, the girls…"

Frank felt his spine stiffen. He had didn't think he would ever hate anyone more than Hal, but Tim was running a close second. Did she not say he got pleasure out of this?

"Nancy, I don't know what to say," Frank sighed. "Half of me wants to go out now and just hurt them all, and the other half just wants to sit here, and hold you…"

Nancy cut him off with a long kiss.

"I'm fine, Frank. I'm sorry. Really, go back to sleep," Nancy said.

"I can't," Frank sighed. "I had a nightmare."

"I don't think I can go back to sleep either," Nancy admitted.

They looked at each other.

"Nancy," Frank said. "You know I love you, right?"

Nancy smiled. "I love you too."

They looked at each other again. And then yawned in unison.

Nancy grinned. "Maybe we should go back to sleep."

"I guess," Frank said.

They both lay down.

They were asleep soon enough, and fell into a deep enough sleep so that when Joe came in at nine the next morning, they slept right through it.

They also slept through him taking a picture and smiling. It was just so darn cute! (but if Vanessa teased him about it, he would have to bring up her taking pictures of Alexis with a diaper rash...yuck) They were snuggled up together, and their arms and legs were interwoven.

And they were both smiling.

--

At seven fifty two p.m. the next day, Joe, Frank and Nancy made there way down the Oz Road market, huddling together, and trying not to be separated by the enormous crowd. They finally came to rest at the brick stand, just off to the corner, hiding in the shadows.

Eight minutes later, they were in the same place, the same positions. Nancy was holding Frank's hands, but with her free one, she patted her pocket, just a little reminder that it was money in there.

They were watching the crowd casually, straining their ears for the promised bird call.

Twelve minutes later, the sound of a crow echoed around their heads, and they braced themselves, not knowing what was going to happen.

With a grating sound barely audible over the sound of the crowd, the wall they had been leaning on slid open, and they fell backwards inside, falling down a ramp.

They landed with a thump, Nancy's head on Frank's stomach, Joe's foot on Nancy's leg, and Frank just sprawled out underneath them.

"So Frank, is being on the bottom really what it's all cracked up to be?" Nancy asked casually, removing herself from her fiancée.

"Eww, dirty!" Joe groaned, jumping away from them.

"Glad to see you still have you're sense of humor after all Tim has told me you've been through," said a thickly accented voice from the other side of the room.

Frank got up, his knees creaking (he felt old) and walked towards him.

"I understand you have something for me?" A large man asked, and Nancy nodded, pulling the wad of cash out of her pocket.

The large man snapped his fingers, and a person came out of the shadows to get the money. The Shadow Man counted the money, and whispered the amount to the presumed ring leader, who nodded, clearly pleased.

"Excellent," the ring leader cried. "And now I have something for you…"

Another man emerged from the shadows, and handed a folded note to Joe.

"Do not read it. This is for Tim's eyes only. He will know if it has been read. Most likely because in mere minutes after you open it, the message will disappear."

Joe nodded, and stuffed envelope in his pocket.

"Do not be seen leaving, do not draw attention to yourselves," the ring leader directed, crossing his legs. "And please… give Tim my best."

There was silence.

"Is that all?" Frank asked.

"I am sorry, Frank," the ring leader said, even though they had not introduced themselves. "But that is indeed it."

Shadow Man #1 pointed them towards a door, and they began walking towards it.

"Oh, and Ms. Drew," the ring leader called, teeming with knowledge. "My sincere condolences about your father."

Nancy turned, pale. "What about my father?" The ring leader looked confused.

"Does Tim not have the boy's mother and your father in captivity?" he asked. "That _is_ what Tim said…maybe that was a surprise…"

Nancy's hands flew to her face, and Frank made a fist.

But before he could do anything, there was a knock at the door, and an echoing voice rang throughout the room.

"This is the police. Come out with your hands up!"

* * *

**A/N: If you haven't read JLN, sorry for all the references in this chapter.**

**And if you're mad at me, I don't know for what, sorry!**

**The next chapter is happier!**

**I promise!**

**Thoughts?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters. The plot and actually writing are mine, though.**

**A/N: OK, I think I told you that this chapter will be happier, and it will be. But there is some...not happy stuff before it, so don't loose faith.**

**I promise, no cliff-hanger this chapter. That is where the happy part is, and I will NOT RUIN it for you.**

**And BTW, I meant to have this up like two days ago, but I forgot to correct, and I wanted to expand, and just...yeah. Plus, the site wouldn't let me update. Because of that, I'm sorry if this isn't displaying properly. Tell me and I'll try to fix it. I couldn't post it the regular way, so I had to improvise. It took a loooonng time to get this working.**

**Whoa, I just realized that this almost has the same amount of pages written as JLN. That is INSANE. JLN had fifteen chapters, this is chapter twelve.**

**Which I will now present to you with the word 'Enjoy':**

* * *

Joe almost rolled his eyes. It was just so typical, getting caught while committing an actual crime.

Then the panic set in, and he nearly collapsed.

Nancy and Frank exchanged looks of panic, and the ring leader snapped his fingers.

"Hugo, show them the alternate exit," he said calmly, and Shadow Man #1 stepped forward and pulled aside a woven basket, revealing a small tunnel, almost cave like, that had just enough room for someone to crawl through.

"Make sure that the envelope gets to Tim," the ring leader said, sitting in the exact same position as he was before. "It is of the utmost importance."

"Please exit the building, or we will be forced to force our way in," said the same thick echo-y voice from outside."Please," the ring leader gestured, and made his own way toward another woven basket.

"I don't know how he's going to fit through that tunnel," Joe whispered to Frank, who just shot him a look.

"I'll go first," Nancy offered. "I'm the smallest, and I can tell you what's coming."

Frank and Joe nodded, and Nancy immediately fell to her knees and began to crawl through the dark tunnel. Next was Frank, and then Joe, who put the basket back in front of the entrance.

"OK, it's really really dark in here," Nancy said. She was beginning to feel claustrophobic and ever since the last time she was in Egypt...ugh.

"Thanks for the newsflash," Joe grunted, making his may over small pebbles, and trying to avoid hitting his head on the top.

Frank inched his way behind Nancy, trying not to step on her and crush her.

They were about halfway through the tunnel when they heard a giant slam from inside the main building. Frank was about to comment on it, when from the top of the little cave/tunnel, a rock came loose, and slammed right into the top of his head.

He squeezed his eyes shut and stopped. He could still hear his own ragged breathing, which meant he was still conscious, but he could begin to feel a trickle of warm blood trail his way down his neck. He felt woozy, and was beginning to feel like he had passed out when Joe's voice cut through the darkness.

"Hey, Darth Vader, what's your damage?" Joe asked, and on an afterthought opened his mouth today. "You sound like you're in labor."

"I...ugh," Frank bit his lip and felt the top of his head. "I hit my head."

"Are you OK?" This was from Nancy.

"It's just a bump," he said through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure?" Joe asked, poking his ankle.

"I know the symptoms of a concussion, and I can promise you that I do not have any. Except sore head, but that's different," Frank said, shaking his head to clear the pain, which had subsided. "Keep going, Nance."

"O-OK," Nancy replied, sounding unsure. She began crawling again. Frank was right behind her, hoping that moving would clear up the pain. The blood had seemed to stop, but was drying slowly, creating a sticky line down the back of his neck, and around the collar of his shirt.

"I can see light!" Nancy said, some time later. Frank could have kissed her. His head had started to ache again, and he was having a hard time focusing. Maybe he did have a concussion...

Less than five minutes later, Nancy was sitting on her knees (while Frank and Joe crouched) working on pushing away a thick pile of logs that were covering the entrance.

"Hurry, Nan," Frank said through gritted teeth, feeling sick.

"I almost..." The logs fell. "Scratch that, I got it."

Nancy quickly hurried to her feet, surveyed the surroundings, and helped Frank to his feet. Nancy took a look at him and gasped.

His face was smudged with dirt, and there was a trail of drying blood around his neck. His shirt was torn, and there was visible pain in his eyes.

"Oh, my God, Frank!" Nancy said, turning him around to survey the damage.

"Gee, thanks for helping me...God, Frank!" Joe said, pulling himself to his feet.

"I'm fine," Frank said, blinking to let his eyes adjust to the light. Now that he was breathing fresh air, and he could stand up, his headache was quickly evaporating. "I feel a lot better, actually."

"Hey! You kids!" screamed a voice, lightly accented, and definatly getting louder.

They all turned to see a man in an official looking man running towards him, muttering into a walky-talky.

"Run. Run!" Joe said, poking Frank, who poked Nancy who broke into a run.

Frank and Joe followed. They were sprinting, and whenever they looked back, they could see several more people chasing them.

"We...have done the chasing...enough to know what to do," Frank huffed, and Nancy and Joe, who got the meaning, split away from him, both darting into dark alleys. Frank went into his own alley, taking a second to make sure that he was alone before darting around a corner. He sat down for a minute, and shook his head. Spots were clouding his vision, and his legs felt weak. He made a resolution to go to a hospital as soon as they got back.

He stood up, his head slightly lighter. Frank walked around the corner...

...and into the barrel of a gun.

--

Nancy huffed and puffed her way through the alley, until she was sure she wasn't being followed. She looked around, feeling uneasy at the thought of what might be hiding in the shadows.

She slumped against a wall, thinking back to the ring leaders words. Did Tim really have her dad? A tear rolled down her face at the thought, and she angrily wiped it away.

Nancy wiped her hands across her face and stood up. She shouldn't have stopped running. For all she knew, the police were right behind her, waiting to arrest her.

With practiced stealth, she got to her feet and crept around the corner. She made her way back through the alley, and was about to round another corner, when a hand was slapped across her mouth.

"Don't attract attention," the person whispered in her ear, and led her away.

--

Frank was about to seriously kick whoever's butt it was, when the gun was lowered and his brother's and fiancée's faces stared back at him.

"Joe!" he hissed. "Where did you get a gun?"

Joe shrugged. "I found it."

"You just took a random gun?" Frank asked.

"Hey, I thought it would come in handy. And if it makes you feel better, you took it better than Nancy," Joe gestured and Nancy flushed. "She bit me before she even saw it was me."

"Well, I was about to kick your ass," Frank grumbled, dusting off his shirt.

"Sure, because you would hit me," Joe laughed.

"I almost did once!" Frank said.

"Guys!" Nancy hissed, and then paused to listen. Joe and Frank looked at her.

Random mutterings caused their eyes to go wide, and then, they were off again.

--

They arrived at their hotel out of breath and sweaty.

Joe flopped down on the couch and let out a sigh.

"I...don't think...I-I've ever run that...long," he panted, letting his head fall back.

They had to run all the way from the market, which was practically in another town, all the way back to the hotel, in fear of getting stopped by the police.

Joe groaned as his cell phone rang, and pulled it out of his pocket.

"Hello?" Joe asked, closing his eyes.

"Good afternoon, Joe!" Tim called, sounding far less static-y then he had before.

"What...the _hell_...do you want, Tim?" Joe panted, standing up.

"Well, no need to be frustrated Joe," Tim said, not sounding at all peeved with Joe's greeting. "I just called to tell you that Stanley, the leader, called me. He said you handled the situation very maturely, and that you have the envelope."

"Yes, we do," Joe said, patting his pocket. "When do we give it to you?"

"Well, I can have someone pick it up tonight. I'm in Egypt. Carson and Laura are too," Tim said, confirming the rumor that he had Nancy's father with him.

"Does that mean Mom and Carson will fly back with us?" Joe asked eagerly.

"Yes. If all is as it should be, your mother and Nancy's father will meet you at the airport. Someone should drop by at around seven o'clock," Tim said, sounding bored. "Good bye, Joe."

Before Joe could answer, Tim was gone. "Why does he never let you say good-bye?" he grumbled to himself. Nancy was helping out Frank in the bathroom, so Joe went back to his room to change his shirt.

When he came back, his clothes clean and his face washed, Frank was sitting on the bed, with Nancy behind him.

"Well, you have a pretty nasty bump," Nancy said, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and walking over in front of him. "And I'm no doctor, but I think you'll live."

She planted a kiss on his forehead, and turned her attention towards Joe.

"Did I hear you talking to yourself before?" she asked, walking in to the bathroom.

"No. Tim called," Joe said, causing Frank to look up and Nancy to poke her head through the doorway.

"What did he say?" Nancy asked, going back inside.

"He said that someone would drop by at around seven--so like ten minutes--and we could fly home tomorrow," Joe said. "With Mom and Carson."

At these words Nancy came completely out of the bathroom.

"Really?" she asked. Joe nodded. Wordlessly, she wrapped her arms around Joe, and then Frank. "Do you know what the day after tomorrow is?"

Both brothers shook their heads.

"Christmas Eve," she replied, and ducked back into the bathroom, closing the door behind her this time.

Frank shot Joe a wary look.

"Have you done all your Christmas shopping?" he asked. "I don't want to have to go out with you on Christmas Eve again."

"No, I did all my shopping," Joe said, looking a little dazed. He sat beside Frank on the bed.

"What's wrong with you?" Frank asked.

"It's going to be Alexis' first Christmas!" Joe exclaimed. "How cool is that?"

"Very cool, Joe," Frank said, his words being overlapped by a knocking on the door.

Joe stopped his brother from getting up, and answered the door himself. A familiar looking thug answered the door, and Joe wordlessly handed him the envelope.

The man at the door nodded, and left.

--

"So...Laura," Tim smirked. Laura was tied against a wall, with her knees pulled up to her chest. "I guess it would be appropriate to call you Serena, too though."

Laura flinched at the mention of her old name. Her old _life._

"It's been a while since I last saw you," Tim said, pacing the room. "A very long time ago."

Carson was confused. What was this masked psycho talking about?

"I hope you know that I've been watching your family carefully. That I've been watching..._you_...very carefully..." Tim said, leaning in. "I know things about you Fenton probably doesn't. I know your strengths. Your weaknesses..."

Laura was frightened. He was very close to her, and she now understood completely what Nancy had been through.

"Be warned Laura: while I am letting you go, to spend Christmas with your family, to have general merriment with them, I will still be watching. If not you, your sons," Tim said, leaning in very closed. Laura jerked her head away.

"Laura Hardy...the one that got away," Tim said softly, leaning in even closer. Just close enough to kiss her once on the lips, and give her a menacing stare before backing away.

Carson looked away. He had always liked Laura and Fenton, and he hated seeing Laura, brave, strong, passionate Laura, treated this way. This Tim guy made him sick.

He looked up at Laura, but her head was leaning against her chest. And even through her hair, he could see tears slip down her face.

--

Joe was waiting by himself. He was sitting alone at an airport, waiting for Frank and Nancy-more importantly his mom and Carson-to join him.

He sunk down in the hard airport chair, and slumped his shoulders. He wanted to go home. He wanted to see his wife and baby. He wanted his Mommy.

Finally (finally!), Joe saw the unmistakable shock of strawberry blond hair weave through the crowd, with dark hair bobbing behind it.

Joe stood, and Nancy and Frank came up.

"What did the doctor say?" Joe asked, sounding concerned. He really was concerned for Frank, but he was really trying to covertly peek over their shoulders for Carson and Laura.

"He said it was just a real nasty bump. God only knows how he didn't get a concussion," Nancy said, giving Frank an affectionate squeeze. She paused for a moment before leaning in and saying," I guess Tim isn't here yet?"

Joe looked over her shoulder one last time before nodding his head.

"He's just coming now," Joe said. For once, Tim's face wasn't covered by a white mask, but rather a turban, wrapped all the way from the top of his head to the bottom of his chin.

The unmistakable heads of Carson and Laura followed behind him. They rushed up to their children, giving them hugs.

Joe shot a look at Tim as they began to walk towards their gate, and Tim motioned for him to come.

"Be thankful: I'm giving you Christmas off," Tim said, giving Joe one last stare before turning and walking away. "But be prepared..."

--

On Christmas Eve, the entire Hardy clan, plus Carson, Andrea, Iola and Nancy, gathered in Joe and Vanessa's house.

They marveled at how big Alexis had gotten, and how adorable she looked in her little Christmas outfit.

Frank and Nancy held hands nearly the entire time. There faces were happy and rosy, the picture of Christmas bliss.

During dessert, Frank gave Nancy's hand a squeeze, a signal, if you will. Slowly he stood up, taking Nancy with him.

"Everybody," Frank cleared his throat to get their attention. "We have an announcement to make..."

He let go of Nancy's hand so that the ring caught the light and sparkled. There was a collective intake of breath.

"We're engaged," Nancy was stating the obvious, but she just couldn't get over saying it. Engaged. _Engaged. _Nancy Drew and Frank Hardy were engaged!

Laura's hand flew up to her mouth. Fenton and Carson exchanged pleased looks.

I can't take it anymore!" Vanessa cried, pushing out her chair and dashing to the other side of the table to throw her arms around Frank and Nancy.

"Oh!" Laura said, getting up, throwing down her napkin and adding herself to the hug. Everyone-including Andrea and Iola, excluding Joe (who was holding Alexis) - else joined the embrace.

"OK," Joe said, looking down at Alexis. "Well, I have a baby... everyone hug me now!"

The group laughed, breaking up the hug.

As he backed up, Carson gave Nancy's hand a squeeze, and the look in his eyes clearly said 'I approve'.

_'My baby girl is getting married!' _Carson thought. With this in mind, he went over to Frank, and extended his hand. Frank took Carson's hand and shook it. A smile broke out over both men's faces.

Releasing Frank's hand, Carson turned around and gave Nancy a hug.

"Your mother would be so proud," he whispered, giving Nancy a kiss on top of the head. "I know I am."

"Thanks, Dad," Nancy grinned, a tears sparkling in her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Carson said, giving her a smile and returning to his seat.

_'She's just like you,' _Carson said in prayer. _'In every way.' _

--

Sometime after dinner, the doorbell rang, and Joe got up to get it.

When he answered, he came face to face with a man, how looked very much like himself, carrying a bouquet of roses.

"Is Iola here?" the man asked. Joe nodded slowly, and let the pieces connect in his head.

"Yes. You must be Will, right?" Joe asked. The other blond man nodded.

Joe gave him a friendly smile and invited him in.

"Hey, Iola. Come here," Joe said, a playful grin decorating his face. He sat down beside Vanessa on the couch, and took Alexis from her.

Iola gave him a suspicious look before getting up and heading towards the hall. A gasp turned everyone's head in the direction she had just headed.

"Will!" Iola exclaimed. There was a loving tone in his words, despite the fact he couldn't be hear. There was a strange silence that followed, and everyone in the room simultaneously smiled. It was so obvious they were kissing.

The silence ended with Iola speaking.

"I have something to tell you," Iola said, leading him through the house and into the kitchen. "I would tell you out here, but Joe would spoil the surprise."

She said the words with a playful note in her voice, and gave Joe a nervous smile before disappearing into the kitchen. Joe cuddled Alexis close to himself and smiled. Vanessa rested her head on his shoulder and stared down at her daughter.

The room lapsed into conversation again, and only stopped when Iola brought Will back into the room.

"Holding hands," Joe noted, barely looking up from the baby. "That's good, right?"

"Very good," Iola smiled, taking her a seat in a chair. "Everybody, I'm pregnant."

There were more congratulations, but Iola shushed them.

"And just so you don't think I just randomly sleep around, this is Will. He's the father," she laughed, squeezing Will's hand.

Everybody laughed, including Will. He took a seat on the armrest of Iola's chair, and squeezed her hand. Joe looked up at him. The conversation had easily started up again and Iola was chattering excitedly. Joe seemed to be the only one who saw the loving look Will gave her, and he knew right away that this guy was perfect for Iola. He knew Will would make her happy, and that made Joe happy.

For one night they could forget everything. They could forget all their problems. Forget the months they had just had. Just celebrate the joy, the laughter, the love.

* * *

**A/N: Ha HA! No cliffhanger this chapter. But I can make no promises about the next one...**

**And anyone who was confuzzled by the Laura/Tim scene, it will be explained, promise.**

**And OK, now it IS longer than JLN.**

**Thoughts...?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't sound like I'm rich, do I? I don't own it.**

**A/N: Mucho thanks to those who reviewed! **

**OK, now this chapter is pretty filler-ish, because I couldn't write anything that DIDN'T suck. I tried for days, but nothing good was happening. **

**Sorry for not updating in so long! Like I said, everything was sucking. I was in a rut.**

* * *

"Is she really still asleep?" Vanessa whispered, as if she was afraid any noise would wake the sleeping baby. She rested her head on Joe's chest and sighed. It was a very picturesque Christmas, the ground blanketed with a fluffy layer of snow and sun peeking up over the roof tops.

It's a Christmas miracle," Joe mumbled sleepily, playing with Vanessa's hair.

"Really! It must be like seven thirty! Has she ever slept in that late?" Vanessa asked excitedly. "And she only got up like...twice last night!"

"I don't think so. I would remember getting this much sleep," Joe said, answering the first question. "Lately it's been feeling like one hour a night, with all the travel and stress..."

"Oh, Joe!" Vanessa cried, jerking her head to look up at her husband. "I didn't think of that! You go back to sleep, OK? You must be exhausted..."

"I'm...I'm fine...really, Van...Vanessa," Joe yawned. He closed his eyes, but jerked them back open. "I don't want to miss Alexis' first Christmas, so I am staying awake."

"Joe, I promise I will wake you up before we do anything," Vanessa said, getting up. "Go back to sleep. I'm going to go downstairs."

"O...OK," Joe said, letting his head fall forward. Vanessa smiled slightly at the sight.

She walked down the hall, past her daughter's room as quietly as possible and crept down the stairs. She smiled at the Christmas tree, one half neatly decorated by Laura, Nancy and herself, and the other side a messy disarray, as Joe, Frank and Fenton had gotten frustrated and randomly stuck things on random branches. She was smiling to herself, when the phone rang suddenly, loud and shrill in the early morning.

Vanessa threw herself over to the phone and cut it off mid-ring.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Van!" Frank said cheerily through the phone. "Is Joe up?"

"No, I let him sleep in," Vanessa said, surprised when her body sagged in relief. She had almost been expecting Tim to call, with some threatening message or warning.

"Oh, OK," Frank said, pausing for a moment to mumble something away from the phone. "Are we still meeting at your house later?"

"Definatly," Vanessa said, pulling her feet up onto the couch. "You guys can come over around four."

"Four," Frank repeated, once into the phone, and once away from it. "Cool. See you then."

"OK. Bye," Vanessa said, hanging up the phone. She sat for a moment, waiting for something to break the silence.

Sure enough, a cry broke out through the house, and Vanessa started walking up the stairs and towards Alexis' bedroom.

The baby stopped crying immediately when she saw her mother walk into her room. Vanessa took her gently out of the crib and buried her face in Alexis' soft blond hair. She gave Alexis a kiss on top of the head and turned back around.

Holding the baby close, she walked down the hall and into the bedroom she and Joe shared.

Joe was splayed out in the same position as he was when she left him, on his back with his arms spread out over the mattress, and snoring softly. Vanessa sat on the edge of the bed and, making sure she still had a good grip, placed Alexis on her father's chest.

Joe sleepily opened his eyes, and stared into a pair of matching ones. Alexis grinned at her father, and Joe grabbed her around her chubby baby belly.

"Morning, Angel," Joe said tiredly. "I probably just blasted you with morning breath; please don't hold it against me."

Alexis blinked her big blue eyes and smiled again.

Joe sat up, and gave the baby a hug.

"Hey, Joe," Vanessa whispered. Joe looked over at her. "What about me?"

Joe laughed and leaned over to give her a kiss. Vanessa giggled and wrinkled her nose.

"You weren't exaggerating the morning breath thing," she laughed.

"Sorry. A baby landed on my chest. I didn't exactly have time to brush my teeth," Joe said, standing up. He walked towards the hall, and called over his shoulder. "Get the camera."

Vanessa scoffed. "Joe, she's been alive for three months. In that time, have you ever seen me without that camera?"

Joe shook his head as he changed Alexis' diaper. He pulled the little pink pajamas back over her and walked downstairs.

Vanessa was waiting on the floor by the tree, rearranging a pile of presents. She was jiggling her leg and had a big grin on her face.

"You OK?" Joe asked, sitting on the floor with Alexis on his lap.

"I'm excited!" Vanessa cried, drumming her fingers against her knee, which was still bouncing up and down with her leg.

"You look like you just drank three Red Bulls," Joe said, nodding towards her leg. Vanessa looked down.

"I hadn't realized I was doing that," she said, not stopping. She grabbed a present of the pile and shoved it towards him.

They both stared at it for a moment.

"I don't know if she'll open it herself," Joe admitted, pushing the present closer to his daughter. He guided her tiny hand towards the fold in the paper and waited. Alexis gave her father a look.

"Open it," Joe encouraged.

"I don't think she gets it," Vanessa said, leaning over and making a little rip in the paper. Alexis studied her mother carefully and waited a minute. She finally reached back over to the paper and grabbed on.

"Hold the box steady for a minute," Joe told Vanessa. Making sure Alexis was still clutching the paper, and that Vanessa was holding the box, he jerked his body backwards, bringing Alexis with him. The paper tore, making a satisfying ripping sound. Pleased, Alexis gave her parents a huge grin.

"Take a picture!" Joe said, smiling down at his baby girl. Vanessa eagerly snapped a few. She lowered the camera. Alexis gave another tug on the paper. A couple soft cover books fell out.

Alexis blinked at the books.

"I think that means 'next'," Joe said, pulling over another present. This one was wrapped in light blue paper; with Barbie grinning plastically back at them.

"Oh, not that one," Vanessa said, pulling it away. She gave Joe a little grin before saying, "That one's yours." Joe mock scowled.

"That's not funny," he growled. Vanessa giggled.

"Yes, it is," she laughed. She took Alexis away from her father. "Because your daddy is just a little girl who plays with dolls! Yes he is! He's a little girl just like you!"

"It's still not funny," Joe said. "Look! She agrees! She's drooling on you with disgust!"

"If she's disgusted, than why is she smiling?" Vanessa asked, giggling as her daughter drooled a little on the Barbie paper.

"Because gross out stuff is cool," Joe said matter-of-factly, pulling another present out of the pile.

"Only for boys," Vanessa said, moving a surprisingly long curl off her daughter's forehead.

"Well, maybe she got that trait from me," Joe said, lifting the corner of the wrapping. He stopped when he checked the label.

"Or maybe she has yet to learn how to control the drool factor," Vanessa said. "I'm sorry, but I think the gross out thing is just you."

"Well, I hope that didn't affect my judgment in your gift then," Joe said, handing her the parcel. Vanessa took it, but sighed.

"You didn't get me some sort of weird gross out underwear or something, did you?" she asked. Joe laughed before shaking his head.

Curious, Vanessa finally tore at the wrapping paper. She looked up at Joe for a minute before opening the velvet box that had been unwrapped.

She gasped at what was inside. She picked up a glittering necklace and looked back at Joe.

"You got me a diamond necklace?" Vanessa whispered, feeling tears in her eyes.

Joe nodded. "I bought it before I found out I was going have to pay for window and car repairs."

Vanessa let out a small laugh. "Joe, it's beautiful..."

"That's what I was going for," Joe said, coming over and attaching it around her neck. "It looks a little funny with your pajamas, but I still think it works."

"Thank you," Vanessa said, quietly, leaning over Alexis' head to give Joe a kiss. She fingered the necklace for a minute. "Well, it certainly beats what I got you!"

"Which is...?" Joe asked, and Vanessa handed him the Barbie wrapped present. "It isn't a Barbie, is it?"

Vanessa laughed. Joe tore away the wrapping paper.

"The complete Star Wars box set!" Joe cried. "Special editions, too!"

"I remembered you mentioning it to Frank, so I got it for you," Vanessa shrugged. "Star Wars geek."

Joe laughed and gave her a kiss.

"Thanks, babe," he said.

"It's nothing compared to a diamond necklace," Vanessa admitted. "Merry Christmas, Joe. I love you."

"I love you, too," Joe grinned, leaning forward, but paused to put Alexis down on a blanket that was laid on the floor. "You might want to hide behind those books," Joe instructed. "Because I think Mommy and Daddy are about to seriously make out."

--

A few hours later, Nancy and Frank arrived at Joe and Vanessa's house, a handful of presents under each of their arms.

"Merry Christmas!" Frank said, spitting out a mouthful of fake white beard.

Vanessa let out a loud laugh, and Joe rounded the corner with Alexis in his arms.

"Nice," Joe drawled. Frank blushed.

"Nancy made me do it," he explained, elbowing Nancy in the arm. "I barely talked her out of the fat suit."

"Oh, now that's a shame," Vanessa said to Nancy. "I would have loved to see it."

Nancy nodded. "And trust me: someday you will."

Vanessa laughed and helped Nancy with the presents.

Meanwhile, Frank stumbled into the house, Joe and Alexis beside him.

"Are Mom and Dad coming?" Frank asked.

"No," Joe said. "They're going to visit Aunt Gertrude and her husband." (One of the many shooks over the years was Aunt Gertrude's marriage. It was a major, major shock.)

"Is Iola here?" Frank asked, looking around. Joe shook his head.

"No, she and Will got a hotel room last night," Joe said with a small smile.

"Do you have a problem with Will?" Frank asked, his voice muffled through beard, and the red hat on his head slipping downwards over his eyes.

"No, I really like him," Joe assured his brother. "It's just...hard to get used to, I guess."

Frank nodded in understanding.

"Frank!" Nancy called, helping him with the presents. "Look what Joe got Vanessa!"

Frank looked over at the necklace.

"Wow," he whistled. Or attempted too. The beard was thicker than it looked.

"And Vanessa got me the complete Star Wars box set. Special edition, box set," Joe grinned.

"No way!" Frank said excitedly. "Let me see!"

"Nancy laughed and shook her head. "What am I marrying into?"

"Well, from this scene right here," Vanessa observed. "You're marrying a super buff Santa, who is brothers with a Star Wars freak."

Nancy laughed.

Across the room, Frank was staring at Vanessa. Joe, noticing this, leaned over.

"Please tell me you're not checking out my wife," Joe said, looking directly at Frank.

"No, no," Frank said. "It's just...Alexis is only three months old, and Vanessa is already back down to her original size...that's amazing!"

Vanessa looked up at the sound of her name.

"I have a super freaky metabolism," Vanessa explained. "I lost it all the pregnancy weight really quickly."

Nancy sighed.

"You're daughter is going to cause the deaths of many boys her age," Nancy said, laughing. "She's going to be gorgeous; in fact, she already is, tall, and skinny. With Joe as a dad, and Vanessa as a mom, she's going to funny, smart and outgoing. You'll have to beat the guys away with sticks."

"I'd be more than willing to do that if anyone came to close to my little Alex," Joe said, tickling his daughter's belly.

"That's where the 'death' part comes in," Nancy explained with a gesture of her hand.

Everybody laughed, and settled in for another happy night.

Little did they know that tomorrow would bring much more sorrow...

* * *

**A/N: Oh, finally. It took me forever just to get THAT out!**

**I'll try to update quicker. And sorry if the format is funny, or any lines are missing (but how would you know?) because I've been having trouble uploading chapters, too.**

**Reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: Well. No breakthroughs. Boring day.**

* * *

The wind whipped at Nancy's cheeks, and she snuggled closer to Frank, who wrapped his arm around her shoulders. It was the day after Christmas, and she, Frank, Joe, Vanessa and Alexis were taking a walk around Bayport.

"Whose idea was this again?" Joe asked, pulling up the collar of his coat with one hand while maneuvering the stroller with the other.

"Yours, Joe," Frank laughed. "You wanted to 'keep the tradition alive', remember?"

"I was six when I though of that!" Joe exclaimed. "It's been seventeen years; you should know by now not to listen to me!"

"You insisted!" Frank shrugged.

Joe grumbled something under his breath.

"What was that, honey?" Vanessa asked, leaning over to fix Alexis's hat. She had to admit, her daughter looked like an adorable little marshmallow in her snowsuit.

"Nothing," Joe said, quickly. They continued walking down the street in a comfortable silence.

"Oh!" Nancy breathed. She came to a stop, and everyone else did the same. "That's a really pretty hotel!"

Vanessa nodded her agreement. Joe was the only one who noticed Frank's cheeks turning red, not from the cold, but from embarrassment. Joe grinned.

"Well," Joe drawled. Nancy and Vanessa looked over. "Now this brings up some memories..."

Frank's cheeks went redder, and this time everyone noticed.

"Frank?" Nancy asked. "What's wrong?"

Frank turned his head in her direction, but avoided eye contact.

"I just don't like this hotel," he said. Nancy gave him a look, a look telling him to continue.

"Why?" she finally asked. Frank looked down.

"Because that's where he first came into being!" Joe blurted. Nancy and Vanessa whipped their heads around to look at him.

"What?!" They both screeched. Joe grinned wider.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Vanessa asked, grabbing onto Joe's arm.

"When I was ten, and Frank was eleven, we were walking by the hotel on our way home from Mr. Pizza," Joe said, jerking his thumb in the direction of the pizza parlor. "And Frank said it was a really fancy looking hotel. Now, my parents kind of exchanged these silly grins before my mother oh-so-casually said, 'Oh, yes. We think you were conceived there."

"No!" Vanessa squealed. Nancy covered her mouth to hide her laughter.

"Yes!" Joe said, throwing his arms into the air. "And then Frank walked into that streetlight!"

"Oh!" Nancy let a snort of laughter out and Frank shoved his hands into his pockets, looking down.

"You walked into a lamp post?" Vanessa cried. Frank sighed and looked away.

"Well, I was surprised!" Frank exclaimed defensively. "And at least I wasn't trailing behind my parents asking what 'conceived' meant!"

"That may be," Joe admitted. "But at least I didn't have to be taken to the hospital!"

"Aw, Frankie!" Nancy laughed, and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Did you hit your head?"

Vanessa tried to suppress her giggles, but one escaped from behind her mitten clad hand.

"Shut up," Frank mumbled. He began to walk forward, but swung his head around. "It really wasn't funny!"

Unfortunately, Frank walked into the damned streetlight and was thrown back onto the snowy sidewalk.

"Frank!" Nancy cried, trying not to laugh too hard. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," Frank grumbled. "I didn't hit my head this time."

"In that case..." Joe said, but broke off laughing. Vanessa and Nancy laughed as well, and a smiling Alexis started to giggle.

"Oh!" Vanessa cried. "She's laughing!"

"Has...has she ever laughed before?" Nancy asked, taking deep breaths to calm herself. Joe shook his head.

"That's new," he said, coming around to the front of the stroller and giving the top of his daughter's head a kiss.

Frank sat on the sidewalk, feeling ignored.

"Ow," he said, trying to get a reaction.

"Bless you," Nancy said as she leaned closer to Alexis.

Frank rolled his eyes.

"Did Uncle Frank hit his head?" Joe asked, and Alexis laughed again. "I'll take that as a yes..."

"My own niece is mocking me," Frank whined, getting up and walking over.

The second Frank peered over into the stroller Alexis stopped laughing and got a miserable look on her face.

"Does she not like me or something?" Frank asked, turning away from the stroller.

"She really doesn't like anyone when duty calls," Joe explained, recognizing the look on her face. He started to push the stroller again, but stopped when Nancy gasped.

"Frank! Look how much you've grown since you were eleven!" Nancy laughed, pointing to a dent on the streetlight.

Frank stormed away to the sound of laughter.

--

After stopping for hot chocolate and coffee, they decided to head over to Laura and Fenton's, as it was just around the corner.

It took less than five minutes to get there, and were welcomed in almost immediately.

"You must be freezing!" Laura exclaimed as she ushered them in.

They stripped off their coats and hats, taking a seat in the living room. Finally, Joe couldn't take it.

"Frank walked into another streetlight!" he exclaimed. Laura and Fenton turned to face their oldest son.

"Another one, Frank?" Fenton asked, shaking his head and laughing.

"No, it was the same one," Joe assured them, and Frank glared at his brother.

"Stop bringing it up!" Frank whined. Everyone laughed, including Alexis.

"Hey!" Laura exclaimed softly. "Did my beautiful grand-daughter just laugh?"

Vanessa nodded. "She did for the first time on the way here."

Joe lifted his arms towards his mother, and Laura gently took Alexis away from.

"Hi, sweetie," Laura crooned. "Can you laugh for Grandma?"

Alexis didn't give in to the request, but Laura settled for a smile.

"What a pretty baby," Laura said. "Thank you for giving me such a pretty grandchild."

"Hey, don't worry about us," Joe said, pointing to him and Vanessa. "It's Joe and Vanessa, giving you pretty babies since...three months ago."

"Well," Vanessa said, "technically it's more than three months ago..."

Nancy laughed, but then she slapped herself on the forehead.

"Oh!" she groaned.

"What is it?" Frank asked. Nancy sighed.

"Remember when I emptied my pockets at the coffee shop?" Frank nodded. "Well, I think I left my cell phone there."

"Oh," Frank said. "Do you want to go by on our way home?"

"No," Nancy said, shaking her head. "I'm waiting for a call from Dad, and he said he'd call around this time. I'll just run back and get it."

"I'll go with you," Frank said, standing up. Nancy gave him a quick kiss on the lips before pushing him back down.

"I'll be back in less than ten minutes," she assured him.

"OK," Frank said, but he still looked unsure.

Nancy zipped up her jacket without another word, and waved slightly as she walked out of the house.

As she expected, it only took four or five minutes to get to the coffee shop, where they already had her cell phone waiting. She thanked the employee behind the counter, and started back towards Laura and Fenton's house.

She was walking down a quiet street, when she suddenly got the strange feeling of being watched. She shivered, remembering the last time the feeling had struck her that hard. Nancy looked around, and still wasn't satisfied when she didn't see anyone around.

She had barely moved three inches when she felt the sensation of being hit on the head.

Nancy went down hard, blinking stars out of her eyes. She rested on all fours for barely two seconds before getting up and turning around, only to find an empty street.

And then, the next thing she knew, she was being picked up from the way she had just turned away from.

The attacker had one leg between hers, and she was almost sitting on his knee. She felt his hand slip into her jacket pocket and hooked her own leg around the one through hers.

Nancy shifted her weight and turned, knocking the attacker down.

She turned around to face the attacker again, and was surprised to see that he was already on his feet.

She slipped into fighting stance and raised her foot to kick him in the stomach.

The attacker groaned, and the hood that had been covering his face fell. Nancy bit her tongue in surprise when she saw his face.

"Willy?" Nancy asked, recognizing the young boy from the Grace Hotel in L.A.

"Traci?" Willy asked, truly puzzled. "What happened to your..."

Nancy used his confusion as a break to get another kick in, and also punched him in the stomach.

Willy doubled over, and suddenly a gunshot rang out.

Nancy jumped, excepting to feel pain. But her throat went dry when she realized she was fine...Willy on the other hand...

The young boy was lying on his side, his left pant leg already soaked with blood.

"Willy!" Nancy screamed, looking around. She finally spotted a white van, parked just at the corner of two intersecting streets. She squinted to see through the tinted windshield.

A gun poked through the window, firing off more shots, and Nancy hit the ground and rolled away to avoid them.

She hit the snow, and the van squealed to life. She could hear the tires screeching past her, and for a fleeting moment as the van zoomed by, she saw a white mask peering through the window.

"Tim," she whispered, absolutely frozen.

--

Frank glanced at the clock, worried. It had been over twenty minutes, far longer than the time Nancy had told him to expect her back.

In his pocket, his phone vibrated, and he pulled it out to glance at the caller i.d. Nancy.

"Hello?" Frank answered. "Nance?"

"Frank!" Nancy sobbed into the phone. Frank was instantly alert, and on his feet.

"What's wrong?" Frank asked. "Are you OK?"

"No," Nancy cried. "Well, yes but Willy..."

"Willy?" Frank asked. "As in Iola's boyfriend slash baby daddy?"

"No!" Nancy exclaimed, keeping pressure on Willy's leg. The bullet hadn't actually hit his leg directly, but had skimmed the skin so closely that there was a huge gash in his leg. "Willy from the hotel!"

"What?" Frank asked, shaking his head. "Never mind...where are you?"

"The corner of Gleason and Parkway," Nancy said into the phone.

"I'll be right there," Frank promised.

He hung up the phone, jamming it into his pocket while pulling on his coat.

"What happened?" Joe asked.

"I think Willy got hurt," Frank said, zipping up his coat.

"Willy from the hotel?" Joe asked, getting his coat on as well.

"Apparently," Frank said, running out the door.

"We'll be back," Joe said before running after him.

Frank ran down the street, and Joe was right behind him when he stopped to see where he was.

"What's going on?" Joe asked, grabbing his arm so he wouldn't run away again. "Where are we going?"

"The corner of Gleason and Parkway," Frank said, jerking his arm away and running down the street again.

Joe shook his head before following, and in thirty seconds, they were at said corner. Frank paused, looking at Nancy, her hands covered in blood, and her face tear-streaked.

"Nancy!" he shouted. He ran up to her and fell to his knees. "What happened? Are you OK? What's going on? What's Willy doing here? Who did...?"

Nancy held up a blood stained hand to stop him.

"It was Tim," she said shakily. "He shot Willy!"

"What?!" Joe exclaimed, falling down beside Frank. "What was Tim doing here?"

"Shooting Willy!" Nancy sobbed, pressing her hands down harder. Willy let out a little moan, and his eyelids fluttered.

"How long ago did he pass out?" Frank asked moving Nancy's hands slightly to inspect the wound.

"Just before you came," Nancy said, unconsciously wiping her hands on her jeans.

"Did you call 9-1-1?" Joe asked, peering at Willy's leg. Nancy nodded.

"They should be here any second," Nancy said. Sure enough, an ambulance's siren cut through the air and came wailing down the street.

As the paramedic's loaded Willy into the back of the ambulance, Frank leaned over to Nancy.

"Are you going to tell me what Willy was doing here now?" he asked, taking one of her blood soaked hands in one of his own. Joe heard the question and walked away from the paramedic, who was now talking to a police officer.

"Well," Nancy said, looking away. "I was walking down the street, when I suddenly got the feeling I was being watched. Sure enough, less than ten seconds later, Willy is jumping me..."

"What?!" Frank exclaimed, causing the paramedics to look over. He waved them away, and they went back to business.

"Well, he smashed something into my head," Nancy said, biting her bottom lip. "And I got back up; I was kinda sitting on his lap when he attacked me the second time..."

Frank clenched and unclenched his free fist.

"...and when he was going into my pocket..." Nancy trailed off, and felt her pocket. She took her hand away when she felt that everything was there. "...I knocked him down, and kicked him."

Frank and Joe looked down at her.

"That's it?" Frank asked, squeezing her hand. Nancy nodded. "What about your head? Is it OK?"

Nancy nodded again. "Definatly not worth a trip to the hospital."

"So you two are just going to have matching goose eggs on your heads, that's all?" Joe grinned. Nancy nodded slightly.

"What an adorable couple we'll make," Frank said, causing Joe to laugh. Nancy was still silent.

"Nan? What's wrong?" Frank asked, leaning down slightly.

Nancy shook her head, tears slipping down her face.

"He was after me!" Nancy sobbed, leaning into his shoulder. "He was aiming at me! It's my fault!"  
"It is not your fault," Joe said, taking Nancy's other hand. "You aren't the psycho running around shooting at people."

"But he was still aiming at me!" Nancy said, leaning further into Frank. "For a second...I was back at that video store, and Marilynn was lying there, dead..."

"That was a completely different circumstance," Frank argued. "Those guys that killed her were obsessed with you."

Nancy didn't answer. She just continued to sob quietly into Frank shoulder.

The paramedics and police pulled away from the curb, leaving Frank and Joe comforting Nancy.

One of the police officers did stop to think about how sad it was though. And how damn sad they all looked.

--

Joe, Nancy and Frank didn't bother going back to Laura and Fenton's. Instead they called the house, and went their separate ways to go home and clean up.

Frank and Nancy trudged through the snow, ignoring the looks they got at the sight of Nancy's tear streaked face, and both of their bloodied hands.

When they finally got home, without a word, Nancy locked herself in the bathroom, telling Frank she didn't want to talk.

He washed his hands off in the sink, and went over to the door anyway. He could hear her muffled sobs through the door, and was just about to knock when he saw the message light on the answering machine blinking.

Frank walked over to the phone and hit play. The first message started to play, and Frank was shocked to hear Callie's voice.

"Frank, hi, it's Callie. I know this is like the billionth message I've left you in the past couple days, but I wanted to tell you that Ned and I have gone home. We wanted to spend Christmas with our families, and it was clear you were avoiding us. Now listen, I kinda overheard you and Nancy talking in the elevator, and I have to say, she was being really bitchy to you. Although I was surprised to hear her say you hadn't proposed yet...I could have sworn Vanessa told me you did... Anyway, I'm really sorry if you had to end it. Give me a call if you did, OK?"

As Callie rattled off her number, Frank stood in shock. Angrily, he stopped the next message from playing and picked up the phone.

He punched in the number Callie had just told him and walked towards the kitchen.

"Hello?" Callie answered, sounding cheerful.

"Callie, it's Frank," he grumbled. You could almost hear Callie perk up even more over the phone.

"Frank! Hi," Callie exclaimed. "I guess you got my message...does that mean...?"

"No, it does not mean Nancy and I are broken up," Frank snapped. "In fact, we're engaged, and better than ever. I don't know what you were thinking would happen, but trust me, it's not."

"But Frank," Callie said. "I still love you." Frank froze.

"Bye Callie," Frank said gruffly before hanging up.

Frank stared at the phone in his hand for a long time before putting it down. _She still LOVED him? What?!_

Frank shook the thought out of his head. He didn't care. She was the one who broke up with him. He honestly did love Nancy more than anything in the world, and Callie was an idiot to think she could change that.

--

Tim sat at his desk, facing a boy with a scowl on his face.

"Now, now, William," Tim scolded. "Don't look so angry." The young boy shook his head in anger.

"I have every right to be angry!" Willy shouted. "First, you kill my father..."

"He was useless. He brought me the wrong bear," Tim responded, leaning back in his chair.

"...then..." Willy continued as if he hadn't heard Tim. "You make me do your evil henching, just because my FATHER had a debt to pay. You threatened my family, my friends, ME..."

"Calm down," Tim hushed. "As long as you got the micro-chip in her pocket, everything is going as planned."

"Yeah, I got it in her pocket," Willy spat. "Right before she punched me and you shot me!"

"You were being beaten up by a girl," Tim said, getting annoyed.

"You didn't have to SHOOT me!" Willy exclaimed. Tim sighed.

"I had to get out of there at some point," Tim explained. "I needed a distraction.

"Still..." Willy began.

"William," Tim growled, leaning forward. "I would really hate for you to have to same fate as your father..."

Willy's mouth went dry as he heard a gun cock under the desk.

"So please, calm down," Tim said, and Willy nodded. Tim gave a small smile from under his mask. "As long as she doesn't know she has the micro-chip, we can get them to do anything. Anything at all..."

--

It was three days later when Joe Hardy checked his mail. He had just come back from having breakfast with Nancy, Frank, Vanessa and his daughter. Nancy was still a little shaky, after the Willy incident, but otherwise seemed fine. But Joe could see something haunting her, a dark shadow in her eyes.

He whistled a tune as he unlocked the mailbox and opened the door.

Inside were some bills, an ad, and a fancy looking envelope.

On the outside of the envelope, which had no stamp or return address, the familiar writing of Tim stuck out.

_'Security will be tight,' _he had written. _'That's while you'll need one of these to get in...'_

Curious, Joe opened the envelope. Inside was an invitation to a gala at the Louvre, in France. It was for an art benefit, and all donations would go to needy children. From the sounds of the invitation, Joseph Hardy (hopefully Tim) had made a rather charitable donation.

Joe sucked in a deep breath and looked around.

France. Louvre. Gala. Art.

Joe scanned the invitation, but there was nothing else written. He looked at the envelope one more time, and shook it. A scrap piece of paper fell out, and Joe recognized the writing again.

_'Hold the room at gunpoint. Ms. Drew will slip away. The painting is in a locked vault. She has the key as of now.'_

Joe took another deep breath. That _definatly _was not good.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I'm done! The chapter, I mean.**

**And for all I know, this is a fictional gala. Don't try to get yourself invited, because I just made that up.**

**Please review. I promise I'll dedicate the next chapter to the first person who reviews!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own it. I probably never will.**

**A/N: As promised, I am dedicating this chapter to franknjoe, who reviewed the last chapter. YAY! You rock!!!**

**OK, I'm really, really sorry for not updating in over THREE WEEKS, but a lot of stuff has been going on, and I've been sick and really uninspired, but I PROMISE not to give up, and I'll try to update again ASAP.**

**Oh, and I realize at the beginning of the story that you wouldn't need to read JLN to understand what was going on, but the story has a mind of it's own, and I suggest that if you haven't read it yet, to do so because it'll clear a lot of things up.**

**Enjoy:**

Joe had just stepped inside the house when the phone started ringing angrily. Vanessa motioned to the half asleep baby in her arms, and Joe snatched the phone up.

"Hel--," he started.

"Did you get your mail?" Frank roared into the telephone. Joe held the phone away from his ear for a second before answering.

"Yes, I did," Joe replied angrily. "What is Tim trying to get us to do?"

"I wish I knew, Joe, but I don't," Frank sighed. "Nancy doesn't even know yet…"

"Why not?" Joe interrupted.

"Because I don't want to freak her out, Joe," Frank said cautiously. "She was tossing and turning all night, and she woke up screaming. She looked at me for a second before screaming at me to go away, and when I told her it was me…she told me to take the mask off and that it wasn't funny…"

"Why were you wearing a mask?" Joe asked, seriously confused. Frank sighed.

"I wasn't…but she thought I was," Frank explained. "She thought I was Tim…or Hal, I don't know…"

Joe was silent.

"Has she had nightmares like that before?" Joe asked.

"A lot before…but it calmed down for a while," Frank said. "And now…with everything going on, they're back with a vengeance…"

A moment of silence passed through the phone.

"So…what do we do?" Joe asked quietly.

"Nothing," Frank said slowly, coming to a realization. "Nothing is on the line; we don't have to do it!"

"I guess," Joe said. "But what about the chip?"

"Didn't Dad say it wasn't worth it?" Frank asked. Joe paused.

"I don't remember," Joe answered truthfully. "I think we should talk to him about it first."

"Yeah," Frank agreed. "Yeah, you're right."

"I know," Joe said. "Now didn't that feel good? You should admit I'm right more often; it's probably good for your health…"

"Bye, Joe," Frank sighed.

"Admitting Joe is right is like vitamin C," Joe drabbled on. "It's the goodness of an orange…"

"I'm hanging up!" Frank warned.

"Wait!" Joe said, stopping mid-babble. "Are you going to talk to Dad, or should I?"

"I will," Frank said. "I'll do it now."

"OK, then," Joe said. "Bye, Frank."

Joe clicked the off button and turned to Vanessa, who was now holding a totally oblivious Alexis.

"What was that about?" Vanessa asked, heading towards the stairs. Joe trailed behind her.

"I donated a large sum of money to the Louvre," Joe said. Vanessa glanced over her shoulder.

"What?" Vanessa said, her face stony. "You're joking right? We have a daughter to feed, you know."

"Well, you can handle that part," Joe said, and Vanessa, who was opening the baby's bedroom door stopped to glare at him. "No, I'm not joking. I'm supposed to rob the Louvre, and the invitation said that's what happened."

"Oh, so it's Tim then," Vanessa said, pulling up the rail on the crib. She motioned for Joe to leave the room.

"Yeah. Frank and I are supposed to hold the room at gunpoint while Nancy steals a painting from the back," Joe explained, walking out into the hall. Vanessa paused with her hand on the doorknob. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before closing the door and opening her eyes.

"What do I say to that?" she asked. "What would your ideal response be?"

"Umm…" Joe thought aloud. "How about 'be careful, sweetie!'?" Vanessa nodded thoughtfully.

"Pretend I already said that," she said before turning on her heel and walking into the master bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Van…?" Joe called softly behind her. He went down the hall, and paused cautiously before opening the door. Vanessa was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed, playing with the end of her shirt.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked, alarms going off in his head. "Come on, Van, talk to me."

"I-I don't think Nancy should do it," Vanessa said, looking down.

"Why?" Joe asked, looking at her.

"Because, Joe!" Vanessa cried, getting up. "She's going through so much…and she told me about her dreams…it's horrible…"

"But they're just dreams, Vanessa," Joe said, getting up as well.

"I know that they're just dreams," Vanessa snapped. "But do you not see what is going on? With everything you've told me, and considering you've seen this, how could you not know what was going on?"

"I don't know what's going on," Joe admitted. "Care to share?"

"It's Tim!" Vanessa cried. "He's the one giving her these nightmares! With wearing the mask, and talking to Hal, and shooting Willy! And kidnapping people! Every time this happens, Nancy is suddenly twenty again, and people are dying left and right around her. She's twenty again, and someone's stalking her. She's twenty, and she's scared. He's trying to give her a nervous breakdown. I'm scared for her…"

Joe paused to let this sink in.

"Oh, my God!" he said quietly, rushing for the phone.

"Hello?" Frank answered.

"Hold on," Joe said into the phone and turned to Vanessa. "Tell that to Frank."

Vanessa took the phone and repeated everything to Frank. Moments later, she handed the phone back to Joe.

"Frank?" Joe asked.

"Joe, what are we going to do?" Frank asked softly.

"I want to say 'dance'…but that seems inappropriate," Joe responded.

"Joe…" Frank sighed.

"I said it seems inappropriate!" Joe protested.

"Very inappropriate, Joe!" Frank said. "What am I going to do? Do I tell Nancy? I'm sure she's going to find out eventually…"

"Do NOT tell Nancy," Joe cut his brother off. "I don't think it would be a very good idea…after all, it could make things worse."

"I know," Frank sighed. "But she's going to find out eventually…and I don't want her to get mad at me for not telling her."

"I'm sure she'll understand, Frank," Joe replied, looking around the room. Frank was about to respond when a beep signaled call waiting.

"Hold on, Joe--I have another call," Frank said, switching the phone lines. "Hello?"

"Frank!" cried an all too cheerful voice. "I'm so glad to hear you enjoyed your holidays…"

"Hi, Tim," Frank replied, biting back anger. He thought he had hated Tim before, but knowing he was the cause of all Nancy's troubles…well, it sent a brand new emotion rocking through him.

"You got my letter, am I correct?" Tim asked.

"Yes, I did. Joe and Nancy did too," Frank responded. He clenched and unclenched his free hand, and took a deep breath.

"So I assume you understand what you need to do?" Tim asked.

"You know what they say about assuming, don't you Tim?" Frank said, his face twisting into a sour grin.

"I most certainly do," Tim said all too jovially. "But that doesn't answer my question…"

"I understand…I just don't want to," Frank spat back.

"That's a shame, isn't it?" Tim said. "I know you don't _want _to do it, Frank, but have you forgotten? You _have _to. For your father. Your mother. I'm not putting anything else on the line here, Frank. You don't do this and I'm sending this micro-chip to the FBI, where I'm sure they'd love to hear all about Frank and 'Laura' Hardy's marriage…where they live…their children…and their children's recent activities…"

'_Go ahead'_ Frank wanted to say. _'The FBI is after _you _not them…' _But Frank knew that his father would be disappointed, and Tim would escape the fed's hands once again.

"…Fine…" Frank said through clenched teeth. "Fine, we'll do it…when?"

"Your flight leaves tomorrow afternoon. You won't be there very long, so I'm sure I've given you significant time to pack. Tell Nancy to pack something nice, but easy to sneak around in." Frank could almost hear Tim's smirk. "You and Joe will need to pack something nice as well, and will meet at a pre-arranged location to pick up your outfits and equipment."

"Outfits?" Frank asked. "What kind of outfits?"

"You'll see…"

The line went dead.

Frank scowled at the phone for a moment before switching back to Joe's line.

"Joe?" he said, shuddering with anger.

"It was Tim, wasn't it?" Joe asked quietly. "What did he want now?"

"He…we…we leave tomorrow afternoon," Frank finally spit out. "Get a tux, we'll apparently need one."

"Great," Joe muttered under his breath. "Not only do we have to hold a room at gun-point, we're going to be all fancy just for the job."

"Well, he said we were going to get outfits…along with our equipment," Frank said, sitting down in a chair. He looked out a near by window just in time to see Nancy climbing the front steps.

"…I hope MY outfit has ponies, don't you Frank?" Joe cried sarcastically. While Frank had only heard the tail end of the rant, he was positive it wasn't important enough to question.

"Joe, I have to go," Frank said. "Nancy's home…"

He heard his little brother take a sharp intake of breath.

"Good luck," Joe said. Frank hung up the phone without saying good-bye, just in time to see Nancy coming through the door, smiling for a change.

"Frank, you'll never believe it!" Nancy babbled. "Bess and her husband are in town! With the baby, of course. And George and Greg! I just ran into them!"

"How are they?" Frank asked quietly, not wanting to burst her bubble.

"They are fantastic! Bess's son, Sam, he has got to be the cutest little boy I have ever seen. He has cubby cheeks, and curly blond hair…just gorgeous!" Nancy gushed. "And George! She's pregnant! With twins! She said she would have told me earlier, but wanted to tell me face to face. God, babies are just popping up left and right, aren't they? I just can't believe it!"

Frank pasted a supremely fake smile on his face, his heart sinking.

"What's wrong?" Nancy asked, coming over immediately and sitting down on the armrest of his chair. "Frank, are you OK?"

"I'm so sorry Nancy," Frank started. He watched as Nancy's face went confused, then thoughtful, then stony and understanding.

"It's Tim isn't it?" she asked, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Where is he sending us this time?"

"France," Frank said, brushing a strawberry blond lock away from Nancy's forehead. "The Louvre to be exact."

"Wh-what are we doing?" Nancy asked, closing her eyes briefly, and then staring straight at Frank.

"Robbing it," Frank explained softly.

"Who in particular?" Nancy asked, the tone in her voice signaling that she already knew. "After all, we can't just all waltz into the Louvre, grab the painting and leave, can we?"

"You're robbing it," Frank said, biting his lip when he saw Nancy's face. "And Joe and I are holding it at gun point…"

Nancy was silence for a really long time. She just rested her head on Frank's shoulder and thought.

"When are we going?" she asked, getting up. "After all, it sounds like I should be prepared…"

"Tomorrow," Frank said, eyeing Nancy.

"I guess I should pack something formal…" Nancy thought out loud, pausing with her hand on the railing of the staircase. "I mean, they would probably notice me sneaking back there in sweats…maybe I should call Vanessa…"

Frank stared at his fiancée. "Are you OK?"

"Well…I don't like this," Nancy admitted, but not wanting to tell him about the horrible images that she conjured up at the sound of this. "But I guess we have to do it, right?"

"Right," Frank said. "Right, yeah, we have too…"

Nancy gave Frank a small smile before heading upstairs to pack her bag. She wanted to disappear as quickly as possible, almost afraid that Frank would hear how fast her heart was beating and feel how dizzy she felt. She kept thinking of Tim and his horrible white mask, and Hal's mask...

She pulled her suitcase out of the closet, and set it on the bed, sinking down next to it. She let her eyes close, and she fell back onto the pillows, slipping quietly into her first dreamless sleep in ages.

--

It was dark and damp when they arrived in France.

"I do not like France yet," Joe said, looking around the airport terminal. "It's a little stuffy, and the views not great."

"We're not here to enjoy ourselves, Joe," Frank said, rolling his eyes. He grabbed onto Nancy's hand tightly and pulled them both through the crowded airport. "And hey, who knows? Maybe it will be nicer _outside _the airport!"

"Well," Joe said. "No need to be snappish. Apologize to your _petit frère._"

Frank stared at him.

"What? I'm in France," Joe said. "Let me speak French!"

"I…I didn't know you knew French, Joe," Frank said, stifling laughter.

"_Juste un petit peu_," Joe responded. "Yeah, that's pretty much the extent of it. I hope we don't need to ask directions of anything."

"I speak a little French," Nancy said. "And I think we'll be good on the directions. No way can you miss the Louvre."

"Good point," Joe said, heading over to get their luggage. He returned five minutes later with all three bags in hand.

"Why did I have to get the bags?" he asked, handing over the luggage.

"Because you offered," Frank shrugged taking his bag.

"No I didn't," the blond Hardy argued.

"Well, then you headed in that direction and we didn't follow," Nancy said.

Joe grumbled under his breath.

And then the three headed out of the airport, not really sure what the next day would bring.

--

It was approximately 8:03 p.m. the next day when Nancy stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in a simple but elegant dark blue dress, her hair up and curled.

Frank felt his breath catch in his throat, but mentally told himself it was not the time. He and Joe had been waiting in their tuxes for over twenty minute while Nancy got ready. Both brothers stood up and smiled weakly at her.

"Are you ready to go?" Joe asked, taking one of her arms while Frank took the other.

"I guess," Nancy said, taking a shaky breath.

"Do you have the key?" Frank asked.

"In my bra," Nancy said simply. Joe made a face.

"I'm going to pretend you said 'shoe'," Joe said. "I don't feel like talking about bras right now, especially not my future-sister-in laws, so I'm going to pretend you said 'shoe'. The key is in your shoe…"

"By the way, how irresponsible is it to keep a valuable painting in a safe with a lock? Not a pad lock, just a lock. Locks can be picked, you know," Nancy said.

"We know, Nance," Frank said, trying to calm her down by placing a kiss on her cheek. "We've picked locks before, remember?"

Nancy sighed and they made their way out of the room.

The limo ride (arranged for by Tim) was long and silent, save for a moment when the driver slipped a piece of paper back into Frank's hands. The piece of paper had very neat cursive on it, and read:

_Everything you need will be in the pillar in front of the men's room._

_9:30_

"Cryptic," Joe had said, but then everything was silence once more.

They arrived at the Louvre ten minutes later, and were asked to show their invitations, went through security and entered the jam packed museum.

At 9:15, Frank squeezed Nancy's hand, and gave her a weak smile before slipping away with Joe.

Nancy took a deep, shuddering breath wrapped her arms around herself. She tried to calm herself down by thinking of family, her friends, happy things…but her thoughts turned dark when she looked down at her watch and saw that it was 9:29.

Looking around, she slid to the back of the room, right next to the hall she knew would lead to the painting, and behind the painting, an exit. And after the exit, a waiting limo to take her back to the hotel. The painting would be left in the limo, and driven to an unknown location. The alarms were off. So were the security cameras. It was all taken care of. Or at least, that's what the message on her phone said.

Nancy looked around, hoping she didn't look guilty. Her heart sped up rapidly as the doors to the grand room were thrown open, and two people stormed in…

--

"That bastard," Joe spat. Frank sat next to him, fuming. "That total and complete bastard. You know he's just doing this for laughs, right?"

Frank nodded. "I am going to kill him."

"I'll bring my hedge-clippers," Joe agreed The brothers sat in silence for a minute, their backs against the wall of a supply closet across from the men's room and the hollowed out pillar.

"We can't wear these," Frank finally said.

"I know," Joe said quietly. "But we have to. Maybe she won't even notice…"

"We had better hope not," Frank agreed, looking down at his watch. "It's five to. We'd…we'd better get dressed."

Despite the anger the brothers shared, they both got dressed quickly and quietly, and walked towards the grand room…

--

Nancy knew it was her cue. She knew now was the time she had to go.

She knew it was Frank and Joe, and she knew that the painting was only a couple feet away, but she couldn't move.

Two white masks, blood soaked. Two brown cloaks, hoods up. Two guns, pointed unwavering at the room.

_Flash. _A concrete room. _Flash. _Dead women. _Flash. _An unwanted kiss. _Flash. _Three blood soaked white masks, three brown cloaks, three guns, pointed unwavering at _her. _

Her brain sent the familiar images shooting to her mind's eye. She gasped as one final vision blinked before her.

_Flash. _Tim.

And then she fainted.

**A/N: Ha HA! I finished! YAY!!**

**Oh, and I promise that Nancy semi-gets better after this. No more fainting.**

**OK, I'm seriously begging for reviews here. No shame.**

**You know, for those of you that care, reviewing will get me writing quicker. It takes ten seconds to write "Update soon!", but it only takes two reviews to get an immediate update.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I could let you all go around thinking I own them, but I don't.**

**A/N: OK, I should have had this up waaayyy sooner, but it's up now, and the next chapter will be up shortly. Like, tomorrow. Which could be today for some of you. And also, back in chapter 6 I promised that I'd update at least nine more chapters after that, which I just did, but then I missed three weeks of updating, so you can expect like, 3 more or something. **

**Thanks to dares to dream; sportygirl and ****Queen-Reads-A-Lot for reviewing. It really means a lot to me.  
Enjoy:**

* * *

Joe saw her go down first. His gun wavered slightly as he peeked over at Frank. His big brother seemed to be looking in the other direction, but with his face hidden behind the mask, you would never be able to tell.

_'What do we do?' _Joe thought frantically. People in the room were starting to look around in panic, and someone would notice Nancy eventually.

Joe heard a small gasp from beside him. Frank had seen. Joe's mind went into double-overtime, and his mouth opened and shot out the first thing he could think of.

"Everybody lie down on the floor--heads down!"

People dropped left and right. They buried their heads in their arms. Some were lying in splayed out positions. There--now Nancy wouldn't be noticeable.

Frank scooted over a few feet towards Joe.

"What do we do?" he whispered, his voice sounding tense.

"We have to get Nancy out of here…screw the painting, get your fiancée!" Joe whispered back.

The brothers nodded simultaneously and tip-toed their way to the back of the room.

Frank knelt down beside Nancy, his robe bunching around his feet. He reached out a hand to her neck. The pulse combined with the deep breathing reassured him slightly. He hoisted her up from under her arm, while Joe grabbed the other side of her.

"All of you--count to one hundred out loud. You can get up after that," Joe barked in a voice deeper than normal.

Several dozen voices began shakily counting to one hundred. Frank and Joe carried Nancy down the hall, and stopped briefly outside the locked vault.

"We still have a little time…" Joe panted.

"Joe, listen…" Frank said, stopping so Joe could hear the chorus of voice shout out "eighty-eight, eighty-nine…"

"What about Tim?" Joe asked.

"What about Nancy?" Frank countered. "Who do you think is more important?"

"Nancy," Joe said, shaking his head in the direction of the door.

The brothers made it to the limo just to hear the voices scream "ONE HUNDRED" and an alarm blare.

"Didn't Tim say that he was going to keep the alarms off?" Joe asked as the limo sped away, breaking most likely all the French speed limits.

"Maybe the driver told him we were here and they turned it off," Frank shrugged, propping up Nancy.

He tore off his mask with one hand, as did Joe, and held Nancy to himself with the other.

"Nance…?" Frank said. "Nancy…"

Nancy moaned. Her head turned to the side, and her eyes opened blearily.

"Frank?" she croaked. She blinked her eyes and looked up at him with more focus.

"Did we get the painting?" Nancy asked, her eyebrow furrowing in confusion and concern.

"There was no time," Frank said quietly. "We had to get you out of there…"

Nancy's eye's widened in understanding.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I-I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault, Nan," Joe said. "It's that son-of-a-bitch Tim's."

"No…no it's not," Nancy said, looking back and forth between the two Hardy's with confusion in her eyes. "He's not the one that fainted."

"But he's the one that provoked it," Joe argued.

Nancy sent him a blank look.

"You didn't explain it to her?" Joe exclaimed. Frank looked away, and then peeked back at his brother.

"I couldn't, Joe!" Frank cried. "I haven't even talked to Dad yet--he wasn't home when I called--and I didn't want to hurt her like that."

"Hurt me like what?!" Nancy exclaimed. "What are you two talking about?"

Frank shot Joe a look. Joe watched as Frank's face sagged and he sighed.

"It's all Tim's fault," Frank said. "The nightmares, the flashbacks, he's doing it to you on purpose."

"Well, I knew that!" Nancy exclaimed, raising her head slightly so she could look at both brothers.

"You did?!" Frank and Joe both cried.

"I figured that out a long time ago!" Nancy said, letting her head sag against Frank's shoulder. "You had me thinking that he snuck up behind me and injected some sort drug into me, and that's what caused me to black out!"

"That would have been creative," Joe agreed. "But no, that's not what's going on."

"Wait--," Frank said. "Did you tell all that stuff about you knowing about Tim to Vanessa?"

Nancy nodded.

Frank grinned at his brother.

"So…what? Was Vanessa just going to take credit for that?" he asked. Joe smiled.

"She loves the spotlight," Joe shrugged. Nancy was silent.

"Hey, are you OK?" Frank asked after a minute. "You didn't hit your head too hard, did you?"

"I don't think I hit my head at all," Nancy answered truthfully. "It's just…something's nagging at my mind, and I can't figure out what it is."

"Are you sure?" Joe asked. "Is that really all?"

"Yeah," Nancy said, nodding her head. "I'm sure it's nothing. For all I know, it's just an old Backstreet Boys song stuck in my head." Joe shuddered.

"For your sake, I hope it's not," he said, scrunching up his nose. "I hated those guys."

"Sure you did," Frank said, laughing.

"What?" Joe said, looking at his brother. "I did!"

"Like you never listened to them," Frank replied, smiling.

"I didn't!" Joe insisted. "You make it sound like I was some little girl crushing on Brian or Nick."

"But you are a guy who knows the names of two of them," Frank pointed out and Joe flushed, making the dark-haired brother laugh.

"I knew a couple songs…" Joe started, but Nancy cut him off.

"Enough about the Backstreet Boys!" Nancy exclaimed. "I don't care if Joe was a teenybopper!"

"Hey!" Joe protested. "I was NOT a--."

"What I care about," Nancy continued as if Joe hadn't spoken. "Is what Tim's going to say when he doesn't get the painting?"

"Is that what was bugging you?" Frank asked, and Nancy nodded. "So we just discussed the Backstreet Boys for no reason?"

"Frank!" Nancy exclaimed, slapping Frank's arm.

"Sorry!" Frank said. "But Nance, he can't get mad. He's the reason you passed out."

"Yeah, Nancy!" Joe nodded. "It's his fault, so he can't blame us."

"But…" Nancy started.

"Nancy, I promise nothings going to happen to you," Frank said. "If that is what you're worried about."

Nancy was quiet, and Frank gave her a gentle nudge.

"It'll be OK," Joe said.

"OK," Nancy said quietly, and stared out the window for the remainder of the trip back to the hotel.

Just before they arrived, the brothers ditched their robes and masks. There was sure to be a police report by now, and they didn't want to risk getting recognized. After all, people just didn't wander around in cloaks with bloody masks.

Frank hopped out of the limo first, and grabbed onto Nancy's hand so she could get out. Her legs were a little shaky and she crashed right into Frank, who caught her and gave her a small smile.

Joe trailed behind them as they walked into the hotel, heading straight towards the elevator.

"Night, Joe," Nancy said, leaning her head against Frank's shoulder as they approached their room. Joe nodded towards his older brother and Nancy before entering his own room.

Joe closed the door behind him, locking up for the night. All he wanted to do was collapse on the bed and fall asleep, but instead he decided to take a shower, hoping that the hot water would clear his mind.

It was only twenty minutes later when he fell onto the bed, into a dreamless sleep.

--

Not even twenty mile away from the hotel, a man in a white mask greeted an approaching limo.

"Where is the painting?" Tim asked.

"It should be in the back," the driver, a young man known as Willy answered.

Tim opened the back door, smiling behind his mask as he glanced around the back of the limo.

"It's not here," Tim murmured to himself. "It's not here!"

The driver shrugged.

"Wait…when they carried the girl in, she was out cold," he said to Tim. "Maybe…"

"Maybe they didn't get it," Tim finished, clenching his teeth. He knew what had happened. The costumes had frightened Ms. Drew. They didn't get the painting…and now they would pay.

Tim reached into his pocket for his cell-phone, a plan forming in his mind.

"Hello, yes, it's Tim," he said to the person on the other end of the phone. "Yes, it's about what we talked about…yes, her…tomorrow? Really? That would be excellent…"

--

The next morning the trio met at the hotel's buffet breakfast, much to Joe's delight.

"Oh, man," Joe said, helping himself to the spread. "I love France."

"More like you love food," Nancy teased, nudging Joe in the ribs. "But I have to admit, this is a HUGE spread."

"This is going to the best day ever!" Joe exclaimed, piling scrambled eggs onto his plate.

"Don't say that," Frank said, scooping food into piles on his plate. "You'll jinx it."

"Well, if anyone's jinxing things, it's YOU," Joe accused. "Things would have been fine if you hadn't said 'jinx'."

Frank shook his head, and started back towards their table. Nancy and Joe arrived shortly after.

There was a brief pause after everyone had set their plates down. Then Frank and Nancy started to laugh.

"What?" Joe asked through a mouthful of toast.

"Look at our plates and then compare them to yours," Nancy laughed. Joe glanced down, and started to laugh himself. His plate had enormous piles, a huge contrast to Frank and Nancy's even little piles of food.

"You are allowed to go back, you know," Frank teased, grabbing Nancy's hand.

"Well, there might not be as much food when I go back," Joe countered. "I'm a growing boy, Frank."

"You can't use that line forever, Joe," Frank said. "You've been saying that since you were a kid. And now you have your own kid, and you're still using that excuse?"

Joe felt a pang in his heart as he thought about Alexis...and then Vanessa. He missed his family so much, it made his head hurt.

"Well, what else should I say?" Joe asked, stuffing a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"How about 'I'm hungry'?" Nancy laughed.

"Well, Nan, they would start performing scientific experiments on my stomach if I constantly said that," Joe replied.

"It's a good point," Frank nodded, looking over at Nancy, who just smiled and shook her head.

They kept a conversation up through breakfast and finished over an hour later.

"What time does our plane leave?" Nancy asked Frank as they headed back to their room to pack. Joe waved as he parted from them.

"I actually don't know," Frank said. "I thought Tim would call or something, but nothing."

Nancy bit her lip.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Frank tried to assure her, but in reality his stomach was bubbling nervously. Nancy nodded her head weakly, fishing the room key out of her pocket.

As she slid the key through the lock, hands deftly pushed her into the room. At first she thought it was Frank, but she heard a _thump _beside her, and when she looked down, Frank was spread face down across the tile floor. Her heart jumped into her throat and she tried to call out to him, but her voice barely squeaked through. As she looked behind her, at what seemed to be a brick wall at first, but she blinked and saw the outline of a strong chest.

She was again pushed forward, and she stumbled further into the room.

Nancy glanced down at Frank, her heart pounding out a melody, but softening slightly when she saw his back rising up and down.

She finally looked into the middle of the room, and perched on the end of the queen size bed was a man wearing a white mask and a suit.

"Tim," she said. "What's going on?"

A low rumbling laugh came from behind the mask. Nancy's heart froze, and she felt tears sting her eyes.

"T-Tim?" Nancy asked. "Answer me…"

"You wish it were Tim, don't you?" replied the mask. "You almost wish to see him. Well, wish granted."

A person came through the bathroom door, also clad in a white mask, blood drenched and smiling.

Nancy felt her knees go weak, and the floor started sliding closer when strong, cold hands caught her by her arms.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Drew," Tim replied. "It's a wonderful day, don't you think? I _do _love reunions…I'm sure you'll enjoy this one, too."

The person on the bed stood up.

"Have you missed me Nancy?" said the voice, and a gloved hand peeled off the mask. Former Officer Hal Jacobson stared back at her, and Nancy's breath caught in her throat. She started shaking, and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"See how thrilled she is to see me, Tim?" Hal grinned, taking a step closer to Nancy. He smiled at her for a moment before looking down at Frank.

"Oh, still together, are we?" Hal asked, tilting his head. "How sweet."

"Leave him alone," Nancy said quietly.

"Aw, she's defending her man!" Hal said, raising a hand to his chest.

Nancy stared back at him with a furious expression on her face, but he simply grinned back, and she let her head fall so she was staring at the floor.

"Leave me alone," Nancy whispered. Hal crouched down in front of her.

"Don't be afraid, Nancy," Hal said, laughing bitterly. He traced a finger down Nancy's face, and she flinched. "Don't be like that."

Summoning every ounce of bravery she had left, Nancy raised her head and spit on Hal's face. Hal's expression turned from mocking to anger, and he motioned to Tim, who handed him a cloth, which Hal held over her nose.

"Good night, Nancy," Hal said mockingly as her head dipped down, and her world grew dark.

--

Almost half an hour after breakfast, Joe heard commotion from the room next door. He shook it off and went back to packing.

Twenty minutes after that, he heard a door slam, and rustling in the hall, then frantic knocking at the door.

"JOE!" Frank cried. The blond brother raced to the door and threw it open.

"What's wrong?" Joe exclaimed. "Where's Nancy?"

"Tim!" Frank spat. "And Hal!"

Joe's eyes grew wide with understanding. "They have Nancy?"

Frank nodded. "They left this." The dark haired Hardy shoved a note into Joe's hand. Joe opened it, and before he looked down he saw Frank rubbing the back of his head.

"They knocked you out?" Joe asked. Frank nodded.

"And the room reeks of chloroform," he said. "They must have got her too."

Joe nodded briefly before scanning the note.

"They want us to find her?" Joe asked, looking up at Frank, confusion filling his eyes.

"They want us to find her," Frank confirmed with the same amount of confusion. "This was in the note." Joe looked at the colorful bills fanned out in Frank's hand.

"Canadian money?" he asked.

Frank nodded.

"Canadian money."

"Canada?" Joe asked, staring at his brother.

"Well, I don't think they're sending us to Australia with it," Frank replied bitterly.

Joe shot his brother a look. "It was just a question, Frank."

Frank sighed. "I know...it's just...I promised nothing would happen Joe, I promised her."

"I did too," Joe said sadly. "And we're going to find her. You helped me with Alexis and Vanessa, and now I'm going to help you with Nancy."

"Thanks," Frank said.

"So..." Joe drawled out. "Canada..."

"Canada," Frank nodded.

* * *

**A/N: Well…OK…**

**So that's done. I'll try my best to update soon.**

**And for some reason, the last part reminds me of the Sound of Music…I don't know why Joe and Frank are saying everything in rounds, but that's the way it came out.**

**Please please review? I'm on my knees!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I cannot in good conscience say that I own the characters. EXCEPT Hal, Tim, Molly, Joyce, Stephanie, Marilynn and Heather. And the tiny car. They're mine.**

**A/N: OK. I don't really have anything to say…**

…**EXCEPT thanks to Queen-Reads-A-Lot; dares to dream; ndhbfan; Alexis and Deepti for reviewing. Hugs for you guys!!**

**And, I said I would update quickly…and given my recent track record, this is pretty quickly, but…I'm lazy…I didn't write…**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

"This could be a red herring, you know," Joe said. He twisted and turned in the passenger seat of the tiny car, trying to get comfortable while bumping his knees on the glove compartment.

"I'm not willing to risk missing them," Frank replied, eyes on the road. "They have Nancy. I'm pretty much willing to do anything right now. They told us to go to Canada, so we're going to Canada. If they told us to go to the North Pole, I'd be zipping up my parka."

"Well, it could be pretty cold in Canada, so have that parka ready just in case," Joe said, finally finding a semi-comfortable position in the rental car. It was just over forty hours since Frank had burst into Joe's hotel room. They had called Fenton, who told them to take the next flight home, which was noon. Which they were about to do, when it got delayed. And then delayed again. By the time they had gotten on the plane, they were dead beat. Joe, as usual, had fallen asleep and stayed asleep through all seven and a half hours. Frank on the other hand, had stayed awake, worried, furious and scared. He finally dozed off between the fifth and sixth hour. But then, before he knew it, they had landed at the JFK airport and they were on the move again.

They had found a fairly cheap rental car within an hour of landing, and had started driving after an hour and a half.

Frank gripped the steering wheel and made a sharp left turn.

"Whoa, Frank!" Joe exclaimed, bumping his head on the window. "Don't take your anger out of the car…it's a rental."

Frank didn't reply, just shaking his head. He skimmed over the conversation with his dad in his mind as he followed street signs.

_"He's taking her to Parliament Hill," Fenton said with confidence. _

_"How do you know?" Frank asked, shaking away a mental picture of Nancy and Tim in front of the Parliament Buildings._

_"Tim loved Canada," Fenton replied. "He and his family visited the Parliament Buildings at least once a year. He never got tired of them. And he was confident you were going to call me, and he figured the money was a suffice clue."_

_"So, I guess that means Joe and I are headed to Ottawa," Frank said. "We'll catch the next flight out of France."_

_"I'm going to fly to Canada, too," Fenton said. Frank shook his head adamantly, even though he knew his dad couldn't see him._

_"No, Dad," Frank replied. "You don't need to come. We don't want anyone else in danger."_

_"It's my fault everyone is in this mess," Fenton sighed. "If I hadn't created that stupid micro-chip, this never would have happened. I'm coming."_

_"Dad--"_

_"Frank, my decision is final."_

_The line went dead._

--

Joe looked over at his brother. Frank was practically asleep at the steering wheel, but yet a look of fierce determination blazed in his eyes.

"Frank, pull over," Joe sighed. "Let me drive."

"No."

"We'll get there in the same amount of time; you'll just be less exhausted."

"No."

"Frank…" Joe said, giving him a pointed stare.

"Fine," Frank relented, pulling into a near by gas station. He parked and got out of the car.

"How much longer do you think it'll be until we get there?" Joe asked, settling into the driver's seat while Frank sat in the passenger's.

"It approximately 7 hours and 49 minutes from JFK to the Hill," Frank yawned. "And we've been driving for an hour and 17 minutes. So…6 hours and 32 minutes."

"How can you do math with your eyes closed?" Joe asked, bewildered. He pulled out of the gas station and shook his head. "Most people can barely do it with a paper and pencil. Heck, some people can't even do it with a calculator!"

"Is that Vanessa?" Frank asked, slouching so his head wouldn't bump the ceiling of the car.

"Yeah, for some reason it confuses her," Joe said. Frank nodded and mumbled something incoherently.

"Good night, Frank," Joe sighed. Frank nodded again and his eyes closed.

"Joe," Frank mumbled.

"What?" Joe asked.

"We need gas," Frank said before falling asleep.

Shaking his head, Joe turned the car back around and drove back into the gas station.

--

They were just stopping at the border into Canada when Frank finally woke up with a start.

"Where's Nancy?" he mumbled, looking around and running a hand through his already sleep mussed hair.

Joe smiled sadly at him and the car moved forward an inch.

"Oh. Right," Frank said, leaning back in the seat. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A little over three hours," Joe said. "You should go back to sleep. We still have a piece to go. Oh, and by the way, Frank, you snore."

Frank smiled. "I know."

Joe gave him a strange look before putting his foot on the gas and breaking again.

"Ugh, why didn't we just take a flight to Canada?" Frank asked, jerking forward in his seat.

"Because you said-and I quote- 'Lady, give us the first damn flight out of France!'" Joe said, tapping the gas. And then breaking.

"I said that to you?" Frank asked, confused.

"No, the lady behind the counter," Joe said. "Whatever you call her. Seriously, Frank, I thought you were going to give her a heart attack…you just kept barking at her, and she kept going 'I-I'm sorry, sirs, but ze flight 'as been delayed!'"

Frank smiled at Joe's impersonation of the lady. He hit her high pitched, French accented voice dead on.

"I wasn't that scary was I?" Frank asked. Joe nodded.

"You kept saying 'If you don't give me a damn ticket, you're going to cause an international incident!'"

"So I lied?" Frank asked, laughing.

"Don't you remember?" Joe asked. Frank shook his head.

"It's all kind of a blur," he murmured.

Joe nodded, and sighed in relief when they finally arrived at the toll booth. He explained everything to the man working in the booth, about their 'vacation'.

They had finally got through to the other side when Joe suddenly shuddered.

"What?" Frank asked, leaning back.

"I think the temperature just dropped 17 degrees," Joe said, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Oh, geez," Frank sighed. "Don't tell me you have those stupid stereotypes about Canada, too."

"What do you mean?" Joe asked, looking at Frank out of the corner of his eye.

"Like, all Canadians live in igloos, or they're all lumberjacks," Frank said.

"Aren't they?" Joe asked. "Isn't Canada like one giant forest?"

"Does it look like one giant forest?" Frank asked gesturing outside at the snow.

"No, but there is a hell of a lot of snow!" Joe exclaimed. "Holy crap, we don't have this much at home!"

"Um, yes, we do," Frank laughed.

"What? No," Joe said. "Do we?"

Frank nodded.

"Oh," Joe said. "Then consider my views on Canada changed."

Frank laughed and looked out the window.

His thoughts shifted to Nancy. His stomach knotted, his fists clenched, and he gritted his teeth. When he saw Tim and Hal again…oh, man, there was going to be trouble…

His angry thoughts kept him awake, and when he finally refocused and shook away his hatred, he noticed long, sappy notes filling the car, and Joe slamming the radio.

"It won't change, Frank!" Joe said desperately. "It's stuck! The station won't change! It's all country, all the time! Damn Canadian radio station!"

Without a word, Frank leaned over, lowered the volume and turned his head.

Two seconds later he was asleep again.

--

Twenty minutes later, his eyes opened again to the sound of nervous humming.

"What?" Frank croaked, stretching out before remembering-too late- that he was in the tiny car, and bumping his head against the roof.

"Nothing, go back to sleep," Joe said, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel.

"I can't with you doing that," Frank said, sitting up as far as he could without bumping into seven different things. "What is it?"

"Well…" Joe said. "Are there moose around here?"

"I don't know, why?" Frank asked, yawning.

"Well, aren't they like really big?" Joe asked, humming again. "What if we run into one?"

"Joe, I'm sure we won't run into a moose," Frank sighed.

"But what if we do, and then we get into a crash, and have to go to the hospital, and we miss Tim?" he asked, peering through the windows into a forest to one side of the car.

"Joe…" Frank said.

"I'm serious!" Joe said. "A moose would DEFINATLY be bigger than this car."

"It probably would be," Frank agreed. "But I doubt there are any moose in this area."

"Why?" Joe asked. "Why do you doubt the moose?"

"Just drive," Frank ordered and Joe scoffed.

"I never stopped driving," he said, putting his foot on the pedal a little harder.

"But you slowed down to a crawl," Frank said. "Go."

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Joe exclaimed. "Geez, calm down."

"How can I calm down when two psychos—one who has tried to kill her in the past and one who is on FBI's most wanted list—have kidnapped my fiancée?" Frank roared. "I never once told you to calm down when just ONE of those psychos kidnapped you wife and baby, because I knew that you needed to swear, to be angry, and to be mad. Why won't you just let me be mad?"

"Fine!" Joe yelled back. "Be mad all you want! But don't be mad at me! I didn't do anything to you, except try to help!"

"Well why didn't you help when they were about to kidnap Nancy?" Frank spat. "You surely heard something. You probably heard me hitting the ground, them leaving. Why didn't you do anything?"

"How was I supposed to know what it was?" Joe yelled. "Was I just supposed to automatically go over, knock on the door and say 'Uh, guys? Is there something going on in there? Maybe kidnapping psychos?'?"

"It would have been nice!" Frank replied.

"Don't blame me, Frank!" Joe said. "Yes, OK, I heard something, but not until too late. I'm sorry, but it's not my fault. It's no one's but Tim's and Hal's."

Frank took a deep breath and hung his head.

"I know. I know you couldn't have done anything even if you tried," he sighed. "I'm sorry, Joe. I'm not blaming you. I think I am blaming myself, though."

"For what?" Joe asked. "Getting knocked out? There's nothing you could have done about that."

"I know, but still…" Frank trailed off, looking out the window. "I'm scared."

Joe nodded his head.

"Me too," he said, checking to make sure no one was behind them, before stepping on the gas harder.

--

Nancy opened her eyes. Nauseous, dizzy and with a headache, she looked around. It was dark…and cold…was she in the basement? Where was...?

She turned her head to her left, and stifled a scream when she saw Hal sitting beside her, grinning at her.

"Morning, Nancy," Hal whispered. "How was your rest?"

"Where are we?" she asked instead. "Where's Frank? Is he alright? And Joe? How long have I been unconscious?"

Hal seemed surprised by how quickly she fired off the questions.

"If I told you where we were, it would be less fun," he said, standing up. "And I'm sure Frank and Joe are fine, and on their way. You've been unconscious on and off for about thirty hours."

"How many times did you use chloroform on me?" Nancy asked, trying to fight the fear and panic that was rising in her chest.

"Twice," Hal answered, walking across the small, bland room towards a table. "Right before we left France, and once when you woke up on the plane. You slept the rest of the time."

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" Nancy asked, sinking down a little on the wall.

Hal grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

Hal grabbed something off the table and walked over to Nancy. He threw an envelope at her, and she grabbed it, prying it open with shaking fingers.

Inside, her dreams became realities. Pictures…blood…her…

Heather…Molly…Stephanie…Joyce…Marilynn…

Them, before death. In the process of being killed. Screaming. Crying. Dead. Joyce injured…she looked so much like Nancy...a mask….

Nancy walking out of the grocery store. Nancy on top of her covers. Kissing Frank. Slumped against a wall.

Everything so familiar, but so unattached from the victim's lives…so attached to hers…

Her head pounded. Her stomach turned. Tears streamed down her face. A scream escaped her mouth. Hands grasped her shoulders.

Nancy looked up, terrified.

"I never did to have all that fun with you last time," Hal said, gesturing towards the pictures.

Nancy's breathing quickened.

"Why?" Nancy asked, finally squeaking something out between sobs.

"You didn't get the painting, Ms. Drew," a smooth voice proclaimed. "We had a deal, and you failed to see that deal through. It's all your fault, and for that, you're going to die, Fenton will probably go to jail, Laura, well, we'll just see what happens to Laura, and Frank…yes, he'll be quite sad, won't he?"

Nancy hung her head. Tears streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't cry, angel," Hal whispered, a devilish grin creeping up his face as he brushed Nancy's tears away with his thumb and watched her flinch away. "You'll need the tears later."

* * *

**A/N: Eh...not sure how I feel about that chapter. It's OK, I guess.**

**And when Frank said it's approximately 7 hours and 49 minutes from JFK to Parliament Hill that was courtesy of Google maps. Look it up yourself if you don't believe me.**

**Review? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE???**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Oh…oops…I meant 1 to 17 days…except I didn't. I'm sorry. **

**Thanks to dares to dream for reviewing!**

**And so you know, I don't _hate _Callie...I just don't like her...**

**AND sorry if this chapter sucks...I'm tired, and writing when I'm tired isn't always the best idea.**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

"SHUT UP!" Frank laughed, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. "But seriously Joe, if you ever feel the urge to just kill someone, do that. They'll drop dead instantly."

Joe stopped singing abruptly, and gave Frank a mock-glare.

"Not nice, Frank," Joe said. "That really hurts."

"It's the cold, hard truth, little brother," Frank grinned. "You'll never survive in the real world if we keep feeding you lies."

"I've been doing fine up until now," Joe responded. "And you're just jealous that my Bon Jovi is better than yours."

"But my Van Halen is better," Frank argued.

"Fine," Joe pouted.

Frank smile shrank. He knew Joe was just trying cheering him up, and he was doing a good job, but his gut was still twisting with worry for Nancy.

"For such a small car, it sure has an impressive stereo," Joe commented, turning up the volume. After a while it had gotten stuffy and tense in the car, so when stopped at a red light, Joe had spontaneously jumped into the backseat (Frank was driving) and opened his suitcase.

_"What are you doing?!" Frank had asked, the light changing. The car jerked forward, throwing Joe on top of a pile of luggage._

_"I…ow," Joe had said, rubbing his head. "Slow down."_

_"No!" Frank exclaimed, making a sharp right turn, and the force had thrown Joe against the window._

_Two seconds later, Joe swung his legs forward, and put his hands on the back window._

_"I CAN'T SEE!" Frank yelled. Joe pushed himself into the front seat again._

_"Sorry," he said, fiddling with some sort of chord, attaching it to the radio. He plugged it into his mp3 player, and scrolling through the songs._

_He finally selected one, and looked at the radio expectantly. Frank had glanced at him out of the corners of his eyes._

_"Oh, right," Joe had mumbled, flipping the volume on._

_'__**SHE SAYS: WE'VE GOT TO HOLD ON TO WHAT WE'VE GOT!!'**_

_"TURN IT DOWN!" Frank cried, taking one hand off the steering wheel to cover his ear._

_"Sorry," Joe had said, turning the volume down, bobbing his head along to the music._

Frank laughed silently, shaking his head.

"What?" Joe asked, bewildered.

"Nothing," Frank said, smiling at Joe. "It's just…thanks for trying to cheer me up."

Joe smiled for a moment.

"Any time, big bro," Joe said, looking out the window.

Silence (if you don't count Led Zeppelin).

"Are we there yet?" Joe asked suddenly, looking back at Frank. "I'm bored."

"Not yet," Frank replied, his mind back on task. Nancy. Tim and Hal had Nancy.

_'What are they going to do to her?' _Frank's mind asked for the umpteenth time.

_'Something bad,' _another voice answered. Frank shivered.

"Are you OK?" Joe asked, concerned.

"I-I'm fine," Frank tried to assure him, but his words came out tense and shaky.

"You don't sound fine," Joe said.

"We can only have this conversation so many times Joe," Frank said, rolling his eyes. "And there are only so many jokes I can brush it off with. No, I'm not actually fine. A psychopath kidnapped my fiancée, with the help of a murderer, who has in fact tried to kill her numerous times in the past."

Joe sat still for a moment. "You sound really calm."

"Trust me," Frank said. "I'm not on the inside."

Joe nodded for a moment. "I believe you."

And the car continued to speed down the road.

**--**

"I hear you!" Vanessa exclaimed, rushing towards the door at the sound of the fourth ring from the doorbell. "I'm coming!"

With an exhausted sigh, she yanked the door open, resting against it slightly.

"Hi, Vanessa," said the person on the other side. Iola.

"Oh," Vanessa said. "Hi, Iola. Um…come in."

Vanessa pulled the door open further to allow Iola to come through.

"Wow," Iola said. "You have a nice place."

Vanessa gave her a confused look.

"You've been here before."

"Yes," Iola nodded. "But it seemed like polite conversation."

"Ah," Vanessa said, closing the door.

She and Iola walked into the living room, the silence uncomfortable.

Iola suddenly turned abruptly and looked at her.

"I…" Iola started, but then looked down.

"What is it?" Vanessa asked, leading Iola to the couch.

"OK, you know how I'm pregnant?" Iola asked. Vanessa gave a small laugh and nodded.

"It's just…" Iola started. "I'm scared." Vanessa gave a small smile.

"That's understandable," Vanessa said. "The horror stories scared the crap out of me."

"Is it really as bad as everyone says?" Iola asked. "Labor, I mean…"

"From my point of view, yes," Vanessa admitted. "I'm pretty sure it totally grossed Joe out. He kept leaving the room."

"It's that bad?" Iola whispered.

"Well, I guess it's not as bad as I anticipated, but it still hurt," Vanessa mused. "A lot. But it ended up really great. Alexis is probably the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"That was a really clichéd line," Iola smiled. "But I bet it's true."

Vanessa smiled back.

"It's seriously all worth it," Vanessa asked, standing up as a cry echoed through the baby monitor. "I'll be right back, sorry."

Vanessa dashed up the stairs and came to a stop in Alexis's room. She picked the baby up, gave her a soft kiss on top of the head, and proceeded to change her diaper.

She had just gotten the diaper closed when the doorbell rang.

"Oh, shoot," Vanessa murmured.

"Um, do you want me to get it?" Iola called from the bottom of the stairs.

"No, I'm coming!" Vanessa cried, snapping up the last of the buttons on Alexis's onesie, and scurried down the stairs with the baby in her arms.

She raced over to the door and peeked through the small window before opening it with a huge smile on her face.

"Callie!" Vanessa shrieked, throwing her free arm around the smaller girl's shoulders.

"Vanessa!" Callie shrieked back, throwing both of her arms around Vanessa, jostling Alexis.

"What are you doing here?" Vanessa asked, ushering Callie in. She paused for a moment when she remembered something Joe said. "Again. What are you doing here again?"

"I'm visiting people," Callie explained. "I didn't really get to see anyone the last time I was here, so, well, I'm back again."

"Well, it's so nice to see you," Vanessa smiled, remembering the baby in her arms. "Oh, and this…is Alexis."

Callie's eyes widened and a huge grin formed on her face. She reached out her arms and took the baby gently away from Vanessa.

"Hi, Alexis," Callie cooed. "Oh, you're just so adorable! Van, she's so pretty!"

Vanessa beamed. "We like her."

"Wow, you can barely tell Joe made a genetic contribution!" Callie sighed. "That's great!"

Vanessa mock scowled, leading Callie into the living room.

At first Vanessa was confused, as to why she could see a head of dark hair peeking up over the back of the sofa, and then she understood, freezing with fear.

"Um, Cal, how about…" Vanessa started, taking Alexis back as Callie handed her to her mother, and walked slowly over to the couch.

"Um, Vanessa?" Callie asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Did you know there was a person behind your couch?"

Vanessa mind raced with excuses. "Um…"

"Who _is _that?" Callie asked, moving around to the corner of the couch. "I can see you!"

Iola sheepishly stood up, head bent so her hair covered her face. She shook her head, and the dark strands danced in front of her features, successfully hiding them.

"Um, hi?" Callie said, putting a hand on her hip. "Who are you?"

"No one," Iola answered, putting on a voice much too deep. "I'll just be leaving…"

Callie held out an arm to stop her.

"Vanessa, seriously, who is this?" Callie asked turning and giving Iola an opportunity to push past her.

Unfortunately, Iola tripped on the edge of the rug, and flew down to the floor.

"Ow," Iola muttered into the carpet.

"I'm not joking," Callie said, grabbing Iola's arm and pulling her up. "Who is—Iola?!"  
"Hi, Cal," Iola said, brushing her arms. "Long time no see…"

"Iola?" Callie asked again, the shock evident on her face.

"Yep," Iola said, squirming. "In all my glory."

"How?" Callie asked, her eyes filling with tears. "H-how? I…what…"

Unable to spit out anymore words, Callie simply shook her head and threw her arms around the dark haired girl.

Iola hugged her back.

Callie stepped back, holding Iola at arms length. "I don't understand…"

"It's a long story," Iola said, cutting her off. "It starts with me not dying, the middle involves Assassins and Mallory Carmichael, and then end is me rejoining Bayport society, pregnant."

There was a moment of silence as Callie stared at her.

"Pregnant?" Callie whispered, her eyes flickering to Iola's stomach.

"Pregnant," Iola confirmed.

"Who is the father?" Callie asked, leaning forward, her eyes flickering towards Vanessa. "Not…"

"No, not Joe," Iola responded. "It's my boyfriend's, Will."

"OK," Callie said, straightening her back with a sigh of relief. "This is a lot to take in."

More silence.

Callie hugged Iola again.

"I can't believe it," Callie said. "You're back."

"I never left," Iola said simply.

"Yes, you did," Callie said. "You were 'dead'. If you hadn't 'died', we'd still be best friends, Frank and I would probably still be together, you'd probably still be with Joe, and that--," Callie pointed to Alexis. "--would be YOUR baby." Vanessa's mouth fell open in shock.

"No, Cal," Iola said, putting her hands on her stomach. "_This _is my baby."

"But if you hadn't left…"

"Then everything would be different," Iola said. "But I can assure you, Vanessa would be with Joe, because they are _so perfect_ for each other that he would break up with me, and I would be with…someone, because chances are I wouldn't know Will, but that's the way it would be. Alexis would still be Vanessa and Joe's, and this would still be mine, except not, because like I said, I probably wouldn't know Will."

Callie looked closely at Iola. "I forgot how much backbone you have."

Iola gave a small smile.

"Um, Callie?" Vanessa said, putting one hand on her hip, using the other to hold Alexis close. "What were you trying to say? That you would rather Joe be with her? And _what_? Are you blaming Iola for your break-up with Frank? That was no one's fault, except YOURS."

"No," Callie said carefully. "Just that for some reason all my best friends seem to fall for Joe, and that things would be how they used to be...and I miss how they used to be--not that I don't love the way things are now…"

"That's not what it sounded like," Iola agreed, backing up until she was standing beside Vanessa.

"I didn't mean it like that," Callie insisted. "I was just…"

"We get it," Iola cut her off.

"Seriously, Vanessa," Callie tried. "You're my best friend. You too, Iola…"

"No, Callie, we're _friends_," Vanessa said, still reeling over Callie's comment. "When you left, because you were jealous of Nancy, one of _my _best friends, who had started dating Frank, who you not only broke up with, but _cheated on_, we became just friends. I love you and all Cal, and I would cry at your funeral, but I have no clued what you're trying to say. To me it sounded like you were telling Iola that if she hadn't 'died', she would still be your best friend, and I would still be an outsider."

"But that's not what I meant!" Callie pleaded. "I'm sorry, Vanessa."

Vanessa thought for a moment, and then sighed. "That's OK."

"I forgive you, too," Iola added.

"For what?" Callie asked, walking closer.

"For saying that to her," Iola said. "Joe's _wife_. Joe, one of _my _best friends. No matter how long it is, I will always be one of his best friends, because that's how we are, and she will still be Joe's wife, which attaches me to her, which means by association, you insulted me too."

"That's complex," Callie said. "I forgot you did that too."

Iola shrugged. "We all have our talents. Making connections no one would ever think of is mine."

"You're good at it," Vanessa agreed. "I haven't even known you that long, but I can tell."

"Thank you," Iola smiled.

"Seriously, I'm really sorry," Callie apologized. "I'm serious, I didn't mean any offence…sorry sorry sorry! Can we just forget I ever said it?"

Vanessa and Iola exchanged glances before nodding.

"Of course," Iola said, and the girls all moved together to hug, being careful of Alexis.

"I'm sorry," Callie said again.

"_I'm _sorry!" Iola said. "I shouldn't have gotten mad."

"Me too," Vanessa added. "I know you didn't mean it."

They all stood in silence for a minute.

"So, can we just, maybe, all sit down and talk now?" Callie asked. "Like friends?"

"Sure," Vanessa agreed. "Like friends."

--

"We're here," Frank announced. "We're here!"

Joe woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"Cool," Joe said sleepily. "Let's go kick some ass."

There was a moment's pause.

"Where do we go?" Frank asked. "It's Parliament Hill, he could be anywhere...where are they?" The brothers got out of the car to survey their surroundings. They weren't quite at the Parliament Buildings, but they were close enough.

"I don't know," Joe replied. "Call Dad."

Frank nodded, pulling out his cell-phone.

"Dad?" Frank said as the phone picked up on the first ring.

"One more guess," A smooth voice replied.

"Tim," Frank said through clenched teeth, squeezing the phone. "Where's my dad?"

"He's here," Tim announced. "He's…OK, I guess. Not as bad as your little fiancée.

"What did you do?" Frank cried, his heart stalling as a scream pierced the air between the phone lines. "Was that her?"

"Yes," Tim answered. "But she's asleep. She's been having nightmares…nasty ones…but it's OK…Hal's with her."

Frank's stomach turned and his vision turned red. "What are you insinuating?"

"That's he's watching over her," Tim said. "Talking to her, keeping a close eye on her…"

"Where are you, Tim?" Frank spat out. "We don't have all day."

"Hmm," Tim mused. "As much as I'd like to tell you so we could see each other again in person, I think it'd be more fun just to wait around for you to find us…"

"NOW, Tim!" Frank roared. Joe looked over at him, shocked.

"We're around," Tim said vaguely. "Somewhere close by, I can tell you that."

"How close?" Frank asked. Joe gave him a worried look.

"Close enough that if I shoot this gun, it will most likely hit your brother," a gunshot roared through the air. "But I'm a bad shot…"

Frank jumped and looked over at Joe. His brother appeared fine, but looked just as panicked as he felt.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Frank cried. "This isn't funny!"

"Not need to get angry, Frank," Tim said. "Just look up…"

Frank turned and looked up at the building behind him. It was shabby looking, and boarded up, most likely about to be torn down by the looks of it, but when he squinted he could vaguely see a man wearing a white mask…and waving a gun…

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea why that took me so long to get out. Oh, well. I will SINCERELY TRY to get another chapter up ASAP.**

**(BTW, the building…fictional…again, don't go there…)**

**Again...I don't _hate _Callie. I'll make her nicer later. **

**See the green and white button? I've heard rumors…that it's a MAGIC green and white button…ooh, let's press it and see what happens! **

**(REVIEW!!!)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: This little piggy went to the market…and cried when she realized that they weren't selling the rights to the characters.**

**A/N: Sorry that's it has been a while. I was ill. Yes, practically DYING…with a cold…**

**Seriously though, I've been sick for like a week.**** I just haven't felt like writing.**

**Thanks to dares to dream (I think I only wrote that because I was tired…it didn't eve****n occur to me…lol), hm, Nancy, PirateGirl0123, penguincrazy, Grey Fool and Karol Wolfe for reviewing!! It means a lot!!**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

"That's Tim!" Joe exclaimed, his gaze following the direction of Frank's eyes.

"No duh, genius," Frank said, lowering his eyes when Tim waved at him. "Come on."

"We're going in there?" Joe asked. Frank nodded. "It looks like it's about to be consumed by termites and other icky things."

"What's more important?" Frank boomed, startling Joe. "I'm thinking it's Nancy. Joe, I'm willing to put myself on the line for her. I love her, and she's in there with those psychos. I know it's dangerous, but she needs me. She needs us…"

Joe nodded slowly.

"I know," Joe spoke quietly. "I'm ready to go kick some ass. Are you?"

"I've been ready for a long, long time," Frank stressed.

They took a step towards the building.

"Hey Joe?" Frank said, feeling rushed.

"Yeah, Frank?" Joe replied, looking at his brother expectantly.

"If anything happens in there, promise me you'll take care of Nancy?" Frank asked. "And know that I love you…you're the best little brother anyone could ask for."

"Of course I'll take care of her," Joe said. "And I know you'd take care of Vanessa and Alexis for me, too. I love you too, big brother."

Frank smiled.

"OK," Joe said. "Let's get this show on the road."

Frank nodded sharply, mind on task, and pulled the door handle. No shocks ran through his hand, and the door opened easily.

"Well, apparently Tim turned off the alarm for us," Frank said, pulling open the door so he and Joe could walk through.

"He's so considerate," Joe deadpanned. "Oh, shit!"

"What?" Frank said, his eyes finding a staircase.

"We aren't armed…and I bet they are," Joe answered, mentally slapping himself.

"We're armed," Frank assured him. Joe raised an eyebrow.

"We are?" he asked his big brother. "Since when?"

"Since…a while ago," Frank answered vaguely.

"Frank…?" Joe asked, looking straight at his older brother.

"You were asleep, OK, and I thought it would probably be a good idea," Frank explained. "Let's just leave it at that."

Joe nodded.

"What floor was Tim on?" Joe asked.

"Fifteenth," Frank responded.

"Did you…count?" Joe asked, slightly bemused.

"Yep," Frank answered, making it up another flight of stairs, to a sign that announced they were on the second floor. His heart was pounding out a nervous rhythm with each step. It sounded miraculously like 'Nancy…Nancy…Nancy…'

"Nice," Joe answered, but it was clear Frank was preoccupied with his own thoughts.

"Hey, Frank?" Joe said, desperate to get his brother to talk. Frank's face had taken on a dark look, and he was climbing the stairs two steps at a time. "I'm wearing make-up."

Frank paused mid-step. "What?"

"To cover my black eye," Joe admitted. "Vanessa told me to wear it so I wouldn't scare anybody."

Frank laughed. "You probably scare people anyway."

"Not nice," Joe grumbled, secretly pleased to hear Frank laugh under the current situation. "I don't not scare people with my personality."

"I know," Frank chuckled, still climbing. "But now you're the scary man who wears make-up."

Joe muttered nonsense under his breath. Frank's face grew determined once again.

A scene played through Frank's mind…

_Hal was also quickly tied up, and before Frank could stop him, Joe reached out and punched him in the face._

_"That is for killing those girls, spying on Nancy, and kidnapping the love of my brother's life! You should've thought before you crossed me, 'cause if I ever see you again, I'll be doing more than punching you, got it?" Joe screamed into Hal's face._

Frank knew his brother hadn't been joking. He knew that he would get angry, and attack. He just hoped Joe wouldn't get hurt…

He passed the sign that read thirteenth floor. The unlucky number. He shivered.

Fourteenth.

Fifteenth.

Frank stopped at a door. He could see a little movement behind the glass window in the door.

His heart raced and adrenaline pumped through his limbs. His vision turned red. Nancy was behind that door. So was his dad. And Tim and Hal…

As soon as he and Joe approached the door, a masked face popped up at the window. Joe took a startled step back.

"Son of a bitch," Joe muttered under his breath.

The door swung open.

"Hello, Frank, Joe," Tim said. "Welcome to Canada. A bit chilly today, isn't it?"

A muffled thump came from behind the brothers.

Another thump. This one made by them falling, unconscious onto the floor.

--

Frank woke up, his head pounding. The possibility of a concussion was not unlikely now.

He blinked, his eyes getting used to the dim light, and tried to take in his surroundings.

It was clear he was tied up, he could tell that much. Frank leaned back slightly, still dazed. His back met with a wall.

He rotated his head slightly, biting his tongue to ease away the pain in his head.

Joe was slumped beside him, still knocked out, breathing deeply. His hands were also bound.

Frank closed his eyes momentarily. He had been in a situation like this before. All they needed was Bess to make it a full on reenactment.

Frank's eyes shot open. Nancy! Where was she? Was she OK? And was she alone?

Questions flew through Frank's mind at break-neck speed.

"Joe," Frank croaked, clearing his throat. "Joe, come on."

He nudged the blond brother with his knee, and Joe started to stir.

"Frank?" Joe whispered. "What…OW!"

"Yeah," Frank replied.

"Who played the drums on my skull?" Joe asked, trying to sit up and realizing his hands were tied. "Hey…"

"I'm pretty sure it was Hal," Frank replied.

"That's a million and one against him," Joe grumbled. "Wait! Where's Nancy? Wait, no! Where are our guns?"

Frank stiffened. Joe was right…he couldn't feel his gun anymore.

"Great," Frank sighed. "Now we're unarmed."

"Didn't stop us last time," Joe said, shifting in place.

"No, it didn't," said a voice coming from the corner. Hal emerged out of the shadows, smiling evilly. "But it will this time."

"I highly doubt it," Joe spat. "Although…these knots are kinda tight…"

"They aren't knots," Hal laughed. "You guys are just sitting on the ropes."

Frank and Joe exchanged looks before shifting back and forth, and flushing when the ropes slipped away.

"That was a dirty trick," Joe scowled. Hal grinned.

"I've never played fair," Hal said. "Did you except me to be nicer this time?"

"_I'm _not going to be nicer," Joe told him. "You do remember what I promised you, don't you? You don't want to mess with us…"

"I never forget a promise," Hal replied. "Especially ones that I've made myself. Like this one about Nancy…yes, I'd never forget that one."

"Where is she?" Frank cried, taking a step towards Hal. Hal shrugged.

"I don't know," Hal said, grinning impishly. Frank clenched his fists.

"I'm not playing games, Hal," Frank spat. "Where. Is. She?"

Hal motioned behind Frank.

Frank turned quickly, and sure enough, there was Nancy, leaning against a wall, bound and gagged.

Frank inhaled sharply.

"What did you do to her?" Frank demanded angrily to Hal. Hal smiled.

"Nothing yet."

"Nothing _ever_," Joe growled, taking a step towards Hal, but Frank caught his arm and brought him back to where he was standing.

"Go ahead, Frank," Hal said, causing both brothers to look at him with shock. "Let him go. It'll just be another offence against you when you go to jail."

"Yeah, like _we're_ going to jail," Joe said rolling his eyes.

"You're going to jail," Hal insisted. "Let's see the charges that could be made against you…breaking and entering, theft, holding a room at gunpoint, and murder –if you do kill me- for no absolute reason."

"But there is a reason," Frank replied, anger growing in his stomach every time he glanced out the corner of his eyes towards Nancy. "We needed the chip."

"You had the chip," Hal shrugged. "And that reminds me, once the FBI catches wind of the whole chip incident, and finds out about your parents, and everything your father has been hiding…wow, that just opens a whole world of possibilities, including some for your friend Iola. I'm sure being an Assassin has some sort of punishment."

"Shut up!" Joe roared, trying to take another step forward, but was once again caught by Frank. "Let me go, Frank."

"Yeah, let him go, Frank," Hal grinned. Frank clenched his free hand into a fist. "If you let him go, everything will go so much easier."

"Aren't you afraid?" Frank asked, silently. "About what would happen if I did let Joe go, I mean?"

"I'm not afraid, but not unafraid," Hal mused. "I guess I'd prefer to be killed knowing that you two would be going to jail for it, than die for some other reason."

The brothers stared at him. Frank tore his eyes away when he heard Nancy groan through her gag.

He turned around quickly, and Nancy's now open eyes landed on him. They brightened for a moment, but then darkened with fear when she saw Hal behind him.

"Morning, Nancy!" Hal chirped, and the brothers both shot him a death stare.

Frank looked back at Nancy, and took a step towards her. And another, and another, until he was close enough to lean down and remove the gag. He knelt on his knees and looked closely at her.

"Are you OK?" Frank asked worriedly. Nancy hesitated, but then nodded.

"They barely touched me," Nancy said hoarsely.

"_Barely_?" Frank asked, feeling anger rise. Nancy looked down. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"Wait!" Joe cried out, throwing his hands up. "What did you mean we had the chip? We don't have the chip?"

"I've been told all about the infamous incident on Gleason and Parkway," Hal smirked.

Nancy gasped hoarsely.

"Willy?!" She exclaimed, her voice rough. "You had Willy put the chip in my pocket?!"

"Excellent deduction, Nancy," Hal said, winking at her. Frank shot him a death stare.

Frank untied Nancy, and rose to his feet. Nancy didn't remember ever seeing such hatred in his eyes.

"You know, Nancy," Hal said, looking right past Frank. "I've dreamed about you every night since I last saw you…"

Nancy was silent. Frank could see Joe inching closer to Hal, who was across the room from them.

"I missed so much with you," Hal grinned. "I just get so sad thinking about the things we never did…"

Frank noticed Nancy shivering. He took off his coat and handed it to her. She looked like she was about to refuse, but ended up taking it.

"Aw, now don't cover up," Hal said mockingly. Frank narrowed his eyes at him.

"Shut the hell up," Frank said quietly, shaking his head.

"I'm just having a little fun, Frank," Hal said, smiling at the dark-haired brother.

"We aren't playing," Frank spat, noticing Joe getting closer and closer to Hal.

"All work and no play makes for a very unhappy Hal," said Hal, tipping his head. "And you don't want me anymore unhappy than I already am."

"You don't seem very upset," Frank responded, grabbing Nancy's hand when he saw that she was still shivering.

"I'm good at holding things in," Hal replied. "How do you think I made it all these years without cracking?"

Frank ground his teeth together as Hal glanced at Joe, and seeing how close he was, walked towards Nancy and Frank.

Hal held out a hand to grab Nancy's free one, smiling when she pulled back with fear.

"Don't be like that," Hal whispered. "I know how much you want me…"

"Get away from me," Nancy whimpered as fear grew in her stomach. Frank took a step forward.

"Nancy, baby," Hal smiled. "I'm not going to hurt you…"

"Liar," Nancy said, shaking her head.

Hal looked thoughtful, and then broke out in an evil grin.

"I guess you're right," he said. "Like I said, Nancy, you've been haunting my dreams…You're so fascinating…always escaping death. Clearly no one has ever succeeded in killing you. I want to be the one to follow through."

"But you won't be," Joe said from behind him. "So help me God, Hal, I wasn't joking when I said…"

"I know what you said," Hal said, rolling his eyes and turning to look at Joe. "I just don't believe that you'll actually do it. What stopped you from killing me last time? Nothing. You're just a pathetic, little…"

Frank saw this as his opportunity. He released Nancy's hand and pushed her back quickly and she stumbled back against the wall in shock. Summoning up all the anger he had been holding back for the last four years, and especially from the past few weeks, he raised his fist and punched Hal with more force than he had ever hit anyone before in his life.

Hal's head flew back, and Frank could see blood erupt from his nose before Hal crumbled to the ground.

Surprisingly, though, he wasn't out. Shaking the pain away, Hal Jacobson rose back to his feet, malice clear in his eyes.

"You son of…" Hal spat the word through a mouthful of blood. His words got cut as Joe kicked him from behind, sending him flying into Frank.

Frank grabbed him, a knee jerk reaction. All it took was this little movement to give Hal the time to regain enough composure to fire a punch at Frank. The elder Hardy sailed backwards, Hal going with him. They both landed on the floor, Frank on the bottom, Hal on top of him. Frank bit back the reaction to raise his hand to his aching head, and instead rolling over so Hal was pinned beneath him. Frank raised his fist to punch Hal, but the ex-officer of law got a shot in first. Joe raced over to pull Frank off Hal.

Hal jumped to his feet. Joe was still holding Frank's shoulders, Frank was baring his teeth in anger, and Hal was standing directly in front of them, barely a foot separating him from the wall where Nancy was cowering against the floor.

"I'm not going to lie to you Hal," Frank spat, wiping blood away from a cut by his eye. "I don't like you. In fact, I hate you."

"How nice of you," Hal sneered, blood dripping into his eyes.

Nancy took a deep breath, and tried to fight away the panic that was rising. She could do this. She was Nancy Drew, after all! Evil villains and bad guys didn't scare her!

Nancy stood up slowly, pulling herself up using the wall. Her knee complained as she bent it—it had hit the floor when Frank had knocked her back.

She crept as silently as she could, listening as Hal fought with Frank and Joe.

She paused when she was right behind Hal. The person who had haunted her dreams, who was the main character in all her nightmares was standing right here, injured by her fiancée and his brother…and he didn't seem that scary.

Nancy took a deep breath, and swung her foot up, hitting Hal in the side and dragging him down. Joe and Frank looked at her with shock. She gave them a little grin before raising her foot again to kick Hal once more.

Joe raced over, grinning.

"Talk about kicking a guy when he's down," Joe joked, leaning down and grabbing Hal by the collar of his shirt.

Frank appeared behind him, and they pushed a struggling Hal over to a point between two open windows.

"Like I said," Joe yelled, pushing Jacobson up against the wall again. "Don't mess with us. Ever. Again."

"I suppose you're going to kill me now…" Hal said, looking unafraid, though slightly menacing with his blood drenched face.

"No," Frank said, and Joe nodded.

"We're good people, Hal," Joe spat. "That concept might be new to you…let me explain: we don't kill people, whether they deserve it or not."

Hal gave Joe a strange look. He shifted his feet so he wasn't against the wall anymore.

"Maybe I'm not a good person," Hal said, raising his fist slightly. Joe laughed without humor.

"We know that…" Joe started, stopping when Frank suddenly pulled him away from Hal.

Nancy screamed before he even knew what was going on. Suddenly, a deafening gunshot rang out, and before Joe threw himself to the floor, he could see Hal's body jerking violently and falling through the open window, down all fifteen floors. Screams came from the street below.

And a voice from behind them, a smooth voice, elegant, said:

"He was a waste of time anyway."

* * *

**A/N: ****I'm slightly hyper right now...I let my imagination get away from me…**

…**AND I LIKE WHERE IT WENT!**

**Although I feel…slightly bad for Hal…slightly…**

**And FYI, Tim and Fenton were not in the room for pretty much the WHOLE THING, in case you thought they were just being mute.  
Reviews?? The first one will be my 100th reviewer, and I will give them MASSIVE hugs...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing. Seriously. This isn't even my sweater.**

**A/N: I am NOT pleased when I find my story on the second page. It reminds me how lazy I am. I am SOOO SORRY for not updating! OK, happy late Holiday and New Year!!**

**And I say this with GREAT sadness, but this is probably the next to last chapter. And considering I have, like, NO IDEAS at the moment for a new one…well, you get the picture…**

**Thanks to Karol Wolfe, dares to dream, Nancy, Grey Fool and hm2894 for reviewing!!**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

Nancy's hands were clamped over her mouth. Frank stood deathly still, out of fear or anger, Joe didn't know. He peered out the window, and saw a small collection of people standing around something that would have been unrecognizable even from a close view.

Joe turned quickly but cautiously, knowing that everyone down there was most likely taking out a cell phone to call 911.

"What the hell?" Joe asked Tim, fists clenched. "We weren't done with him!"

"I was," Tim answered, moving so that a person—Fenton—was now visibly seen. He was slumped against the door, looking bruised and tired, but Joe could still see the determination and anger burning in his eyes. Joe took a glance over at Frank. He had the same look about him.

"Are you OK, Fenton?" Nancy asked after a moment, surprising both brothers with the strength of her voice.

Fenton nodded, his words muffled by a gag.

"Enough pleasantries," Tim said, walking past Fenton. "Let's get down to business. I'm sure we don't have much time left, after all."

"What did you do to him?" Frank asked, enraged.

"Let's skip all this, shall we?" Tim asked, clearly frustrated.

"Fine," Frank said through his teeth.

"No," Nancy said at the same time. The shock was evident in Tim's eyes. "I'd like Fenton to be untied first, or at least have the gag removed."

Tim thought for a moment before finally saying, "Fine," and ripping the gag away from Fenton's mouth.

Frank took a step forward when he saw the bright red indent lines creasing his father's cheeks. Joe pushed him back.

"You clearly have something to say, Tim," Joe finally said. "Why don't you just say it?"

"This isn't something to be taken lightly, Joseph," Tim answered.

"Just get to the freaking story," Joe said, over pronouncing each word. Tim grinned behind his mask.

"You seem anxious," Tim replied. Joe rolled his eyes.

"Duh, I'm anxious!" Joe spat. "The police are going to be here soon enough. I'd rather get through this before they beat the door down."

"Point well taken," Tim agreed.

Fenton shook his head unsteadily. "Don't tell them."

"Oh, but Fenton," Tim said, the enjoyment clear in his eyes. "I really, really do."

"It's fine, Dad," Frank said quietly. "I'm sure we can handle it."

"No, I'm sure you can handle it," Fenton replied. "It's just…I'm not sure I can."

Tim cleared his throat. Everyone's attention turned back to him.

"Maybe we should get on with the story," Tim suggested.

"Fine," Nancy said, coming up beside Frank and grabbing his hand.

"It was a very long time ago…" Tim started, touching his mask briefly. . Only his mouth was revealed, and it was set in a strange frown. "Why do you think I wear this mask, boys?"

"You're the Invisible Man," Joe shrugged. "I assumed that was it."

Frank nodded, fighting the anger that started rolling in his stomach when he saw his father's head turn limply, exposing a dark bruise on the side of his face, disappearing into his hair.

"Fenton and I both know that's not true," Tim said, trying to regain his composure as he put a hand to his mask again.

"Then why do you wear it?" Joe asked, exchanging a look with Frank. Fenton groaned suddenly from his spot on the floor, and without a second thought, Nancy fell to her knees beside him and loosened the ropes that bound him.

Tim merely glanced at her.

"I have my reasons for wearing this mask," Tim said quietly. "Not only to protect my identity, and no, not to scare Ms. Drew…to protect myself from myself, if that makes sense."

"It really doesn't," Joe told him, noticing Frank fidgeting around. Frank took a deep breath and clenched and un-clenched his hands repeatedly.

"It was after I broke out of jail," Tim said, glancing at Fenton and Nancy.

"Get on with it," Frank spat, trying to control his voice. Joe gave his brother a 'Calm down' look and Frank took a shaky breath.

"Continue," Frank muttered, seeing that Tim had paused.

"I was hiding in an old, abandoned house," Tim restarted, his eyes glazing over slightly. "Somehow Fenton found me…I guess it shouldn't have surprised me that he did. He always had a six sense about stuff like that.

"We were arguing…he was going to turn me in, obviously. I don't know how it happened...I guess I wasn't really paying attention…suddenly Fenton pulled a knife on me," Tim sighed, touching his mask again. With a sudden gesture, shocking everyone in the room --except Fenton--, Tim pulled the mask off with a smooth grab.

Nancy's hands flew up to cover her mouth, and Joe took a step back in surprise. Frank remained still, but flinched slightly.

His face, which might have at one time been handsome, was red and scarred. A long healed gash ran down the side of his face. His eyes, which had always been difficult to see through the mask, were sad at first, but then they were once again angry.

It seemed as though everyone in the room was holding their breath as Tim traced a finger down the gash. He shook off whatever emotion was reeling through him and put his mask back on.

"He pulled a knife on me," Tim winced at the memory. "And then while I was bleeding on the floor, he set the building on fire and left me to die in it. He was losing, so he decided to kill me."

"I don't believe you," Nancy said loudly. Tim took several steps forward until he was almost nose-to-nose with Nancy.

"Why not?" Tim whispered. Nancy took a step backwards.

"Because I know that Fenton is a good person," Nancy replied cautiously. "And you are NOT."

Tim's hand flew out like a flash, and the next thing everyone knew, Nancy was sprawled out of the floor.

Rage finally exploded and took hold of Frank's mind and body, causing him to fly toward Tim.

Tim side-stepped gracefully, and Frank stopped himself too abruptly, causing him to trip over the air.

Tim chuckled softly, and Frank turned around.

Joe was kneeling next to Nancy, who was sitting up, a hand to her bright red cheek. Frank bit down hard on his own lip when he saw a trickle of blood streaming down Nancy's chin from her mouth.

Frank rushed over beside her, taking one of her hands.

"Are you alright?" Frank asked anxiously. Nancy nodded, the shock evident on her face.

"I-I'm fine," she said, looking into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Frank pressed. Nancy nodded again.

Tim cleared his throat.

"I think it would be best if we continued," he said, motioning towards the window.

Joe peeped out the window and heard distant sirens. He cringed when he heard a shrill voice exclaim, "There's someone up there!"

"Shit," Joe muttered, backing away from the window.

"Excellent work, Mr. Hardy," Tim grumbled sarcastically.

"It's fine," Joe said, looking back down after a minute. "No one's coming up."

"Yet," Tim sighed. "I'm afraid I'll have to wrap this up a tad quickly."

Tim paced for a few minutes while Frank and Joe tended to Nancy. Fenton stood deathly still.

"I suppose it's always been a way of releasing my anger towards Fenton," Tim said suddenly, startling the still shocked people. Fenton's eyes blocked all emotion. "Everything that I've ever done…I blame Fenton."

"It's not my father's fault," Frank said, pulling Nancy up. "He didn't do anything."

"On the contrary," Tim whispered. "He did everything…"

Silence stung the room.

"You left me there, Fenton," Tim said sadly. "I know we weren't friends anymore, but for someone so dedicated to helping people, you sure left me alone in a hurry."

"I…"Fenton, opened his mouth, casting his eyes downwards. "You don't deserve an apology. If you hadn't attacked me…"

"Attacked _you_?!" Tim roared. "You started it! You slashed my face!"

"The things you were saying…" Fenton said quietly. "About me, Laura…I couldn't take it. I snapped."

"I'm sorry that you can't handle the _truth_, Fenton," Tim said, turning away.

"I didn't set the building on fire," Fenton told him.

"Then who did?" Tim asked, snapping back around.

Fenton shrugged. "We'll probably never know."

Tim took slow steps towards Fenton, who stood calmly, unafraid.

"Don't lie," Tim whispered, and in the blink of an eye, Fenton was down, flying harder than expected onto the concrete floor.

"Dad!" Joe cried, leaping away from Nancy and Frank. He stopped when Tim took his gun out of his jacket and pressed it to Joe's stomach.

"I don't want to kill you before it is necessary," Tim said coolly.

"You aren't going to kill him at all," Frank cried. He tore his hand out of Nancy's and stalked up to Tim.

"You are NOT going to win, Tim," Frank spat. "You aren't going to kill us, and you sure as hell aren't going to intimidate us."

"You sound confidant," Tim mused, turning his gun on Frank. Instead of relaxing, Joe tensed up even more.

"I am," Frank told him.

Tim cocked his gun.

"Are you still?" Tim asked, giving a tight smile. Frank glanced down.

"I'll admit my confidence wavered slightly," Frank replied. Tim smiled before backing away from Frank, although the gun was still trained on the elder Hardy brother.

Joe's heartbeat raced in his chest as he looked over at his father. The mad racing calmed when he saw his father's chest moving up and down.

"You didn't need to do that," Joe told Tim, gesturing towards Fenton. "What is that helping?!"

"I think it would much easier for him to wake up and see everyone dead rather than have to watch it happening," Tim explained, regaining his calm, cool exterior.

Nancy gasped, and Frank noticed for the first time that she was standing right next to him. He grabbed her hand out of habit.

Tim grinned his widest smile yet.

"How sweet," Tim cooed. "Enjoying your last minutes together…"

"You're going to kill us?" Joe asked, furrowing his brows. "We've done everything you've ever asked, why would you want to kill us? I thought you wanted us alive, to go to jail…"

"That's what Hal wanted," Tim replied. "Why do you think I had to get rid of him? Other than him being a dead-weight, of course. I mean, it was fun while he was scaring Ms. Drew, but after that…his ideas just got more and more pointless. No, my plan from the start was to hurt Fenton in an unbearable way. To kill his sons and almost-daughter-in-law was just the cake. But to escape once again…and not only to escape, but to escape to Bayport where Laura and I would…catch up…until she met her death? And then perhaps paying his lovely sister Gertrude a visit? That would be the icing. The ultimate breaking-point. Instead of letting everyone mourn Fenton, I thought it would be easier, and, well, more fun for him to have to mourn everyone else. If he felt like killing himself after that, well that would just be a bonus."

Tim finished with a grin, the happiest one he had worn in a long time.

"This will perhaps be the most enjoyable thing I've ever done," Tim said softly. "I daresay that it won't be as pleasant for you, though. I've heard that bleeding to death is awful. The soft _glug, glug _of your own blood…your heartbeat stuttering…not fun at all."

Nancy swallowed hard.

"Kill me first," she whispered. Tim, Frank and Joe looked at her with shock.

"What was that?" Tim asked, leaning forward on the balls of his feet.

"Kill me first," Nancy said, louder this time. "Kill me first, or kill me only, if you can. Please. You can kill me, but don't kill the others."

"No," Frank whispered his heartbreaking at the sound of her voice, strong and steady.

"Nancy," Joe said at the same decibel that his brother had used. "Stop."

Tim was thoughtful.

"You'd rather me kill only you?" Tim asked.

Nancy nodded, keeping her chin held high.

In his mind, Frank pictured Tim agreeing and shooting Nancy without another thought. Her lifeless body flew back and then slumped to the floor. The expression on the Nancy in his mind's face was unbearable.

"I…" Tim started, stopping as Frank suddenly cried out.

"You are NOT agreeing to that," Frank yelled at him, taking Nancy in his arms. "Stop it, Nance. Stop being brave."

"I'm not being brave," Nancy said. "I'd rather that I die than everyone else."

"But Nancy," Frank insisted. "I would die without you."

"Frank…" Nancy whispered, looking down. "Stop it."

"Both of you stop!" Tim suddenly roared, pausing to listen. The distinct sound of the front door of the building being slammed opened echoed up all fifteen flights.

Everyone froze.

"Shit," Tim said, the word sounding strangely elegant. He strode over to the door, making sure it was locked.

"It's over," Frank said, grinning tightly. "It's all over, Tim."

Barely three second after the words left his mouth, Tim twirled around and the gun fired.

Frank followed his knee-jerk reaction: falling to the floor and bringing Nancy and Joe with him.

Tim swore and fired again. Except this time he aimed for the floor beneath him. The floor shook from the impact and from the dozen or so feet racing up the stairs. Tim reached into his pocket, and set something on the floor. From years of experience Frank could instantly tell it was an intricately designed bomb.

"Are you crazy?!" Frank screamed as more police sirens filled the air. "You'll die too, idiot!"

"It's better than going to prison!" Tim exclaimed, dropping his gun. Joe caught sight of the time on the clock-like face of the bomb. It read one minute thirty seconds.

"Frank, come on!" Joe dashed over to their dad, pulling him over his shoulder with a grunt. Frank grabbed Nancy's hand, took the gun off the floor and ran for the door.

He let Joe and Nancy go down first, stopping for only a second to fire the gun at the lock on the door, and pulled it quickly, satisfied when it didn't open, the lock twisted by the gun shot. He could hear Tim pounding on the door as he flew down the stairs. He could hear Joe screaming for the police officers to move, and the sound of people screaming on the street.

Frank slid to the door, pulling it open.

"RUN! RUN!" Joe screamed at the crowd of people standing around the building, and what was presumably Hal Jacobson's body.

The people froze, clearly surprised.

"THERE'S A BOMB IN THE BUILDING!" Joe specified, shifting his father's weight on his shoulder and running the opposite direction. He had been counting down in his head and if he was right, there was about twenty seven seconds left. The shocked expressions faded into horror as the crowd of people began running for their lives.

"Frank!" Nancy screamed, grabbing her fiancée's hand and pulling him as far as they could before the building shuddered and exploded with a bang. Nancy and Frank fell to the street from the impact.

Frank and Nancy huddled close together, feeling heat wash over them.

Minutes later, the intense heat had subsided enough for Frank to feel safe looking around. People were lying scattered around him and Nancy, and from what he could see nobody was injured.

_'JOE! DAD!' _his brain screamed, and Frank instantly turned his head to look for his father and brother.

He eyes tore over the crowd and he sighed in relief when he saw Joe and Fenton splayed across the ground several feet in front of him.

Frank stood up, pulling Nancy with him. Other people were starting to stand up. Some were crying, some were in shock.

Frank felt Nancy's hands grab at his jacket and pull him close so she could kiss him.

He put a hand behind her head, and pulled back when he felt something wet on her face.

"Are you OK?" Frank demanded at the sight of her tears. "Nancy?"

"I'm fine," Nancy replied, kissing him again. "I'm just so glad you are!"

Frank bent to kiss her one more time before grabbing her hand again and pulling her over to Fenton and Joe.

"Are you guys alright?" Frank asked Joe. He nodded, and gestured to their father, who was still lying on the ground, but with his eyes open.

"He literally woke up just as we were thrown to the ground," Joe said. "He said 'Why the hell…?' and then we got pushed down. I think he may have a concussion."

Frank nodded, looking around.

"Is everyone alright?" Frank yelled and most heads turned towards him. "If you're hurt or if you see someone hurt, please speak up!"

There were murmurs, and heads swiveling around to survey, but nobody spoke up.

Soon enough, ambulance sirens shrieked through the air, and paramedics began to rush around, tending to people.

Joe offered to bring his father, and Frank nodded absentmindedly, walking over to where a little girl was crying, and a woman, presumably her mother, were sitting and kneeled down beside them. Something inside him warmed when he saw the little girl's face.

"Are you both OK?" Frank asked them. The lady nodded, but the girl just cried harder.

"Sally?" The lady asked, scooping the little girl into her arms. "It's OK, baby. You're OK."

"Wh-what was that sound, Mommy?" the little girl wailed, throwing her arms around her mother's neck.

"The building fell down, sweetie," her mother tried to explain the best he could.

"Sally?" Frank asked hesitantly.

The little girl shook her dark brown hair away from her big, blue, tear-filled eyes and looked at Frank.

"Who are you?" Sally asked, clutching her mother tighter.

"My name is Frank," he explained, giving her a little smile. "Would you like to know what happened?" Her mother sent him a wary glance.

"Were you in the building?" Sally demanded, her eyes growing wide.

"Yes," Frank smiled. "See, my family—my brother, my dad and I, plus my fiancée—like to solve mysteries, and let's just say that there was a very bad man in there, and we were trying to stop him…"

"Was he an evil villain?" Sally whispered. "Like the witch in _Sleeping Beauty_?"

"Kind of," Frank replied. "You see, he was the reason the building fell down, but it's nothing to worry about. He won't be any trouble anymore. You don't have to cry, not unless you're hurt. Can you tell me if you're hurt?"

"I'm not hurt," Sally responded, sounding sure of herself. Frank smiled, and stood up; ready to walk away when the little girl's voice stopped him. "Frank?"

"Yes?" Frank said, turning to the little girl.

"If he was a bad guy, does that make you a knight?" Sally asked. "And your fee…fienc…fiancée like a princess? Did you save her?"

"I guess you could say that," Frank grinned when the little girl suddenly hugged his knees.

"Thank you for stopping the bad guy," Sally said, giving Frank a big smile before turning to her mother, who gave Frank a thankful look.

Frank smiled all the way back to Nancy, who had heard the whole thing.

"My prince!" Nancy teased, putting her hand to her forehead in a dramatic mock-swoon. She laughed and gave him a deep kiss. "Thank you for saving me."

"Thanks for saving _me_," Frank replied seriously. "Really, Nance, you kept me grounded the whole time. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there."

Nancy stared up at him, speechless. The next thing she heard was Frank's deep voice telling her he loved her, as he held her close.

She leaned up to kiss him again, a memory of a similar event coming to mind.

And she could honestly say that she was happier now than she was that day, long, long ago.

* * *

**A/N: O…M…G!!!! I'm so tired. That totally **_**drained **_**me!! I'm wiped!**

**And that wasn't even the best I could do!**

**I'm serious this time, I'm nearly finished the epilogue and won't be up any later than a week from today. Everything will be completely wrapped up. I mean EVERYTHING. Everything you could possibly think of, so if you think of something that you'd like to know in the epilogue, drop me a line. **

…

**Wow, that makes me really sad. The fact that I'm almost done, I mean. BUT…I will save my tears for the next time you see me. Although I'll warn you, I'll be an emotional wreck.**

**Please review?**


	21. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this strange, lonely feeling.**

**Disclaimer for the summary: I'll admit I ****didn't make it up myself. So duh, I don't own it either.**

**A/N: Um, OK, it's a little hard to type when you heartbroken. I really don't want this to end!! **

**BAAA!!! I'm going to miss you all ****SOOOOOOOOO MUCH****!!**

**I'm not even lying!**

**Sniff.**

**OK, before I start, I kinda want to let you know that parts of this is kind of a joke between me, and my friend Val. You should still be able to follow along, though.**

**And yes****, I know I promised no more than a week, because I had a huge chunk of the epilogue done, but…writer's block for the rest. All these things that needed wrapping up came to mind, and I spent AGES trying to figure it out. Sorry sorry!**

**(BTW, I recommend Beavertails to EVERYONE is the world!)**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

"I'm so excited," Joe whispered to Nancy, rubbing his hands together.

"Joe," Nancy laughed. "It's basically fried dough with sugar on it."

"Best of both worlds," Joe shrugged as they finally made it to the front of the line.

"Hi," a cheerful-looking girl with wild, curly brown hair smiled up at them. "May I take your order and not your comments about my hair?"

"Huh?" Joe said, confused. The girl sighed.

"The last five people in line have 'complimented' my hair," the girl sighed. Nancy suddenly nudged Frank.

"Look at her name tag," Nancy whispered. Frank glanced down. Under the word 'Beavertails' was the name 'Val'.

Frank grinned at Nancy.

"Seriously, may I take your order?" Val said, looking impatient. "My shift was supposed to end ten minutes ago."

Frank opened his mouth, but was cut off as someone pushed out in front of him.

Joe glared at the person, a tall girl about the age of sixteen.

"Val," the girl sighed. "We--we as in me and Johnny, your best friend and boyfriend-- have been waiting for you in the mall for the past _twenty minutes._ Yes, twenty minutes of Johnny repeating 'Where's Val? I want to see Val!'Now, if you don't get there soon, I will have to kick his whiny, mope-y ass, and I can bet that will not be good for our friendship."

The girl tugged on her light brown hair in frustration, and Val slapped her hand away.

"You're going to pull your hair right off your head, Becca," Val warned. "And I would be there, but _some_ people will not _place an order._"

"Hey--," Joe started, but stopped when he saw Nancy and Frank's awed, mushy looks.

"Your name is Becca?" Nancy asked. "As in, short for Rebecca?"

Becca blinked her big, brown eyes.

"Short for Rebecca Eileen," Becca grimaced. "But I really prefer Becca. Hey…aren't you…"

"And did you say your boyfriend's name is _Johnny_?" Frank laughed.

"Are you…" Becca tried again.

"Yes," Val said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "Why?"

"HEY!" Becca cried, causing everyone to look at her in surprise, except for Val. "Are you Nancy Drew? And Frank and Joe Hardy?"

"Um, yeah," Joe answered for them.

"OmiGod!" Becca shrieked, grinning at Val.

"OmiGod!" Val repeated in the same decibel of voice as Becca.

"You…you are like our _idols_," Val cried. "We have followed every case you have solved!"

"Is it true you just solved one _here_?!" Becca demanded.

The girls continued to fire off questions at break-neck speed, chatting and arguing to each other in between so quickly that Frank, Nancy and Joe just stared in confusion.

Nancy's face broke out in a smile suddenly as the two girls suddenly stopped, glancing at Frank, quickly at Joe, and then back at Frank.

"OK…just give us whatever," Frank finally said, and Val hurried away to fix the order.

Joe looked confused. Nancy almost laughed at his expression.

"So…" Becca spoke up, playing with the hem of her dark blue long-sleeved shirt. "Is it true you guys are engaged?"

Nancy bit her lip, trying to hold in laughter as Frank nodded his head. Becca bit her lip, fighting back a disappointed look.

"Congrats," she finally said, smiling tightly. Joe became increasingly confused.

"Aren't you cold?" Joe blurted out, looking at the young girl, who wasn't wearing a jacket. "It's freezing out."

Becca looked shocked.

"Oh, no," she said. "I'm not cold, I'm Canadian. It's actually quite mild today."

Frank and Nancy laughed and Joe looked at the girl with shock.

"Hey, Val," Becca drawled out, leaning over the counter. "I forgot my jacket…hurry up."

"You just said you weren't cold," Joe exclaimed.

"I'm not," Becca said, rolling her eyes. "I just want Val to hurry up."

"Here you go," Val came up, putting three wrapped up Beavertails on the counter.

Frank put the money on the counter, smiling at the girls.

Nancy held back even more laughter, finally bursting out laughing when they walked away.

"What's so funny?" Joe asked.

"They were checking Frank out," Nancy laughed. "When we turned to leave, I could hear the short one, Val, say 'Oh…my…God…when we rule the universe, he is our _God!_'"

Frank looked shocked. "Really?"

"Really?" Joe repeated. "They…uh, they weren't checking out me?"

Nancy shook her head apologetically.

"They saw your wedding ring," Nancy explained, laughing again.

"But they would have checked me out if I wasn't wearing it, right?" Joe asked. "Right?"

"I'm sure they would have," Frank assured his brother. "Although, they did check me out, and I'm engaged…"

"Crazy teenage girls," Joe muttered. "They don't even realize the hottest man alive was speaking to them?"

"I'm sorry Joe, but, that's Alexis in about sixteen years," Nancy giggled.

Frank laughed as Joe groaned.

"That is NOT cool," Joe sighed. "Do they all talk like that? That fast? And they ALL want to rule the universe?"

"I think that might just be a Becca and Val thing," Nancy explained.

They walked in silence, chewing on their Beavertails.

"Wait!" Frank suddenly cried out. "How on Earth did that girl know that we were engaged?"

"It was in the newspaper…" Nancy mused. "But only the local one in Bayport. It wouldn't be announced all the way up here."

"That…is a little weird," Frank said finally.

"Oh, hey," Joe spoke up. "What was up with those mushy looks you guys were giving each other back there?"

Frank and Nancy exchanged grins.

"You didn't get it?" Frank asked. "Rebecca…Val…Johnny?"

Joe shook his head and took a bite of his Beavertail.

"Rebecca was Nancy's name in Egypt, when we kissed," Frank explained. "And Val and Johnny were our cover names at the marriage counseling session. It's all too coincidental."

Joe nodded his head slowly.

"Oh…" he sighed. "I get it."

"You don't sound happy," Nancy said, furrowing her brow.

"I miss Vanessa!" Joe whined, stomping his foot. "How much longer do we have to stay here?"

"We'll probably be home soon," Frank said.

"WHEN is SOON?" Joe asked. "I miss my wife! And my baby…"

"Within the next two days," Frank promised, glancing around the street. A newspaper rolled through the market in the breeze, and without even seeing the headline, he knew what it was about.

The past five days, the headlines of the local paper had something to do with the explosion.

The articles mostly consisted of whatever had been released at that point. Mostly names and interviews, Willy's arrest, Hal's death. The third day was by far the most revealing. It concerned Nancy and the Hardy's, Fenton's concussion, and Tim. Including Tim's real name.

_"Braxton Edgar Darius Herbert Elliot Alistair Danes," Joe read from the paper with astonishment. "That was his name?"_

_Fenton smiled, nodding his head. "The second."_

_"The SECOND?" Joe repeated. "The _SECOND_? How do you come up with a name like THAT?"_

_"Bed head," Frank murmured under his breath._

_"Wha--?" Nancy stopped mid-word, laughing._

_"Bed head?" Joe asked, shaking his head. "B.E.D.H.E.A.D. Why would they do that to him?"_

_"It was his grandfather's name," Fenton shrugged. "He was sick and tired of being called Bed-head by third grade, though, and he wouldn't let us call him Braxton because he said—and I quote—'It starts like bra'."_

_Nancy, Joe and Frank erupted into laughter._

_"He was a third grader," Fenton chuckled. "He couldn't think of anything worse. So he gave himself the name of his imaginary friend, Tim."_

Frank sighed. He didn't even want to think about how everyone back home was going to handle this.

But he knew they would, eventually, together.

--

Joe put his hand on the doorknob, excited to open it and finally get back to his life.

Before he could even turn the knob, the door flew open and something tall and blonde flew at him.

"Joe!" Vanessa squealed, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

Joe dropped his luggage and put his arms around Vanessa's waist. He buried his head in her shoulder, inhaling her comforting scent.

When they pulled back, tears shone in Vanessa's eyes.

"I don't know what I would've done if you'd been in the building when it…it…" Vanessa trailed off. Joe nodded in understanding.

He bent down to kiss her, and she responded enthusiastically, but he could still feel tears running down her cheeks and onto his.

He pulled back softly, and ran his hands lightly through her hair.

"Where's Alexis?" he asked. Vanessa's eyes widened. She scurried back into the house and scooted down to where her daughter was lying on the floor, naked from the bottom down.

"I was changing her diaper," Vanessa said, putting a clean diaper on her daughter and then picking her up.

"You touched me with _diaper hands_?" Joe asked, mock-aghast. Vanessa grinned and sat down on the couch with Alexis on her lap. Joe closed the door behind him and sat down next to her.

Joe survived his daughter with a critical eye.

"She's bigger," Joe announced.

"I doubt she grew a noticeable amount in the time you were gone," Vanessa argued.

"She's _huge_!" Joe pronounced. "What have you been feeding her?"

"Breast-milk…?" Vanessa said, the statement sounding more like a question.

"Well there you go," Joe sighed, pulling Vanessa closer and she placed Alexis in his arms.

The baby smiled up at him, her blue eyes gleaming. Joe kissed her on top of the head, the warm, baby scent made his heart pang with happiness.

Here, with Vanessa and Alexis, Joe was truly, completely home.

--

Fenton sunk down in his office chair, putting the phone down. He rested his forehead in his hands and leaned forward over his desk.

The FBI refused to talk about anything on a non-secure phone line and insisted on flying to Bayport for an official Q&A.

His head ached…though his concussion was only mild but it still made concentrating a bitch.

The door to his office rattled open and Fenton felt his wife's arms slide around his neck.

"It'll be OK," Laura murmured, kissing his cheek. "At least you'll be at home."

Fenton leaned his head back so his head was right beside Laura's.

"I know," he said back. Because with Laura's help and love, he would always be home.

--

Nancy and Frank tumbled into their apartment. They kissed each other with gusto, falling backwards into the room, the door slamming shut behind them.

Their luggage was already in their room, except for a small carry-on bag that Nancy had thrown onto the floor.

"I…" Nancy couldn't even speak. On their way up from getting the carry-on bag, Nancy had finally asked Frank the question that had been bugging her since Canada.

_"Why did you go talk to that little girl?" Nancy asked. Frank's face turned red and he gripped her hand._

_"She looked so afraid," Frank said, looking away._

_"But there must have been a hundred afraid people," Nancy pointed out. "What drew you to her? To Sally?"_

_Frank bit his lip, embarrassed._

_"What is it?" Nancy prodded. "Frank…"_

_"She just…well," Frank sighed. "I thought…well, I thought she kind of looked like our daughter, if we ever have one. That's almost exactly how I pictured her."_

_Nancy stopped, looking at Frank._

_"I know, it's weird," Frank mumbled, his face colouring. _

_"No, it's not," Nancy whispered. "Have…have you thought about that a lot?"_

_Frank nodded. "Kinda."_

_Frank stopped outside their door. Nancy was still standing at the end of the hall._

_"Come on," Frank begged. "Just pretend I never said anything."_

_Nancy shook her head, rushing down the hall, pulling Frank down into a passionate kiss._

_"That has got to be the sweetest thing I've ever heard," Nancy breathed, kissing Frank again_

Frank pulled Nancy closer, grabbing her hands.

"I love you," he whispered, looking down at the ring on her left ring finger.

"I love you, too," Nancy replied, pulling his head back down to hers.

Frank returned the kiss.

Here, with Nancy, he was home.

* * *

**A/N: I am CRYING my eyes out. It's fully hitting me now that it's OVER. DONE. FINISHED. COMPLETE. **

**BAAAA!!!!**

**I sound like some sort of wounded sheep!**

**I'm…I'm so unbelievably grateful to everyone who has EVER reviewed, and people who may or may not review in the future.**

**I LOVE YOU!!! Major hugs and kisses.**

**OK, a HUGE thank you to my friend Val, who also acted as spell-checker, nagger, 'Melissa, you need to EXPAND'-er, listener (I'm sure I've annoyed you into oblivion…I'll pay for the mental intuition), and co-Ruler of the Universe. The Wizard thanks you. No need to bow this time, cuz I couldn't have done THIS without you.**

**OK, thanks to everyone who has read this, or put it on their Story Alerts or Favorites. **

**Catch you on the flip side (I had to leave you with something dorky, otherwise it wouldn't be me), **

**~Melissa**

**P.S. REVIEW and I'll have even more people to love.**

**P.P.S. That's the last time I'm ever gonna get to do that! **

**P.P.P.S. If any of you want to know what happens with Iola just PM me.**


End file.
